


Whispers In the Dark

by NattieFOURLarry



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bank Robbery, Bottom Louis, Daydreaming, Developing Relationship, Fantasizing, Gun Violence, Hostage Situations, Implied/Referenced Sexual Harassment, Lust at First Sight, M/M, Moral Lessons, Plot Twists, Self Confidence Issues, Self-Doubt, Self-Hatred, Threats of Violence, Unrequited Crush, Unrequited Lust
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2018-05-01
Packaged: 2019-04-08 03:49:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 13
Words: 65,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14096580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NattieFOURLarry/pseuds/NattieFOURLarry
Summary: I thought it would happen later, you know, the heist...the robbery...the unplanned abduction. It doesn't make it okay. It doesn't excuse my actions. I was involved, I agreed to the terms, agreed to the dating profile, agreed to lie. And it wasn't a difficult choice to make. It was quite easy actually. I was promised two million dollars and I needed it...or so I foolishly thought. But now that I really think about it...now that I got to know you, was able to see you for who you truly are…I wish we never met.I wish you were living your life in freedom.I wish I didn't allow my selfishness to get in the way of your happiness.And yet here you are, tied to a fucking desk in my study crying out your hatred towards me, praying I'd choke, wishing the worst possible karma to strike me down.And it's okay.It's what I deserve.Hate me forever.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome back :)  
> So from my previous work I know I had a bit of a tagging issue but I can guarantee this is tagged properly and any and all warnings were mentioned. There is minor violence throughout the story and I will make note of it before each chapter.
> 
> I really hope you enjoy!

“Now, tell me!” He shouts as he shoves the barrel of his gun into the victim’s face. The man shies away, struggles against the hastily tied rope encircling his dainty wrists, sobs out unintelligible words. “Look at me, you shit.” He forces the man against the wall, stares down at him with malice and a touch of irritation. “Answer. Me.” He enunciates as his impatience grows.

“I...I…” The man is shaking. “I...c-can’t say!” The thief takes a chunk of the man’s brown hair and grips tightly. “P-please. I'm...I'm just the assistant manager...I...I-” He tugs harshly at the tendrils in his grasp. 

“You are only allowed to utter the combination to _the safe_. That. Is. _All._ ” He grunts. “Nothing more.”

“No…wait!” He cocks the gun and points it directly into the man’s face.

“Don’t make me regret doing this-” He whispers.

“Hey!” His head whips up towards the voice. “Where are you- Oh!” His colleague approaches him in a hurry. “Still interrogating him?” He turns back around.

“Yes and he isn’t budging.” He states. “The fucker is stubborn that’s for sure.”

“Well the boss called and said to take him with us.” The man points to the hostage.

“Take him?” His stomach clenches. “Why? Why can’t we just-”

“P-please!! Let me go!” The smaller man pleads. His chest tightens at the desperation.

“Boss’s orders.”

“I don’t see how this will get the safe open, but alright.” He pulls the man away from the wall with relative ease and drags him towards the back door.

“I wasn’t even supposed to work today!” The victim sobs.

“Oh it looks to be your lucky day then.” He says between gritted teeth.

“Maybe the boss will squeeze it out of him.” His partner smacks his arm playfully.

“Shut up!” He snaps.

“What crawled up your ass?!”

“Nothing! Just keep your mouth shut and get the door.” They walk to the parking lot, find their van and quickly deposit the man in the trunk. “This is ridiculous.”

“It’s what the boss wants!”

“Well this wasn’t part of the original plan. Why do we need him? Why not just find another bank? Is it really that much money!?” He groans and rounds the vehicle to the passenger side.

“He makes the rules.”

“I suppose.” He jumps in and buckles. “Where do we even go?”

“Dunno. Why don’t you call him back?”

“Fine." He rips the ski mask off and pulls his cellphone free from his pocket. The boss answers on the first ring.

“Well?”

“We just left. I have the manager in the back just as you instructed-”

“Don't bring him here.”

“Wait what? Where will he go?” He asks. “You wanted him!”

“Bring him to your place.” He eyes his colleague in the seat next to him. “Only _release_ him when you have the combination. Then you get paid.” The line goes dead.

“Goddamn it!” He slams his hands on the dashboard.

“What?!”

“He wants us to bring this guy to my apartment.”

“Wait…what?”

“ _FUCK_.” He shouts into his hands.

“Oh…Where will you keep him?” He vaguely hears the man as his mind runs rampant.

“I don't know.” He mumbles.

“Have a spare room?”

“What's it matter to you?” He runs a hand through his hair.

“N-nothing! I’m…”

“ _Enough_.” He's losing it slowly. Mistake. This was a huge mistake.

He directs his colleague to his place, finds his fear choking the life from him the closer they get. What will he do?

“Don't forget this.” The black cotton mask is shoved into his hands the moment they arrive.

“Thanks.” He slips it on and instructs his partner to drive around back. “Park here. I'll blindfold him.”

“Blindfold?”

“Yuh, I don't want the guy to know where I live.”

“Good call.” Once the van comes to a complete stop, he crawls to the rear and approaches the hostage who has since curled up into a ball.

“Get up, swine. Nap time is over.” He drags the man into a seated position and hastily blindfolds them with a scarf he found in the front seat. “Come on.” He grips the victim's shoulders and directs him towards the door.

“Which way?” His colleague asks.

“Over there. We can take the service elevator.” The ride is quiet, the confines of the car stifling, the entire ordeal crushing. This was a mistake.

“Where do you want him?” They enter his four bedroom unit.

“In the back.” They walk to the last room at the end of the hallway, the study, the furthest from his bedroom. “Tie him to the desk. It's heavy enough.”

“Sure.” Both men work the bindings and secure their hostage to the desk’s legs allowing him a little slack for comfort. “I think he'll be fine.” The man looks frail and helpless against the ropes as he struggles to free himself. It’s a pathetic sight and an even more pathetic situation.

“Yah that's sufficient.” He closes the door and heads directly to the kitchen. “The quicker I get the combination the sooner he'll be out of my fucking hair.” He grips the bottle of Scotch and takes a swig. “I should have never agreed to this.”

“Well figure it out, man.”

“Why don't you try!? I am not the only one involved in this shit.” He chugs a little more alcohol.

“You said you'd handle it and here we are! If it were up to me we’d be a hell of a lot richer by now.”

“Then, now's your chance. _Prove it_.” He seethes.

“Uh...well you know, you already-”

“See? You have no idea what to do. You’re all fucking talk.”

“Well my plan would have been better than yours!! You just flailed your gun around and stared at his fucking ass all night!” He what? He was staring at-

No.

“That’s it! Get the fuck out. I've had it.” His patience is wearing thin.

“I’ve had with you too! Hope you _fail._ ”

“If I fail, _we_ fail.”

“No, you'll be dead!”

_Will I?_

He doesn’t even flinch when the door slams closed.

 


	2. Waiting for you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My skin breaks out in a cold sweat as fear floods my senses.  
> We’re being robbed…we’re being fucking robbed and I’m alone. I went against my better judgement and am now living a financial worker’s worst fear…being held up, threatened with a gun, and being the soul individual with the information they seek.

One week earlier.

**_Me._ **

How could this happen?!

How could I be so careless? I'm a punctual individual, always mindful, never _late!!_ Yet here I am scrambling to get ready, shoving a barely toasted piece of bread with peanut butter into my mouth, all the while fixing my hair with my free hand.

I still cannot believe I spoke to that guy for so long last night. One minute it was nine the next it's half past two! No one has _ever_ pulled my attention like him. He just...was perfect, possesses every personality trait I find attractive in a person, is intelligent. _A dream come true!!!_ So can this please work out? _Can luck be on my side?_

I find the clock and it reads a quarter to nine.

“Ah crap!!” I hastily brush my teeth, shove my feet into _hopefully_ matching shoes and run out the door.

It's not far. I can walk to work in less than twenty minutes but my manager prefers having me arrive early to open the branch with him and to prepare for the day. He's just so particular with his schedule and one small wrench in his day throws everything off, including me so it's best to not fuck up. _And not be late!! But here I am…_

“Hey guys!” I yell as I run to my office. I hastily sign on to my computer, grab a second set of keys from the drawer, and join my team behind the teller desk. “Sorry. I overslept.” I'm panting, sweating, praying for a goddamn miracle.

“Better pretend the boss didn't hear that!” Danielle yells. I head to the safe, unlock it with both keys.

“You'll be last for that comment.” I laugh as the Tellers line up to collect their cash drawers.

“What happened? You look like shit.” She comments. I look down and it's bad. I'm wrinkled, too wrinkled.

“I met a guy online.” I whisper in her ear. “It was one of those new dating websites where you-”

“Yes I know what they are, silly.”

“You've been with the same person for years! How should I know?” I close the safe and follow her out to the floor.

“Everyone does, even those who are married.”

“Don't rub it in.” I whine. “But we talked for so long last night.”

“Really?”

“Until two in the morning!” I smile.

“That’s great! Did you feel a connection?” She logs into her computer.

“I did that’s why I’m late. I couldn’t stop messaging him! I wish we could have spoken over the phone…but I guess that’s the thrill of it right?”

“I think so.” She moves closer to me. “What if his voice is high-pitched and whiney though?”

“What if it’s deep and sexy?” I counter.

“Or…squeaky and a little rough around the edges?”

“Are you describing _my_ voice!?” I ask. “You’re mean!!” I turn towards everyone. “We're good? I'm unlocking the door!” I whisper to her. “And it’s not squeaky…it’s unique-”

“No need. I already have.” I freeze instantly, feel my heart beating out of my chest. _Damnit_. “Louis, in my office.” _Fuuuuuck._ Danielle and I share a knowing look.

“Uh oh...in trouble are we?” I turn towards the person who spoke. It's Ben, some newbie teller who tries too hard to fit in. He's annoying, he's a menace, and he's looking to take my job. So fuck him and his comments.

“Count your drawer and mind your business.” I snap and walk straight to the manager's office ignoring the stares and hushed comments. “Yes?” I ask when I enter.

“Please sit.” I quietly close the door. “Right here.” He pulls away from the desk revealing his lap. “You're late.” I hesitate a moment, attempt to think rationally and weigh my options, but I saunter over and straddle his legs anyway.

“Please don't be angry. I overslept.” I pout. I run a finger over his chest and down his torso towards his bulge imploring him to forgive me, begging him with my innocent touch.

“How could I ever be angry with you?” His hand is on my neck, the other on my thigh. 

“True.” I give him an impish grin. “But you will never let this go. I know how this brain of yours functions.” I poke the tip of nose and attempt to stand. “Let me go.” I say playfully and try again. “Come on now! I have a bank to run.” His grip on my neck is firm.

“I can certainly cum.” He smashes our lips together then, touches me harshly between my legs, and kisses me senseless. _Yes...yes!!_ I follow his lead and practically meld into his body, kiss him with such vigor, run my tongue against his, ignore the phone ringing, ignore _life._ He's my manager, I'm his side fuck, we don't care. This is what we do when the door is closed, when I arrive early, when I stay late, when we take lunch together, when we meet up at the hotel down the street when his wife is home…

I'm a homewrecker.

He gave me a pretty office with a view.

And it's temporary.

Hence the reason for the online dating.

There is no way I can continue this behavior, not when a family is on the line, not when he has a wife and child to go home to. He'll never leave them so I can't waste any more time on him. This is just for fun, purely innocent, nothing serious, _completely immoral and I know it_. So the moment I find _Mr. Right_ , this is finished.

But right now, he's touching me with such precision and I can't pull away. I squeeze his hips, suck on his bottom lip, press myself against his torso, and am about to move to his neck when he pushes me away.

“Alright, get back out there.” My mouth drops.

“Wait...what!?” I say in his face. I'm dumbfounded, I'm hurt, I'm fucking hard!! “I...I…”

“Nope. You were late.” He pushes me away onto unsteady feet.

“Simon-”

“We're at work. Not here-”

“Mr. _Cowell._ I need you to you know...finish the job?” I point to my crotch. “This is bad!”

“Nope. That’s what you get for missing our scheduled meeting.” He smiles brightly. “Ta-ta!” He waves.

“Ugh!!!” I turn on my heel and run out of his office _. Great. Just great._

**_Him._ **

He was late today.

He's never late.

He can assume their conversation last night was the reason, can only _assume_ he was convincing enough because fuck they spoke for over five hours. Their conversation was via text but the guy has substance, an actual heart, real drive, a personality he unfortunately found to be intriguing, and is now stuck with these images he cannot seem to rid himself of.

He hates that it's a lie, that he's toying with this person's emotions, leading them on. But the boss has a plan and it seems a fake dating profile is part of it. He can only hope it comes together in the end because this is someone's life not a game. _And I’m the bait, causing the harm even if it’s mentally. This could royally fuck the guy up._

He's seated on a bench across the street from the bank that is situated in the heart of the financial district. This was his task for the past week and a half: watch the target, follow the target, learn his schedule, memorize his every move. It's uncomfortable. He isn't one to stalk people. Even if it’s for a job, it was never his responsibility. _I steal shit, rob, pick pocket, not baby-sit some dude._ He was always brought in at the end to finish up, not worry about the fine details. He groans inwardly at the unjustness.

His phone buzzes then _._

“Yeah.” He answers.

“H, what's his status?” His colleague asks.

“He was late. Don't know why. He's usually early. I think I kept him up late.” He shrugs as he watches the bank like a creep. _I should be learning the layout, finding the exits, watching routines, becoming accustomed to every day duties, and scheduled deposit pick-ups and deliveries! Not this!_

“What did you talk about!?” This guy sucks. He works _alone_ but the boss stuck the two of them together for whatever reason.

“Anything...made shit up to keep him talking.” He lies. _Actually I…wanted to get to know him but you don’t need to know that._

“Guess it's a good thing we used my picture.”

“That photo was a relic. How old were you? Twenty?” He mumbles.

“I still look good!”

“Look, _Nick,_ leave me alone I have a job to do.” He hangs up. _This better be worth it._

**_Me._ **

I'm locking up the final cash drawer when she approaches me.

“Are you okay?” Danielle asks. She's been on my case all day, keeping an eye on my every move, being meddlesome. Is my sexual frustration that apparent?

“I'm fine.” I lie. I slam the vault closed and spin the dial.

“Isn't Simon supposed to do that with you?”

“Yeah but he's too _fucking_ lazy.”

“I guess it’s safe to assume he really gave you a difficult time for being late?”

“Of course he did! I swear he overlooks everything else. I work like an animal and get reamed for being late one day.”

“He relies on you.”

“Yeah well I know the clients, the portfolio, you guys. He'd be screwed without me.” We walk to the door.

“Forget him! Just know we have your back, alright?”

“Thank you.” I say solemnly.

“Do you want me to stay with you? I hate it when you’re here alone.”

“I’ll be right behind you. I have a report to review.” She gives me a pointed look. “I’m fine, I swear!”

“You better be.” She pokes my chest. “I'll see you tomorrow.”

“Yeah...see you tomorrow.” I give her a small wave and head back over to my computer.

I pass _Mr. Cowell’s_ office on the way and feel my blood boil as I relive the events from this morning. How could he lead me on then leave me blue balled all goddamn day? Use my tardiness as his ammunition? I am a model employee, his best worker, his… _well I thought just that…his_. So his behavior is unwarranted and absolutely uncalled for. _I’ll speak to him tomorrow then and get my answers, maybe give him something extra if he’s truthful._

When I reach my desk and eye the paperwork scattered about I immediately shut down having no desire to work late. _Fuck this shit, I need ice cream and a good wank_. And really, with the way Simon reacted today he doesn’t deserve my positive work ethic or knowledge. He can scramble all he wants in the morning, I’ll just continue on with my day and laugh when he isn’t watching.

I grab my belongings from the drawer and walk the floor to ensure there are no stragglers.

It’s my routine, it’s my way of covering my own ass, it ensures the safety of whoever opens tomorrow morning because I refuse to put anyone’s life in jeopardy even when I’m angry. It’s selfish so here I am double checking every desk, every darkened corner, the breakroom, _all of it_. And only once I’m satisfied, I input the alarm and lock the doors.

**_Him._ **

“Ask him to go on a date. For Tuesday.”

“Huh? He's off Tuesday. I thought-”

“Just do it.”

“Sure. If you say so.” He hangs up the phone and texts the target.

He's confused...when are they holding up the bank? What does a damn _date_ have to do with anything!? _What am I missing_? Is this meant to confuse him? _But I am in charge of the vault!!_ Without him the job is incomplete.

He grips a chunk of hair in frustration.

**_Me._ **

**_“_** A date!?” Danielle shrieks. We're walking to a coffee shop when I spill.

“Yeah! I'm really looking forward to it. He seems like a great guy.”

“When is it?” I ignore her question when I spot a man seated on a bench soaking in the sun. His face is tilted towards the sky, eyes closed, mouth in a straight line. He has a lovely side profile and pink lips. _They're totally kissable._

“Uh…”

“Earth to Louis.” My friend smacks my arm and I turn away from the person.

“Sorry, it's Tuesday.” I take her arm and stop in the middle of the sidewalk. “Wait!!” I say dramatically.

“What's wrong?”

“Do I have bags underneath my eyes?” I pull on my cheeks.

“No, handsome. You're perfect.” She smiles brightly.

“Oh save it!!” I roll my eyes at her sarcasm and continue up the block ignoring the chill in the air.

“What! You look great!!”

“I know.” I smile smugly and walk into the cafe.

**_Him._ **

He heard the name, the excitement in the guy's voice, the sincerity, the anticipation for their _date_ and he's just falling apart on the inside. What is the point of it!? How will it assist in him opening the safe? He puts his head in his hands unable to make sense of the boss’s plans. _They’re complete shit that’s why. This entire job is fucked up and I hate being left in the dark._ Rather than feel sorry for himself he dials the boss in search of answers.

“What?” The man’s voice sounds strained.

“I…” They're coming back, _Louis_ and that girl who he assumes also works at the bank. _Holy fuck. He's...gorgeous._

“Spill it!”

“Never mind.” He hangs up and hides his face just in time. They pass by, are thankfully not talking about their date, and stop at the corner. He watches Louis as he talks, smiles, _laughs,_ shakes his ass. _Why though!?_ He groans at the tingling in his stomach. The man has confidence, is very much comfortable in his skin, moves with grace, has such delicate features. He is a catch. _Now look who’s excited for Tuesday? Me and my…cock._

His phone buzzes disrupting his reverie.

“Uh-huh?”

“Can you _not_ be so close!? What if he saw you!?” He whips his head up and searches his surroundings. _Am I being watched!?_ “Get your fucking act together.” Silence. The line goes dead.

“Shit.”

**_Me._ **

I'm sifting through my wardrobe that's sadly filled with average tailored shirts, khaki pants, and basic dress shoes. This is not first date material, nowhere close to the impression I want to make. And if this guy resembles those photos even in the slightest, I'll jump his bones the moment I set eyes on him. So I have to...look the part. _Maybe I should go for a more relaxed appearance?_ I continue searching when I hear my phone ringing. It's Danielle.

“Hey! What's up?”

“What happened today?” She jumps right to it. “And don't say it was nothing.” I select a long sleeve tee and inspect it closely.

“Uh…” There is no way of sugar coating it. _No one knows._ “Nothing!”

“Quit it! You were in a funk all damn day.” I hang the shirt back up and sit down in the closet.

Simon did it again. This time I was actually _naked_ and spread eagle on his desk. I had my eyes closed in excitement and _waiting_ for him to fuck me, but he simply backed away once again.

I never felt so ugly.

And it left me in such an awful mood.

“Danielle, I can't...tell you.” I say with regret. “It's-”

“It's what? Does it involve Simon? Is Ben taking your job?”

“What!?” I feel sweat prickling at my neck. “Who said that!?”

“It's been a rumor for a few weeks. He's always in Mr. Cowell’s office, coming out with this shit eating grin, flushed. I think they're intimate together.” My mouth drops open. Not only am I appalled, I'm _mortified!!_ That man is...not mine. I can't be upset. I should have seen it coming. _So great he likes fucking the staff._

“I see.” I choke. “What will become of me then?”

“I...I don't know.” She says. “I don't understand people, honestly.”

“It's all a game, Danielle. Who screws who, whose willing to suck that person's cock for a fucking promotion!!” I slap a hand over my mouth. “It's...not even about talent one possesses anymore.”

“Lou, what are you saying?”

“I…” I swipe my eyes. “I work very hard, okay? It's not what you think.”

“Are you... are you romantically involved with Simon?” Her voice sounds neutral, almost as if she knew, suspected things. “I won't judge you.”

“Yes you will. Everyone will. In fact, I'd probably lose my job if the higher ups found out.” I rest my head against the wall. “You can't tell anyone.”

“I could never do that to you. I just fear for your well-being and hope that dirty man isn't mentally abusing you.”

“Does leaving me blue balled count?” I try and make light of the situation.

“Louis, stop. Promise me you'll go on this date and forget about our boss? He's gross anyway and seriously needs to wash under his fingernails.”

“Ugh...but he's great in _other_ ways.” I sigh. “Regardless of his nail bed.”

“Ewe!!! I have to look at the guy tomorrow!” She screeches into the phone.

“Ha! So do I and I've seen him completely naked.” I confess.

“Oh my God. I need to clean my ears out with bleach.”

“You asked!!” I start laughing. “You can't tell anyone alright?”

“I'll just shout it from the rooftop.”

“Promise me!!!”

“Of course. My lips are sealed.”

**_Him._ **

He's being watched.

His boss called him again yesterday mocking him as he twirled a curl around his finger. It's not like he can do anything else. He's confined to this damn bench just watching that fucking bank. He's shocked a police officer hasn't shooed him away assuming he was some panhandling bum.

He looks at the buildings surrounding him the moment he arrives. And they're all the same...every damn brick, the facade, the faux plants in the windows, the smells from the cafe. _He could be watching from anywhere._ He suspects it’s from one of the high-rises or maybe there is a man watching _him_ making sure he doesn’t fuck up. _I wouldn’t be surprised._

He lets it go for now and settles on the bench with a book.

He hears the voice instantly, that sweet sound he's come to enjoy. He keeps his eyes down and listens.

“Not coming in!?” He sounds panicked. “Why!!” He stops right by him. “We have a meeting at eleven then-... what's gotten into you? No! I don't give a shit who hears!!” _I should probably stop eavesdropping_. “No! You've been acting distant all week!...uh yeah! You...you're leading me on!” His ears perk up because even the thought of this man being intimate makes him fully erect. “Whatever. See you when _I see you._ ” He stomps away. “Prick.”

He watches the man walk down the block with his head low and shoulders hunched.

.

.

.

.

“The heist will take place Tuesday. I'll have Nick waiting in back.”

“Okay. I'll be there….wait isn't that the same day as _the date_?”

“Yes. Don't worry about that.”

“But what was the point?!” He sounds exasperated. “To get him to _like_ some fake dude!?”

“The last I checked you're a real person.” The boss's voice is smooth.

“You know what I fucking mean.”

“Go to the bank. That's where the target will be.”

“Whatever.” He hangs up the phone.

**_Me._ **

I'm facing the mirror taking in my appearance, inspecting every crease and ridding every speck of lint on my shirt. This is the perfect first date ensemble, it's sophisticated, it's appealing, and it will definitely leave a long lasting impression. I inspect my backside and yup…this will piss off Simon too and make him regret his recent decisions.

I make my way to the closet, slip a pair of sneakers into a bag along with a small coat just in case this guy wants to do something else besides getting drinks. _He said he’s active…but how active is active? And active where?! On the field? At the gym? In bed?_ I shiver at the thought. Active may be a good thing.

I leave my apartment and head to work on my day off.

It figures Simon called me. He always does...the moment he feels overwhelmed, the second a high profile client makes an appointment, when a teller calls out...it's ridiculous. He cannot manage us. He's just a face. And now that I'm beginning to see this man for who he truly is, I'm annoyed, and quite frankly unimpressed.

“What do you need?” I ask the moment I arrive.

“I broke my nail.” Simon holds his hand up with a frown. _Ewe…and I let him-_

“This is why you called me? You're not serious.” I roll my eyes.

“Not entirely.”

“Why am I here then?!” I refrain from shoving a hand through my perfectly styled hair.

“Close the door.”

“No.” _We all know what happens when I do_.

“Louis, shut the door. Now.”

“ _Simon,_ I will not shut the door because I'm _leaving._ ” I sigh.

“I want you. On my desk. Now.”

“Why would you say that!?” I slam the door shut then. “People could have _heard_!!” I begin pacing.

“Get that ass over here.”

“I'm going home, Mr. Cowell.” I turn around and am about to leave when Simon appears on my right seemingly out of nowhere. He gently takes my hand in his. “What are you doing to me? Better yet… _why_ are you doing this to me?”

“I want you wanton. I want you to _beg_ for it. But you're so easy to tempt. What's the fun in that?” He kisses behind my ear, runs his tongue along my jaw. “You smell incredible.”

“T-thanks.” I close my eyes. _I’m not easy._

“And this ass? Forget it.” He cups my rear and pulls me to him.

“I can't get wrinkled.” I whisper. _Am I?_

“Why's that?” He presses light kisses on my neck.

“I have a date tonight.” I say. “And-” His hands wrap around my torso and he lifts me up.

“A date!? What's the bloke's name?” I instinctively wrap my legs around him. _Yeah I am._

“It begins with an H...Henry…?” The man begins kissing my neck again, pulling the collar of my shirt to lick down my throat towards my chest. He sets me down on the desk, pushes the crap littering the surface away. “Holden?” I close my eyes, fall into the touches, completely forget about my date and clothing. “Harold?” My, my...this is why I keep coming back. I rest my hands on his shoulders, allow my head to drop back giving him access to my throat. His lips are good...mediocre...nothing extravagant but I’m horny so it’s fine.

“Which is it?” His voice is muffled against my skin.

“I...I don't remember…” My cock is begging to be groped, stroked, touched, licked...anything! “It doesn't matter.”

“Really?” He's unbuttoning my shirt revealing more of my chest, bit by bit, button by button, inch by inch. I want him on me. _Now_. I grind into him silently pleading. “You're insatiable.”

“Now. I want you now.” I beg. “I came on my day off so you can fuck me silly. Now get on with it before I leave for good this time.”

“Savage.”

“No, horny actually.” I wrap my legs tighter around his torso, pull him to me. I reach for his fly and make work of his pants. “Drop these.”

“You do realize anyone can walk in.” His hands are on the zipper of my pants. “See this cute ass of yours. Find out the _real_ reason you were promoted?”

“I was promoted because I work my ass off.” I immediately regret my choice of words. “Well-”

“Yes you do...work that ass.” He swiftly removes my bottoms and gapes at the sight.

“Oh...about that.” His eyes widen. _I guess he likes it_.

“You were going to wear these on your _date_?” He backs away.

“Um...yes?” I sit up and watch him. “What’s wrong?” I look down at the lace.

“Here.” He hands me my slacks. “Put these on. I have to go.”

“What!?” My cock is straining against the flimsy material, beckoning him, calling _out_ to him and he wants me to _cover up_!? “What the _fuck_ , Simon!” I shout rather harshly. He pulls me up and away from his desk. “I have to impress this guy, damn it!” He blatantly ignores me as he puts his desk together. “Really!?”

“Put your _fucking_ pants on.” I feel a sob lodged in my throat.

“What’s the matter!?” I swipe at my eyes. “It's just _underwear_!” Why am I upset? This entire arrangement is wrong! We're colleagues...and frequent fuck buddies. So what I wear underneath my clothing is none of his business!! _But he was meant to like them! Not…this anything but this!_

“It's inappropriate for a date. It's suggestive, makes you look desperate…and _cheap_.” He spits. I look down at my bare legs in shame, feel the ache in my chest magnify. “Get dressed. I have an appointment in an hour.” I pull my pants up and fix my shirt. “And pink?” I walk to the door stifling a sob. It hurts. “Fucking pink?!”

“Yes PINK. I want to get _fucked_ tonight because _you've_ been leaving me fucking horny all week. So yeah, I wore a hot pink thong to seduce my date. _Get over it_.” I exit the office without another word because God knows I’d spill the truth.

**_Him._ **

He’s on the corner watching Louis speak with the same woman he saw a few days ago. The excitement for their date is gone, in fact he sounds solemn.

“Are you sure you’re okay? Why don’t you reschedule?”

“No, I’ll go. Maybe he can change my mood.”

“Well, you look handsome. He would be crazy to turn you away.” _Yeah, I certainly won’t._ He leaves before Louis responds and finds Nick in the back lot with the van.

“About time.” He is handed a gun and black mask. “What’s the plan?”

“We are to enter through the rear to avoid any passersby. Plus those cameras?” He points his finger up. “Are supposedly for show.”

“At a bank?”

“Look, I don’t know alright? Where is my hoodie?”

“Here.” He puts on the black sweatshirt and ski mask. “You got this guy? He’s not easy to handle.” _I’m sure I can handle him just fine._

“Yeah whatever.” He adjusts his hoodie. “Let’s do it.”

Now he’s in his element. This is what he was waiting for…the heist, the actual robbery where no hostages are involved, the vault...the fucking cash. _Yes, the cash_.

“This guy has the combination to the vault.” Nick fills him in. He was responsible for finding out what the assistant branch manager does _inside_ of the bank so he posed as an outraged customer and returned on multiple occasions to _resolve his issues_. Supposedly his disguise was on point and the staff didn't suspect a thing. “He also is close with the female teller, Danielle.”

“Okay? Does she know the combination?”

“No. The branch manager and assistant do. That’s it.”

“So why don’t we have the _actual manager?!_ Why are we going after this guy?”

“He’s an easier target.” _Of course…_ His chest tightens.

“Here it goes…” He knocks on the door. “Are the inside cameras off?”

“Yeah, the boss confirmed the CCTV was taken care of by one of his guys.”

“ _What_ guys?!” He whispers.

“Whose there?” He hears that voice and is startled into alertness. “We’re closed!”

“Mr. Cowell told me I must speak with you regarding my account!” Nick says. “I know you’re closed, however, he is a good friend and said I may come after hours due to my work schedule.” The door opens and he’s there…his eyes are bloodshot, face red, lips chewed. He looks…different.

“Sir, I was never told…” His blue irises widen in horror as he looks amongst them. “You’re not…” Louis tries to slam the door shut but H pushes his way through. “Who are you?!” He takes hold of the man’s bicep and pushes him against the wall. “What’s going on?!” He looks petrified and fucking delicious. _He's even better looking up close._

“We have a question and only _you_ possess the answer.” He shoves the smaller man further into the building as Nick follows behind. “The combination. What is it?” He’s matter of fact.

“Uh…uh…what?”

**_Me._ **

I’m staring at the ski mask, trying to will my brain to comprehend exactly what is actually unfolding before me. The bank is being robbed, I’m here alone, I know the combination…I have the keys…I have _everything_! My legs give out and I collapse to the ground. _What? How?!_ Danielle just left! I was…I should have gone with her! _What’s wrong with me?!_

“It’s simple. Just give us the combination and we’ll let you go.” The man says. He has a nice voice…the robber has a nice voice. _What?_ I look over his shoulder at the other person. _If I give him the combination, I’ll live. I’ll be okay…_ But Simon will hate me. He’ll call me incompetent and I’ll lose my job for sure. But if I fight…if I am the hero… _will I die?_

“I’m not telling you.” I say, even though my bottom lip is trembling. “I will never tell you!” I struggle against him.

“I guess we’ll do this the hard way then.” The man takes my biceps and drags me down the hallway into Simon’s office. “Check the safe, make sure it’s secure and not...open.”

“Sure thing.” I watch the second man leave.

“I’ll never tell you!!” I reiterate as I’m shoved into the corner. The tall guy pulls a black object out of his pocket. “Threaten me all you want-” The gun is cocked, the clicking noise reverberating in my chest. “Fuck.” I choke. _Give him the combination…give it to him!!! I won’t lose my job!_   The man stands over me and points the barrel in my face. “W-what-” This is terrifying!!

“It’s easy.” The robber puts a pencil and paper before me. “Write it down.” He instructs. _Be a hero…be a hero_. I stare at the ground, hide my face that's no doubt displaying my fear, pretend I am not in Simon’s office with a robber threatening to kill me. “Do it!!” The man yells. “Don’t make me use this.” He flashes his gun.

“NO!!!”

“You’ll regret that. I can guarantee.”

“Kill me then.” I say. “My death means _no_ money!”

“It’s locked.” The guy appears.

“What about the alarm?”

“The boss’s guys disarmed it. Don’t worry.”

“But what if this fucker turned it on?!” The man barks.

“The boss said it was taken care of!!”

“You keep saying that and it _doesn’t_ convince me in the least! Who are the _boss’s_ men?!” They begin arguing amongst themselves. It’s strange to witness…two bank robbers bickering about the alarm system, the safe. But I know I inputted the codes, secured the building, performed all the necessary steps. “Get the fuck out of here. Let me handle this fucker.”

“What?!” I squeak.

“No! The only words I want to hear coming out of that disgusting mouth of yours is the combination to the safe.” He shoves me against the wall.

“B-but-” The key…you need the key!!

“Shut up!!” The gun is lodged between my shoulder and neck.

My skin breaks out in a cold sweat as fear floods my senses. We’re being robbed…we’re being fucking robbed and I’m ALONE!! I went against my better judgement and am now living a financial worker’s worst fear…being held up, threatened with a gun, being the _only person_ with the combination!!

I cover my head once again.

Be. Strong.

BE STRONG!

**_Him._ **

He’s harsh, he’s flailing his gun around like a fucking moron, he’s shouting at this poor man to give him the combination to the safe. But _Louis_ is…unrelenting and holding his ground. It’s surprising actually and a goddamn turn on. _He’s tough_ , _a fighter, a real treat_ … _to my cock._ The hostage is difficult, pushes H away even with the threat of a gun looming over him. It’s like he is asking to be subdued.

“Quit moving, swine!” He holds him down against the wall.

“No!! I live to be impossible!” _He’s sassy…he’s a fucking beast_. The comment goes straight to his crotch, to his libido, his brain, his sex drive. _I want to fuck you_. He cannot breathe through his nose…if he catches the man’s scent, he’s done for and will probably want to touch those lips and fervently kiss them. Louis continues to thrash about, nearly knocks him over, fights with all of his strength.

“I didn’t want to do this.” He grips the man's shoulders, flips him over onto his stomach, and holds him down. _Oh...my God...that ass...it's... it's..._ His cock is screaming at him, warning him, begging him to touch, to feel. _I want him_.

“Let me go!!” Louis yells. He binds those adorable little wrists together, wishes they were bound to his head board, and ties the knot. “I can still use my legs!!”

“Fuck you! Now shut up!!” He reluctantly stands and takes the man with him.

“You can tie me up, threaten me, hit me, anything! I will _not_ tell you!” He watches those lips move, notes how his tongue forms the words, how his mouth accentuates each syllable. The stubble, the jawline, those _eyes._ He instinctively moves closer ready to kiss him, show this man a side of him he fears. _It'll be okay...he_ -

He shoves the gun back into Louis’ face as a chill runs up his spine.

“Fucking tell me.” He cocks the weapon. “Or I'll blow your fucking head off!”

The hostage’s bravery dwindles into that of utter fear, the fight he once possessed drained as he falls back against the wall. He hides his handsome face, cowers at the gun inches from his body, the deadly weapon H is having little to no difficulty handling. It's sad. This entire situation is sad...He closes his eyes, listens to the cries, finds his cock responding for all the wrong reasons and can only imagine what will happen if he were to fail.

 


	3. Unsuccessful

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He was so close to this random man who dropped into his life like the fucking plague and he wants him...wants him so badly he can taste it. He's never been this wanton, so excruciatingly turned on, so dead set on touching someone that he's surprised he got this far.

Now.

**_Me._ **

I shift uncomfortably on the floor, wiggle my fingers, shuffle my feet against the plush carpet, attempt to figure out what is happening around me.

Where am I and what exactly will these men do to me if I do _not_ share the combination to the vault? Will I be tortured? Killed!? Don't they realize they need two keys!? It's not just a series of numbers anymore?! And why did they choose _my_ bank specifically? Is it the fancy facade? The adorable staff? Or the location? Is it the millions of dollars in cash and coin?

_Ah yes...that makes sense._

We're the largest financial institute in the city and are _required_ by law to house over a certain amount of cash at all times. _But that is not public information...how would they..._

I shake my head because when there's a will, there's a way and obviously they are very willing so they most likely figured it out on their own. _How? Who knows_.

These men were smart too.

They came after hours, busted in through the back door when there are little to no people around, found the _one lone_ jackass inside to torment. It was far too easy especially with the alarm supposedly disarmed, a cake walk for two seasoned professionals who are driven by their greed to steal from others. So really the only obstacle was me.

_Damnit._

I think back to just a couple of hours ago, rehash the steps I took, the procedures I followed to properly close up the bank. I _know_ I turned on the alarm when Danielle left, I remember specifically inputting the codes, securing the vault, teller area, locked all the doors. So how could the alarm be _disarmed_? How is that possible? Isn't someone paying attention!? _What the fuck!!_

A distant shout startles me from my thoughts, an angered cry that I wish I did not lay witness to. It hurts my head and heart, makes me wonder _what_ they're so upset about because surely I am in a far worse situation than they are, you know being tied to a desk and blindfolded and all. _They at least can scratch an itch on their nose._ I should be the one who is screaming.

I shift once more now regretting my choice of undergarment when the door swings open. My chest tightens at the sound it makes as it crashes into the wall and rattles on its hinges. _Okay so this guy is either strong or really pissed off._ A hand is now gripping my chin, forcing my head up. _Yup, strong._ I attempt to fight him, strain my wrists against the rope, feel the desk agitate as I struggle. I want to shout in his face, rupture an eardrum, become difficult, show I still have a fight left in me! But my throat closes up.

And I’m left choking on my own tongue.

The blindfold is ripped from my face then.

I blink, feel my eyes adjust to the light shining directly into my face, shy away from the masked figure obscuring my vision.

“W-what?” I manage. “I don't-”

“Do _not_ fucking start.” The voice is deep, threatening, and seeping under my skin. I push back into the metal desk to put distance between us, find a green iris staring into my soul. “Tell me.” He repeats for what seems like the millionth time. “What is the combination?” He grips the front of my shirt and tugs forward. If I'm not mistaken his breath hitched in his throat. “Spill it kid!”

“I...am not a kid!” _Why do they always think that…?_ “Let me go! I will _not_ tell you anything!” I remain stoic or try and pretend to be. I'm shaking slightly...actually shaking a lot. This guy is...there's something about him. I am transfixed on those green eyes, witness them change from torment to lust, find them dilating. _What?_ I can't look away either.

His breath is hitting my cheeks, the sweet smell permeating my nose, the taste inciting these emotions I cannot begin to decipher. _Okay…this isn't normal?_ His hand is gripping my shirt, his knuckles occasionally grazing my stomach through the cotton and it's such a simple touch but it feels like more. _It feels like…it belongs there?_

“Answer-” He clears his throat. “Answer me!” He pushes me against the desk, becomes frustrated with my persistence. I refuse to tell him though. _Why? Who am I protecting!?_ _Just...NO_. These men will not succeed, not if I have anything to do with it.

“No!!” I yell. I move my arms, my legs, use my remaining strength to free myself. “Let me fucking go!”

“Fuck you.” He releases my shirt and stands. “Hope you enjoy your stay.” He retreats and I am graced with his backside, his ass, muscular legs, long stride... _Great so my abductor is seemingly perfect_. On the outside.

The door slams shut before I am able to respond.

**_Him._ **

He's ridiculously erect.

It's straining against his jeans, rubbing on the inseam of the zipper and it's making his head spin. He removes the ski mask and takes in gulps of air to clear his mind. The onslaught of his arousal was crippling and he nearly gave in. He was so close to this random man who dropped into his life like the fucking plague and he wants him...wants him so badly he can taste it. He's never been this wanton, so excruciatingly turned on, so dead set _on_ touching someone that he's surprised he got this far.

Louis’ body is calling to him, pulling him back, draining his control as this _yearning_ consumes him and flows through his bloodstream like a drug. _I want him. I fucking want him_ _on all fours, ass bare and waiting for me._

He turns around, stalks back to the room, and grips the doorknob like a lifeline. His knuckles are white, his coherent self suffering at the hands of this person. His cock does a dance at the anticipation. _Yes...my goodness yes. I’m so close._

No.

No!

He wants the money, _not_ the man.

He backs away from the door.

“Fuck.” He swipes at the sweat on his brow. His mind is reeling, his thoughts swirling in circles as he fights this inner turmoil. He has to keep it together, retrieve the combination, take his share of the money and move on. He heads to the living room and digs his phone out of his pocket. He dials the boss.

“Yes.” The tone is clipped.

“He can't stay here.” He runs a hand through his hair. “I'll never get the combination from him.” He states matter of fact.

“No, H. This is your task. You want the money, you must work for it.”

“I am holding a man captive! This is against everything I've ever done before! Interrogation is not my specialty!!” He cannot help but raise his voice out of frustration.

“And what is your so called specialty?” _Snatch, fuck, release_.

“Theft. As in...I _take_ physical items! Not actual people!” He reiterates.

“You fucked up.”

“And!? You never have before?”

“Remain anonymous. Ensure this person does not find out who you are.”

“Thank you for the _reminder._ ”

“Is that an attitude I hear?” He hangs up without giving an answer.

“Fuck you, too.” He throws the phone across the room and sinks into the couch cushion fighting the urge to touch himself.

**_Me._ **

I just cannot find comfort.

I can't decide whether it's the lace rubbing between my ass cheeks or the lack of room in my slacks from this incessant boner that seemed to appear out of nowhere. _My body chooses the worst moments to become aroused…I mean really?_ I look down at the bulge in shame.

“I am holding a man captive! This is against everything I've ever done before! Interrogation is not my specialty!!” I hear the voice echoing down the hall. He must be on the phone…or having an intense conversation with himself. _I hope it’s the former…_ I strain my ears to listen but it’s too muffled for me to understand. _He’s probably delusional._

Forgetting the man all together, I look between my hands, and note my red, chaffed wrists just beneath the rope. _It hurts..._ I twist my arms, tug on the restraints, dismiss the annoyance between my legs, focus on escaping.

“Ah!!” I shout at the pain. “ _Fuck!_ ” The door swings open again and I freeze in place. The man is there. His face is covered, his chest is visibly expanding as he breathes, his hands are shaking at his sides.

What is he doing?

He stalks over and releases the bindings. _Okay I was not expecting that._ He grips my forearm and tugs me forward.

“Get the fuck up.” He grunts.

“T-take it easy! You'll pull my arm out of its socket.” I gradually make it to my feet.

“Shut _up!_ ” He shakes me quite violently. “Just keep your mouth closed. I am taking you to the bathroom because the _last_ thing I need is a piss stain on my carpeting.” We're about to walk into the hallway when he abruptly stops. “Wait. You need this.” He procures a blindfold from his pocket. “Turn around.” I oblige and am shut into darkness. His fingers linger on my neck, their slight pressure evident on my skin as he tightens the knot. _He's so warm_. But it's over too soon. “Let's go.” He grips my wrists and forcibly leads me away.

“Um do you think-”

“Shut up! Just _shut up!_ ” He jerks me harder and I practically fall over. My stomach is in knots as I am lead blindly through this random person’s house. _It’s awkward. It’s like being on a first date and searching for the bathroom after you just had sex_. “Here. Do whatever and knock when you're finished. If you're not done in two minutes I am barging in whether you like it or not.” A door slams shut behind me.

I remove the blindfold and feel for a light switch. _Can't even be a gentleman and turn it on for me._ I run my fingers along the wall, find the switch and flick it on. I look up and-

_Holy shit._

It's a bathroom; a very luxurious bathroom covered in marble and gold plated _everything._ It's massive, it's something you see in one of those mob movies... it's absolutely the size of my entire apartment and I cannot believe my abductor can afford this. _He's a bank robber, duh. Possibly a drug pusher too. Ugh figures._

I step further in and catch my reflection in the mirror. I nearly shriek at the sight. I'm disheveled, red-eyed, pale. I look...like I've been kidnapped or fucked. _I'd take the latter this time._ It's a horrid sight but what can I do?

Putting my looks aside I run to the window, peer through the pane of glass and note just how high I am. _Jumping is out._ I move to the cabinet and search its contents, look for any sort of weapon... scissors, razors, something with a spiked edge... anything that could cut through rope. There's nothing. It’s filled with black nail polish, hair clips, and shampoo bottles. _Strange_.

“Sixty seconds!” I hear on the other side of the door. _Fuck._ I refocus, do my business, splash water on my face, and regain my composure. _I need a plan…But-_ “Time is up!” He barrels through the door disrupting my reverie. _I'm such an ass...why didn't I lock it!?_ “Turn. Put your hands on the counter.” I do as instructed and soon he begins patting down my legs. _Those hands...holy shit those hands._

“What are you doing?” I ask. _Copping for a feel?_

“I heard the drawers opening. Need to be cautious.”  He finishes his search then slips the blindfold on.

“It's such a short walk-”

“ _No._ ” He grips my wrists and directs me forward through the home. _Never mind_. Soon I am pushed to the ground and land directly on my forearms.

“Jesus! Watch it!” I groan.

“Shut the fuck up.” He flips me over into a seated position and sits ungraciously on my legs. He grips my left wrist, leaving my right hand free, and works the knot. Using this as an opportunity, I struggle against him, punch blindly, manage to hit him twice. But he easily subdues me with his weight, grips my arms, moves impossibly close to my face, entraps me. _This would be hot...under normal circumstances._ “There better not be a bruise in the morning.” He grunts. “Now, hold _still._ ” Those fingers are relentless, encircling my wrist, tying the rope snug to my skin. “Let's try this again.” He moves to my right hand. “What is the combination?” The rope is tugged taught.

“Damnit!” I flinch. “T-that-”

“Numbers. Only.” I take a deep breath.

“No.”

“So be it.” He moves away. “Sleep well.”

“Wait!!” I shout. My fingers are numb, my mind is jumbled, I'm _afraid._

“What?” His voice sounds strained as if he is struggling with... what exactly? _Interrogation is not his specialty_. I find his eyes and they’re soft, pleading? No. Fear? No. _What is it?_

“I can't f-feel my fingers.” I beg hoping I can get through to him. “Loosen the binds. Please!”

“So you can try to escape again? Ha! That's funny.” He slams the door closed.

“No!!”

**_Him._ **

He's in the shower jerking off, gripping himself so tightly with the thought of that man under him, pretending he's being manhandled and pleasured. It would be so easy to simply go to him, kiss him stupid, suck on those lips, fuck him silly.

_Holy shit, Louis. Yes. Say my name...what I'd give to hear my name cross those lips._

The image is as clear as day. It's a permanent stain. It's a beautiful feeling.

His pumps are quick, hard, unforgiving, and empty. He's empty. But he continues anyway, riding the high towards his orgasm, finds it is close...really close. _And fuck it'll feel magical._ He releases with a strangled moan onto the shower floor, watches the thick white substance wash away hopefully taking his irrational feelings with it. He slumps against the tiles allowing the water to cascade down his chest and torso, cleansing his mind of those enchanting eyes and curves, the subtleties that make this perfect man...so attractive. _Fuck...fuck fuck!!_

It's pure torture.

He's aching.

Louis is going to be the down fall of him and there is nothing he can do to stop it. _Unless I take him….even if he says no._ Then what? What would that do? Forcing himself on someone? What's that!?

He quietly sobs into his hands at the revelation, hates himself for being dragged into this shit, for having these wayward thoughts, and for a person being tied up against their will for _money._

_He cannot stay here!_

But the money... it would-

 _I have to let him go!!_ _This isn't who I am!_

He grips his hair and sinks further into himself searching for another reason _why_ this entire situation is completely fucked up. It's wrong. It's selfish. He will not be able to live with himself if something were to happen to Louis, if _he_ were the one to hurt him in the end. That’s why he should free his victim.

But...the _money_!!

He needs it. It would bring him peace, allow him to take a break from a life he's found himself forced into that proved to be too easy. He fed off of the wealth of others for years that it’s starting to lose that spark he once felt, the exhilaration! _The instant gratification_. But it’s not worth it anymore. He’s exhausted.

And this job is proving just that.

He finally shuts the water, hastily dries off and climbs into bed. He faces the window, grips a pillow to his chest, and ignores his third erection that's resting uncomfortably against his thigh. _It's in the air. His scent is consuming the air! How!?_

“He cannot stay here.” He mumbles. “He'll be gone tomorrow. I'll bring him back to the bank and say he escaped...say he knocked me unconscious and ran off.” He closes his eyes feeling a modicum of relief wash over his limbs. It's the perfect plan. The boss will never suspect that he lied. _Yeah... he'll never know. Yeah... it'll be..._

He has nearly slipped under when those eyes appear, those blue, beguiling irises that entranced him the moment he captured them. They're so beautiful and coupled with those lips, it's the perfect picture...a flawless masterpiece...his undoing.

His hand is moving of its own accord now, making work of the erection, stroking his length with such precision. It's glorious. This will be the best release yet.

He's outwardly whining, thinking of that mouth wrapped around him, sucking him, bringing him immense pleasure. _Oh_... _the feeling is..._ It's all too much, his mind is cluttered with these images, thoughts, _needs_ , fabricated touches. He's shocked he reached his peak from the distractions. But the orgasm tingles fiercely in his stomach, let's him know he is very much _ready_ to let go.

It's almost a burning sensation, almost too painful but he's unable to prevent it. He wants to feel it, wants to feel those fingers grazing his torso, those legs entangled with his own, be taken care of, coddled…

But the burning is replaced with hunger, a hollowness in his gut he is certain should not be there. He'll feel empty the moment he climaxes, understands these fantasies of being intimate with this man will never be, that his imagination has once again gotten the best of him.

_Go._

_Go._

_Go!!_

He doesn't care. His desire to fucking cum all over his bedding is more important-

He's there. His fingers are covered, his clean boxers ruined, his cries echoing through the night. He did it…

And he's still alone.

**_Me._ **

I heard him.

It was obnoxious, erotic, a sound that went straight to my groin and to my stomach. I want to hear him again... _why?_ This man is my captor not a friend with benefits! What's wrong with me!?

I pull my arms, hate the fact that I am still trapped, goddamn blindfolded, and more so that I hit him and he didn’t even flinch. He’s a fucking brick, indestructible, a goddamn wall, and here I am a dainty, little flower that’s so easily crushed.

“Grrr!! Let me GO!!!” I scream into the air. _I did it…! “_ Help ME!!! PLEASE!!” I figure that's the best place to start. “SOMEONE!! Can anyone hear me!!” The ground begins to shake, the aftershocks from my abductor's footfalls reverberating through the home. But I don’t stop. “HELP!!!” The door flies open and I am frozen, scared shitless, unable to believe I managed to do that.

“What the fuck are you doing!?” He grips my shoulders, squeezes his nails into my skin, violently shakes me.

“I...w-was trying to…” But I couldn't care. Actually, I am vaguely aware of the harsh treatment because it's being overridden by his freshly cleaned skin. It's flooding through me, transmitting his warmth, washing me from the inside out. _Wow_. The man tightens his hold.

“If you continue shouting, I will literally shove a sock in your mouth.” _A cock or a sock?_ I mentally slap myself.

“Look who’s talking? I think the neighborhood heard your moaning.” I say. “Was _your hand_ that good!?”

“Fuck you.”

“You say that a lot. Are you looking for a yes or no answer?” _Go me!!_

“What-” The hands are gone. “ _No_. Now if you do not shut-”

“Then what? You'll threaten me with your gun? Or the sock? Or maybe jerk off some more? Because then please, give me fucking earmuffs!!” He shoves me against the desk, wedges his forearm under my neck, cuts off my air supply. _Uh oh._ I fight against him, kick my legs out, feel my lungs burning for oxygen. _Fuck he's strong. This is what I get for being over confident._

“Keep your goddamn _mouth_ shut you fucking cocksucker.” I ignore the insult and strain my arms against the rope, try and push him away but it's no use. He's too powerful. _He just smells good._ “Now, as I was saying.” He releases his arm and backs away. I choke for air, feel my skin tingling where my abductor touched me, find the fear starting to settle. “The _only_ words you are to speak are the numbers to the combination. Other than that, your annoying banter will not be tolerated.” I hang my head in defeat, allow my arms to go slack, contemplate if this fight is worth it. “Good. Hopefully you'll come to your senses in the morning.”

The moment he leaves I allow the tears to fall and soak into the blindfold.

**_Him._ **

He's crying into the comforter, practically wailing. It hurts, his head is throbbing, his stomach on fire, body exhausted, and he's just so angry with himself. 

How is this okay? How is he supposed to move on with his life knowing he hurt another human? Fucking _choked_ them? Threatened them with violence and death? Toyed with their emotions? _Being physically attracted to him!?_

He sobs harder.

This is not one for the weak minded nor for a person with feelings because he certainly _does_ have them. He is far too caring for this line of work. He was comfortable with the breaking and entering, _fine_ with the interrogation, semi-okay with taking the man from the bank _understanding_ the boss would be handling it from there. But _him_ being tasked with holding a man captive is _not_ okay.

_I could lie. My plan can work!!_

But this boss is ruthless, unfeeling, certainly not the personable type. If he were to say _he_ fucked up...he'll be tortured, forced to endure the worst possible treatment, destroy the opportunity they had at succeeding. _And all because of this one man._

_All because of Louis._

It's either his sanity or this person's life.

Which should he choose?

Neither.

He won't. _I can't_.

He'll get the information, his boss will receive the money, he'll walk away scot-free, and allow the man to live unscathed. Done. That’s the plan.

He must succeed.

**_Me._ **

I haven’t stopped.

The tears are inexorable and as the fear seeps further into my bones, I cry harder at the unjustness. It’s as if the fates wrote this into my stars, had me go to work on my day off, to be the chosen one, to be plucked from my comfortable, relatively easy going life and forced to go through whatever this is. It’s like I’m being _punished_ for some deplorable act I’ve done in my past and this is my repayment.

Is it because I’m fooling around with a married man? Or because I allowed him to use me then selfishly continued for my own needs? Is that it? Is this what higher-beings do to assholes like me who think they’re superior to others? Numb to their consequences? _Un-fucking-touchable?!_  

This is what I get for having confidence?! _No, I get choked for that._

My brain is just not functioning. It’s still at my desk reviewing documents, going over this one customer’s account that is supposedly incorrect, helping the teller’s close out, making schedules… _doing  my fucking job_. So basically this entire ordeal has yet to fully sink in and I know once it does, it’ll leave me broken and battered.

_Am I going to die?_

Death?

That’s all for me then?

I bend my legs, rest my head against the desk, clench and unclench my fingers to prevent them from going completely numb, and wait because that’s all I am capable of doing.

**_Her._ **

Danielle is by her computer eyeing the door waiting for Louis. It's eight forty-five. There is no way he'll be late again. She drops him a text asking where he is and continues to stare at the entrance.

“Where's Simon-Wannabe?” Ben asks. She rolls her eyes.

“Please shut up?” She snaps. “You're not funny.”

“We all know he's trying to take the manager position!”

“And we all know you're trying to take _his_!!” She looks at her watch again. “Damnit.”

“I'll unlock the safe.” Simon walks from his office towards the teller desk.

“Where's Louis?” She gets in his face. “He's always here on time.”

“He was late last week!” Ben says from behind her.

“Sir, please.” She ignores the kid. “He…” She turns towards her friend's office and finds the computer screen on. “That's strange.”

“I do not know where Mr. Tomlinson is. In fact-” He checks his watch. “…he is late.” Her boss doesn't even seem phased by his absence. “I'll get the safe. Take this, I need your help.”

“But…” she absently takes the key from his outstretched hand. “He always shuts down at night.”

“He did have his _date_ last night. Maybe he overslept again.”

“That’s right.” _I forgot._ But he would have texted her how it went. “Just against his character.”

“He has not been himself lately.” Mr. Cowell says as he unlocks the safe. _That’s your fault_. “His mind seems…preoccupied.” _YOU!! It was YOU!_

“Is that so?” She attempts to subdue her malice. “He seemed perfectly fine to me. Actually, he was looking forward to his date until he left _your office_ yesterday.” She snaps. _Keep it together, Danielle_.

“Are you saying it was my doing?”

“Yes!” Simon swings the door open.

“He needs to learn how to take constructive criticism and not blame _others_ for his impulsive disposition.” He chides. “That’s his weakness. He’s too afraid to take responsibility for his actions, Danielle. Don’t you see? He blames his exhaustion, his _dates_ , his very own manager when in turn, he is simply _inconsiderate_.” He takes out a drawer and faces her. “I’d hate to lose such a strong worker as a result of his negligence.” He takes a step towards her, invades her personal space. “I advise you to stay away from him.” He smiles, pushes the drawer into her hands, and walks away. “Oh _Ben!_ Good to see you!” Her skin is covered in gooseflesh.

_What the fuck was that?_

Is her boss insane? Did he seriously call Louis inconsiderate? Is he trying to convince her that _Louis_ is the fuck up when in turn, it’s him?

She walks to her computer, logs on, and pretends the conversation never happened. She refuses to believe Mr. Cowell, understands _exactly_ why he is treating her friend with such little respect. It must be to mask the relationship they have together, to cover his tracks, to make it sound like Louis is the most repulsive human being to walk the earth.

_I know._

She stares him down as he speaks to Ben, shoots daggers at the back of his head, wills him to slip on the floor and bust a kneecap. _I hate you._

**_Him._ **

He’s been standing outside the study for nearly a half hour weighing his options and devising a plan where he can convince this man to give him the combination. It all sounds _fantastic_ in his head but in reality, it just isn’t the case. It's flawed, filled with loopholes, and unconvincing. _Seduction may be an option._

He groans.

If he chose _that_ route...well, his cock would be happy for sure.

He places his ear against the door and listens intently for any movement, any sign of life. But it’s silent. _He must have finally fallen asleep or lost his voice from all of the crying._

He heard it all night, resorted to putting headphones on to be able to sleep in peace and not come running back in here to comfort the man, remove the bindings and release him. It's not what he wants...this isn't what he _wants_! _Goddamn it!!_ He grips his curls to calm his nerves and focus.

He takes a deep breath, places his free hand on the knob, and quietly opens the door.

Louis is there on the ground, body slumped over his legs, back rising and falling in a steady, rhythmic pace, arms extended at his sides. He’s asleep. The prisoner's fingers have a slight purple tinge to them confirming the snugness of the binds which for some reason makes his heart skip a beat. _Why though?_ Does he feel sorry?

_Yes._

Is he turned on?

_Fuck yes._

His stomach is turning over at the sight before him, at the man who was not given an opportunity to even…fight, the victim who was overrun by two selfish pricks looking to catch a break. And really what for? He's already had it with this life, should have considered leaving when he had the opportunity, should stop feeling guilty...

He shakes his head. It's not use.

_Get on with it. Put on the act._

He walks over to the man and shoves him with a booted foot.

“Wake up.” He grunts. “No more rest.” He nudges with more fervor and Louis awakes with a start. H watches his arms struggle against the rope, hears the sharp intake of air, the hushed sob as it catches in his throat. He pulls the blindfold free. “Good morning.” Louis doesn’t reply. “I’m hoping a decent night's sleep cleared your head.” He pulls a chair over. “Has it? Are you willing to tell me the combination now? Because really, it’s simple.” He carefully sits down. “I get what I’m asking for and you’re set free. I’d say it’s an even trade.” He is staring at a mop of floppy hair and not those lovely blue irises. “Look at me.” He demands. _Nothing_. “Lift your _fucking_ head.” He takes a deep breath. _It’s an act…all an act!_ He takes a chunk of fringe and yanks Louis’ head back revealing those beguiling eyes. They’re bright, rimmed with tears, completely bloodshot, filled with anguish. “Did you not hear me?” He asks as his own distress consumes him. The man just stares past him at the wall. “ _Look at me!_ ” He grips tighter. “Tell me the fucking combination or I’ll-” _Insert another empty threat here_. He doesn’t even finish his sentence. He releases Louis’ hair and watches the man’s neck give out.

**_Me._ **

“Did you not hear me?” _I did but I’m ignoring you._ “I will set you free if you just give me the combination! You’re unharmed…it’ll be like nothing happened.” _What is he trying to do?_ I keep my head down, listen for any crack in the façade. _Or is it? Maybe he really is a shithead inside and out?_

But I saw something last night.

It was quick, but it was there whether my abductor meant to reveal it or not: compassion. It took a while for me to identify the emotion but I found it and he possesses it. This guy is not who he pretends to be. There is something underlying that he is having difficulty concealing especially when caught off guard. _He is inexperienced._

I would like to try and call him out, reveal his truths. But he scared the living shit out of me last night. His strength cannot be reckoned with, is certainly not something I want to be subjected to again because honestly? He could snap me in two if he damn well felt like it.

_So why not tell him? If I fear him this much, why the fuck am I simply not opening my mouth?_

I’ll go back to my life, probably see a shrink from post-traumatic stress, be pumped with drugs to calm my nerves, probably not have a job because I’ll be fired by the bank’s owner! _Ugh…so essentially, my life is fucked no matter what I do._

I have some thinking to do I suppose.


	4. Luckily

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The skin is raw, it's angry, glaring at him, reminding him he caused it and inflicted pain on a harmless being. He feels sick to his stomach and the longer he watches Louis run a delicate finger along the damaged flesh the worse it becomes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to make note of one thing... The *them* sections are actually meant to be the conversations between the two main characters.  
> Just wanted to make that clear. Thanks!!

**_Them._ **

[H]: Wait...you _don't_ watch Criminal Minds? How about Black Mirror?

[H]: It reminds me of a modern Twilight Zone.

[H]: I'm addicted…

[L]: So you're saying you'd actually want to... Netflix and _*_ chill*?

[H]: Um...well yeah. These shows are excellent. :)

[L]: That's laaaaame.

[H]: Are you implying that I am a...loser? ;)

[L]: No! Never...I mean...Maybe.

[L]: Uh…Absolutely!!

[H]: Fine, maybe I am a loser but I prefer quiet evenings spent at home.

[L]: That's your perfect date? A night in?

[H]: Yeah. Still a loser?

[L]: Yup! But maybe…

[H]: Maybe what?

[L]: I'd like to be a loser too.

[L]: Well what I meant was...I could stoop to your level of loser!

[H]: I bet. It's not easy being this prosaic.

[L]: Okay you totally Googled that word!!

[H]: Maybe I did! I bet you don't know what it means though.

[L]: _Ordinary_. Run of the mill.

[H]: Good job...using the internet to figure that one out.

[L]L: I have quite an extensive vocabulary if I am being honest.

[H]: Sure…

[H]: But what is your perfect date?

[H]: *crickets*

[L]: I guess I like to go out occasionally.

[H]: You guess?

[L]: I never put much thought into it I suppose.

[H]: Do you like going for dinner? Drinks? Coffee?

[L]: Tea! I prefer tea.

[H]: There we have it. So you like tea. And what else?

[L]: I like dinner too. Nothing fancy though. I prefer low-key, neighborhood joints.

[H]: Now we're cooking with gas.

[L]: What?

[H]: Now I'm getting someplace!

[L]: Yes! You've made a slight dent!

[H]: Good! So you like going to local restaurants.

[L]: Dive bars are my favorite!

[H]: Aren’t those places…dirty?

[L]: No! You have to find the right place!

[L]: They’re not all gross and dingy.

[H]: I bet…

[L]: I’m not convincing you.

[L]: But I will! Just watch me.

[H]: I’d like to see you try!

[L]: Okay! It’s on.

**_Me._ **

“-the combination?” I blink lazily and keep my head low.  I'm tired of this guy pestering me. “Lift your head!” He nudges my leg again. “What the fuck happened!? You became a goddamn mute overnight!?” _You choked me, you scared me…you are quite strong and will probably not hesitate to use it in the future._ “You're infuriating.” He stands abruptly and walks out of the room.

“No I'm persistent.” I mumble and wring my hands. What am I doing? Shouldn't I be fighting? Do I want to survive this? What if he gets his boss? What will I do then!? _Will he choke me too and not hold back until I’m passed out? Or dead?_ How do I resist with my hands bound? _I’m fucked essentially._

“No!!” I hear from across the apartment.

“Huh?”

“Fuck you. I don't need your help. Your plan is shit!” I shrink back into the desk. “I won't let you in...Call the cops? Okay good. Real smooth...I'm sure the boss will appreciate it.” _Yes please!! Call the authorities!!_ “His idea!? He barely gave me a day! I will get through to him! Don’t worry.” _No...you won't. I’m not that easy._ “You will...not lay a fucking finger on him.” I lift my head. “Go _fuck_ yourself.” I hear a thump followed by a crash. I flinch at the noise, hear that scream I heard last night, feel the ground shaking as my abductor stomps down the hall towards the study. He comes barreling in then. “Just tell me!!” He falls to his knees before me, grips my shoulders, shakes me slightly. “Tell. _Me_ the fucking combination!! If you don't...if _do not_ share the information-” He squeezes his fingers into my skin. “I'll…” He's stalling. “I'll...I swear I'll-” My abductor takes a chunk of my hair, tugs my head back, looks me square in the eye.

His breathing is shallow, I can see his Adam's apple bobbing as he swallows, his hand is...quaking. _What is he doing_? I can't look away from those two green irises boring into my soul. Even with his hand in my hair and the stinging from his fingers piercing my flesh, I know for certain he will not hurt me. He is incapable. _But others might._

“What?” I ask. His eyes widen. “What will you do this time if I choose not to answer?”

“You have to understand something.” His voice has an edge to it. “If you _do not_ share the combination-”

“Let me go.” I state. “Just let me... _go_!!” I struggle against the rope to prove my point. “You can’t keep me here!”

“No!!” He screams in my face. “You're not going anywhere unless you give me the fucking information! That's the trade-off for your freedom.” He starts to unravel the binds suddenly which sends my panic into overdrive. “I may not force it out of you...but someone else may try.” He whispers.  I drop my head again.

“How would they?” My stomach clenches at the thought.

“I...I do not have that answer.” He tugs me up.

“Where are you taking me!?” I shriek as I attempt to plant my feet into the carpet. My heart begins to race in my chest, I'm sweating all over, my body screaming at me to protest! _He's taking me to the boss isn't he? I'm going to get the shit kicked out of me?!_ I struggle against his hold as he leads me out of the study. “Wait!! P-please! I...I…” His hands are firm on my forearms. _I’m not ready to face this guy!_ “I can't do this.” I choke on a sob. _Did his grip just tighten?_ _Is he holding me closer?_ Before I am able to savor the touch, he shoves me through a door into a dark space.

“Two minutes.” He grunts and flicks on the light.

_Bathroom again._

“Um…” I stumble into the vanity with relief, run a hand down my face, await the slamming of a door but it never comes. I peer over my shoulder in confusion and find he's standing there with his back to me. I clear my throat. “I-”

“A minute fifty.” He barks.

“W-wait you’re going to-”

“A minute forty-five.” He continues. I groan and turn the faucet on.

Is he seriously going to stand there like a fucking creep and listen to me pee? He left me alone last night so what changed? Is it because I searched for a weapon or tried to jump? He found out I was resourceful and took the opportunity to escape the moment I was given the chance? Or maybe he gets off on this sort of thing and enjoys the sound of a toilet bowl flushing? _Hey we all have our kink…No one should judge no matter how outlandish it may seem._ I can't help but shudder at that thought anyway.

Or what if it was the black nail polish?

_Yeah could be..._

Why would he take me back to the bathroom that _has_ anything personal in it then? Isn’t this the spare? He could have simply _removed_ the items if he felt uncomfortable. _Or don’t abduct people? That’s another thought_. What if he wanted me to find it though? Figure out his true identity? Witness his softer side? Or maybe he's storing it here to have others _not_ see it. _It is sort of hot...I wouldn't mind_ -

“Minute thirty.” He grunts. _Ah!!_

Somehow I will my brain to forget he is standing there (and the polish) and do what I have to do because really I haven’t a clue when I’ll be given the next opportunity. I splash some water on my face, run my fingers through my hair, take a few sips of water, use the remaining time to enjoy the freedom or whatever this is called. _Having full range of motion of my arms! There we have it._

I focus on the red rings encompassing my wrists, the deep crimson welts littering my once smooth skin. It's distracting...it's horrid... people will think I'm unstable. _I'll never find a job now._ I sulk to myself. _Don't feel sorry...this could work out. I can-_

“Times up.” I flinch and look up to find his masked reflection in the mirror. I have this sudden urge to lash out, beat him over the head, kick him in the balls, watch him writhe in pain on the floor. _Yeah…give him chaffed wrists…_ But I don’t move an inch, instead I just encircle my arms around my waist and wait like a fucking pansy shit. _So much for my confidence_. “Uh…Come on.” His voice cracked, _fucking cracked._ _He’s losing it_!

**_Him._ **

The skin is raw, it's angry, glaring at him, reminding him he caused it and inflicted pain on a harmless being. He feels sick to his stomach and the longer he watches Louis run a delicate finger along the damaged flesh the worse it becomes.

His heart is being torn to shreds, easily tearing at the seams, revealing his weakness and flood of emotions. He can feel it, feel his barriers crumbling, and strength dwindling, finding this is far too difficult for him to handle. 

But he cannot show sympathy towards this person or even give away any hint to his concern because the moment he does, Louis will without a doubt draw it from him. _He already makes me weak_. So any chink in the chain will certainly be used against him...and he must protect himself and conceal his urges.

H gently pulls the man out of the bathroom and back down the short hallway, savoring the feel of the victim’s skin underneath his fingertips. It’s so inviting…delicate...soft, he cannot help but tighten his grip and pretend for just a moment… _I want you. I want to hold you, kiss you…I want to feel your lips on me, run my hands through your hair, caress your-_

_Where's the blindfold?_

His forehead breaks out into a cold sweat at the realization because holy fuck he is done for. His family photos and personal effects are tucked away but still...if the man is observant enough, he could memorize this entire layout and run back to the police and then... _I'm fucked_. Everything will lead back to him as if he was the mastermind behind this stupid plan!

 _Maybe I should accept Nick's help, stop being so goddamn stubborn and admit I can't do this alone..._ The guy is as dumb as they come but he's done this sort of thing before so for him it would be like second nature. He could easily convince Louis to share the combination and lure him with empty promises, maybe avoid violence all together. But what if that's how he operates? What if Nick resorts to hitting the man? Cause unrepairable injuries? Alter Louis’ entire disposition? It makes H cringe, makes his fucking blood boil, makes him...feel empty.

_Why?_

_Why!?_

_Why the fuck do I feel like this?!_

Is it because he got to know the man on a personal level!? Because he knows firsthand that his prisoner is a nice person and simply looking to live his life? Was that the point of the date? To make him understand Louis’ weaknesses? Break the wall? Retrieve the combination with relative ease? _Probably? I don’t fucking know anymore!!_ He just wants out at this point, the money be damned. For some reason it doesn't seem worth it any longer.

“Sit down.” He instructs when they reach the study. “Keep your hands visible.” He retrieves the rope and ties the right arm first, leaving just a little slack. “T-that…” He clears his throat as his fingers linger on Louis’ skin. _I can’t let go._ “That better?” He chokes out. _What am I doing?_ He works the other wrist.

“It would be best if I were set free.” He finds those blue orbs staring him down. They're glassy, blood shot, full of utter sadness, and a hint of sleepiness.

“That's not possible at the moment.” He inspects his work. “Am I any closer to combination?”

“Not even an inch.”

“Alright then.” He gives Louis a once over, inspects his knots, ensures there is enough room for him to wiggle around, and stands. His heart clenches at the sight before him. He’s appalled, displeased with his actions, angered with himself for being so fucking selfish. _It’s money. It’s fucking money!_

He quickly leaves the room needing space, runs towards the kitchen, rips the ski mask off, grips onto the counter for stability. He swipes at his eyes as the tears stream down his cheeks, bites down on his fist to suppress his sobs. He can’t stop fidgeting, finds it nearly impossible to wash himself clean of this, feel any semblance of relief. What is he going to do? Seeing the man suffering with rope burn is giving him anxiety, image if he called on Nick for help? He’d be half dead! _I can’t even take the sobs_ … _or the sadness in his eyes._

So he has to do it! He cannot rely on anyone from his _team_ to assist. If he wants to get the combination, guarantee Louis’ health, then he must get through to the man, find the path to his heart, force him to open up without causing harm. _Now I understand the boss’s intentions._ He has to dig deep, remember their conversations…use this information to his advantage. _I've got this._

_He likes tea._

Okay so does he have tea? He searches the cabinets.

_He likes local joints…_

Maybe-

He’ll improvise.

**_Me._ **

The smells coming from the kitchen are making my mouth water.

What is my abductor doing?! Is he making himself a three course meal while I am sitting here starving?! I did not voice my hunger to him but isn't it obvious that eventually I'll need _food_ or some sort of nourishment? Or is that part of being a prisoner? I get to starve to death? _Great._

I ignore the deliciousness wafting its way over and stretch my legs out in front of me, flex my feet, rid my bones of any stiffness. I'm tired of sitting down...my butt is going numb, and my wrists? Forget it. The skin is torn and seeping blood. _Will he let me suffer?_

Probably.

“Here.” I look up and find my abductor holding a tray. “I um...I think we...this is for you.” He tentatively walks in and sits down before me revealing an array of breakfast items. _What?_ I inspect the plate.

“Oh good. You can work a toaster oven. Impressive.” I mock as I eye two perfectly cooked Belgium waffles, sliced fruit and a cup of orange juice.

“Actually, they're home made.” He grunts.

“You sure?” I'm skeptical... there is no way in fuck he made these himself. _They're flawless!_

“Yeah. I like to...just eat?” He snaps. “I spent all fucking morning in the kitchen.” _Slaving over a hot stove now?_

“I didn't ask for this. And plus, I can't eat it.” I shrug hiding my unease.

“Why!” I find his green irises and want to choke. They're smoldering, so angered, so fucking intimidating. _He's sensitive_.

“My hands are tied up and I can't use a fork.” I remind him. “You tied me to a desk, remember?” I wiggle my wrists.

“Well I-” He pauses.

“Yeah so...” My tummy rumbles. “Ugh…” I hide my reddening cheeks. “Just leave me alone? I see what you're doing. This will not give you the combination.”

“I need my victim strong and coherent. Don't make me force feed you.”

“Why strong?” _See it's comments like that…_ “What are you going to do?”

“Shove this waffle down your throat whether you want it or not. That's what.”

“Uh…” He methodically cuts up the waffle, pours syrup over the top. “What if I like butter?”

“Too late.” He pokes it with a fork and puts it to my lips. “Open.”

“You're going to feed me?!” I'm mortified! “Absolutely not. Just untie me and-”

“And allow you to weild a knife? How stupid do you think I am!? Now eat the goddamn waffle.” I'm watching his eyes, attempting to gauge his mood, his intentions. _What if it's poisoned? He can make my death look like an accident._

“You eat it first.”

“Why?” He drops his outstretched hand.

“I don't trust you.” I whisper. He grunts and doesn't hesitate. He lifts the ski mask and bites down on the waffle. _Oh my God his lips._ I gawk at his pink mouth as it works, find a sharp jaw, a-

It's masked again. _Damnit_.

“There.” He spears another piece of waffle and shoves it into my face. “Take it.”

“But you used that fork!” I whine.

“I don't give a flying fuck! Stop being a shit and _eat_!” He grips my chin, pries my mouth open even as I make a fuss, and shoves the food in. I want to spit it out in protest, kick him with my legs...but it's delicious and the longer I chew the more I realize how much my taste buds are enjoying it. “Good?” He asks. I nod once and open my mouth. “Perfect.”

I let him feed me.

I actually allow him to do so.

And I fucking _like_ it!

He's so attentive, cuts each bite so it's not too large, cleans my chin when a crumb goes astray, makes my mouth water for more... _and not just for food._ I'm enjoying the attention and I know it's wrong. It's completely fucked up because look at where it's coming from? A goddamn bank robber, a man who prides himself in stealing from people, seemingly enjoys hurting others to get his way! I shouldn't want it! But I do...and so does my cock. _Fuck...fuck...fuck!_

When the  food is gone, he puts a glass of orange juice to my lips.

“Drink.”

“Yes sir…” I mumble and I swear his hand shook. I find his green irises and they're... _holy fuck._ His pupils are blown...he looks-

“Okay that's enough.” He pulls the glass away and gathers the fork, napkin, and plate. “Hope you liked it.” He's gone.

What.

The.

Fuck?

**_Him._ **

He's sitting on the floor of the shower as the water sprays over his head. He's completely dressed, fully aware of the aching erection stifling in his jeans, and so fucking turned on he's finding it difficult to think past the fog settling over his head.

How could Louis say that? _Yes sir_. Why? What's the point? Was he being a smart ass? Was it because H was feeding him? Giving explicit instructions? Using his dominance over the man? _Does he want to say those things!?_

Ugh...He cannot get the image of Louis’ mouth out of his head, the way his jaw worked when he chewed, how his tongue licked across his bottom lip. Even thinking about it gives him chills, makes his body come alive, his heart race, his cock stir in his jeans.

He sits on his hands, attempts to remain in control and not jerk himself silly. He'd love to think of Louis’ lips as he strokes himself, get off on the very thought of them being together, possibly lying in his bed kissing and sharing tender touches of affection. _Yeah. Feeling those little hands roaming freely over me, spreading their warmth._ But he pinches his inner thigh. His mind is convincing... quite persuasive...so goddamn potent. _I have to fight against it! I cannot give in!_

He scrunches his eyes closed, feels the water soaking into the mask and his clothing, turns his imagination _off_.

He has to remember the real reason why his victim is here and it's certainly not for fucking. It's for _money_ and nothing more. He is on a job not some vacation. _Remember that. Louis doesn't want me. He wants to escape and put as much distance between us as possible._

_Remember._

_Focus._

_Succeed._

_Done._

**_Her._ **

She's watching Simon's every move, keeping a close eye on his actions, mannerisms, attitude, checking for any change. He's a lot chipper today, a little more relaxed than normal. _Why?_ Shouldn't he be worried? Louis is missing.

“Simon.” She calls her boss over. “Mr. Cowell I need more one hundred dollar bills.” She lies. He's having a conversation with Ben _(shocker)_.

“One moment.”

“I can't wait. We'll be getting busy soon and want to be ready.” She lies again. It's way past the lunch hour rush. But he's dumb enough to not notice.

“Oh alright.” She follows him into the vault area.

“Any word?” She presses as she hands over her written request.

“Word?” He unlocks the vault.

“Louis. Has Louis called back?” He remains silent. “Well?” He's unwrapping the bills, counting out what she wrote down. “Mr. Cowell-”

“I heard you!” He practically shouts. She takes a step back at the tone. “He never showed up! Never returned my call. He'll probably get fired for insubordination.”

“What!? It was one time!”

“No, Danielle. It was twice, in two weeks. He has not been the same. His work is slacking, he's losing his touch. _It's time._ ” He shoves the money into her hand and slams the vault door closed. “I'm calling the owner today.”

“You cant-”

“Oh but I can.” He glares at her and rushes away.

_But how?_

_He's done so much!_

She follows him out, quickly deposits the money into her drawer and finds her boss in his office.

“Simon!” She says. He's seated at his desk. “You cannot fire him! What if something happened!?”

“He has family, no?”

“What if he couldn't reach out to anyone! What if-”

“Are you finished?” He eyes her. “Please close the door on your way out.” He dismisses Danielle.

“I can't believe you. How could you be so cruel!? After all Louis has done for you!” She points a painted nail at him. “He is the face of this bank! Not _you_!”

“Get out.” Simon's voice is cool, calm, collected. “If you choose to act like a child, your presence is no longer necessary.”

“You should be fired. You do _nothing_ except sit in your office and undress the staff with your eyes!! You're a fucking pig!”

“You're fired.” He states simply.

“No. I quit.” She runs from the office. _How dare he! Fuck him!!_ She runs to her station, grabs her purse and phone. “Bye everyone. Good luck.” She eyes Ben. “I hope you're satisfied with yourself.” She flips him the bird and is about to leave when she steps into Simon's office. “And I know about you and Louis. He said you were the worst lover he's ever had.” She fibs and stomps out without another glance.

**_Me._ **

_Yes sir!?_

What the fuck was I thinking!?

Did I get so lost in the moment it simply rolled off my tongue!? Did I forget for a split second I am being held captive for a fucking vault combination and not for pleasure? Because of course, the man only wants money! Not me...sadly enough.

_But no! No I can't think like this!!_

What's wrong with me? And why am I aroused? How the fuck did this happen? _When_ did it happen? Why is there a bulge in my pants and how do I take care of it!? _Blue balled once again._

My body is betraying me, going against my better judgement and completely reacting of its own accord. It's like I have no control anymore. This man took every ounce from me and now he has my fucking body too.

Awesome.

Great.

Amazing.

What's next?

_Fuck!!!_

**_Them._ **

[L]: I work all the time.

[L]: I have to prove myself to my manager, my staff.

[L]: That’s probably the most important thing to me right now.

[L]: Is that dumb?

[H]: Absolutely not!

[H]: It’s great to be motivated. But-

[L]: But what? My butt?

[H]: No goof, you should never sacrifice your well-being for a job.

[L]: I’m not I just want to be successful.

[L]: What are your aspirations?

[H]: Had to Google that word.

[L]: Wait what?!

[H]: Okay that was a bad joke.

[H]: I know what aspirations are.

[L]: *taps fingers*

[H]: Give me another word.

[L]: Are you stalling?

[H]: Propitious.

[L]: Wait, come on!

[H]: Palindrome.

[H]: Animus.

[L]: OK!! Don’t answer that.

[L]: Jesus did you find a dictionary?!

[H]: I have a word of the day calendar.

[L]: Sure.

**_Me._ **

I awake with a start but I keep my eyes closed, pretend that maybe I’m lying in my bed and just about to get up for work. It would feel wonderful to be in my own apartment, in fresh clothes, with my hair washed and not a care in the world. Oh the simple times, how I took advantage of you. _Well, I had worries... but nothing compared to this._

I crack an eye open and I inwardly groan. Here I am on the floor with my arms tied and hair matted to my forehead. It’s gross, I feel dirty, and I really need to brush my teeth. I run my tongue along my lips and note the dryness. Do I call out? How do I request for water? I wish he hadn’t pulled away the orange juice. I was actually looking forward to it.

“Hello?” My voice sounds raspy. “Uhm…Abductor…man…person? Hello!” I raise my voice. I waggle my feet awaiting the footfalls and grunts. But it’s quiet. “HELLO!!” I try again. “I’m thirsty! Can you bring me water?” I wait a few seconds…and nothing still. _Okay what am I missing?_ I thought I was being interrogated? Where is my interrogator? “I don’t know your name but-” He’s in the door way.

And he’s dripping water.

From head to toe, he’s sopping wet.

His shirt is hanging loosely off his shoulders, his jeans soaked through, shoes…mask… _everything_. He looks pathetic.

“Um…I believe you’re meant to shower _naked_ and not fully clothed.” I state the obvious.

“W-what do you want?” He asks. His voice sounds brusque, full of vexation, devoid of all the tenderness it possessed earlier.

“I need…” I eye him closer, but his head is downcast. “Are you alright?”

“What do you need?” He is standing in the doorway.

“Water. You didn’t let me-” He’s gone. _Huh?_ What the fuck crawled up his ass and died?! He was fine…we were speaking…we were-

“Here.” He walks over with a cup in his hands.

“Thanks?” I lean forward as he places a straw into the glass. I take a long pull. “That’s better.” I clear my throat.

“Finish it.” He demands. _It’s a lot_.

“Can you just leave it here? I don’t want-”

“Whatever.” He puts it down on the desk and leaves the room.

“I don’t…! Wait!” _Fuck this guy has some serious issues_.

**_Him._ **

He changes out of his wet clothing and puts on pajama bottoms and a sweatshirt. He’s tired of wearing the ski mask so he’ll avoid Louis for a while and recoup some of his sanity and sort out these emotions roiling underneath his skin. He feels ill and the twisting in his gut is not helping.

_What the fuck is happening?_

The moment this man came into his life, he feels this constant pull on his body, a calling, an awakening to his senses. It’s freaking him the fuck out since it’s a sensation he has never felt before. He cannot decipher what he’s going through or even begin to think what it could mean, what it could potentially lead to.

_It could be a dead end._

He sits out on the balcony, wraps himself in a wool blanket and drinks from a glass filled with whiskey. The fresh air will cleanse his mind, the alcohol will bring him a sense of normalcy, and the freedom from Louis’ smell will clear his nostrils of its addictive properties.

What could it mean?

The cold shower shrunk his cock, rid him of those wayward thoughts that he found pumping through his limbs, and gave him a moment to think lucidly. He knows it’s temporary but it’s better than nothing he supposes. He doesn’t know when he’ll manage to retrieve the vault combination or if the boss will decide it’s time to intervene. H can only confirm it will not be good. Louis will probably not survive.

_But no!_

He cannot handle it!

_Why?_

Who is this Louis person? _Who is he?!_ Why is this man so attractive to him? Is it the pheromones? Is it the very aura that surrounds him? _He’s just…so much more than a prisoner…a victim…and if I were to lose him…_ The thought leaves a bitter taste on his tongue. He doesn’t want to lose anyone.

It’s-

“Please come back!” His body shivers. “Abductor person…man! Please!” _Just say my name_. “I don’t know your name…please!” _What could he possibly want?!_ He takes another gulp from the glass and reluctantly heads back in. He pulls the mask from the dryer and heads over.

“What?” He asks. The man is sitting cross-legged.

“I need more water.” He says. _He seems more alert, more articulate. I guess the waffles were a win_. He doesn’t think twice and retrieves the glass.

“So…I have an idea.” _Do I now?_ “You’ll get a sip for every number of the combination-”

“Nope.” Louis shakes his head. “Don’t do this!”

“Do what?”

“Force me to give up _water_ for goddamn money! Give me water!”

“It’s not just _money!_ It’s-” Well, that’s all it is… _It’s money_. Nothing more. Nothing less. “You heard what I want. Now give it up.”

“NO! I will _not!!_ ” He feels his anger coming forth. He puts the cup down and kneels before his prisoner. “What the fuck is the matter with you?!”

“ _Nothing_ is the matter with me. I am doing a job, just like you did yours, and if I do _not_ get the combination from you, I fail. And I do not like _failing_. So I highly suggest-”

“I don’t care! You deserve to fail! You don’t deserve any of this! You’re evil, a monster! You’re no better than your boss. If anything, you’re worse for keeping me here!” H grips his shoulders, pushes the man against the desk, watches his head snap back and smack into the metal. Those blue eyes look stunned. Scared. _I need to make you realize!_

“If the boss decided to take matters into his own hands, you’ll be sorry. You’ll _wish_ it were still me interrogating you, feeding you, allowing you trips to the fucking bathroom. _He won’t do that!_ ” He shouts. “He’ll cause harm, he will not stop until your half _dead_! He’ll manage to keep you coherent enough so you’re able to give him the information he seeks! He’ll _use_ you!” Louis is breathing heavy, his eyes are wide with horror.

“He-”

“I don’t know who he is. I’ve never met him…but he’s cold. He doesn’t _care_! And he most certainly doesn’t care about you.”

“Same goes for you!”

“Yes, you’re right.” He releases Louis’ shoulders. “I’m the last person he needs.” He backs away. “I wouldn’t be surprised if he killed me the moment he gets what he wants.” He states matter of fact and walks away.

“So why continue!?” He hears the voice echo down the hall. _That's a good question. Why am I still doing this?_ _If I die…_

He shakes his head.

_See? He's already crawling his way in._

 

 

 


	5. Closer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I can't move. For some reason, I'm frightened and it's not because I'm a prisoner. It's because... I'm feeling something foreign in my heart, something both exhilarating yet frightening simultaneously. It's indecipherable at the moment.

**_Them._ **

[L]: I really have to go to sleep.

[H]: I'm not stopping you. :)

[L]: Um yes you are! You won't stop texting me!

[L]: And I hate leaving a message unread.

[H]: If you need to get your beauty sleep, by all means, rudely ignore me!

[L]: See?! You'll think I'm rude.

[H]: Never. You're...too sweet.

[L]: You haven't met me. I can be the devil.

[L]: Especially when I'm hungry.

[H]: Hangry?

[L]: Precisely. It's my one downfall.

[H]: One!? You have one flaw?! Come on now…

[L]: I am perfection ;)

[H]: Probably. You probably are.

**_Me._ **

He hasn't returned.

It's night fall.

I'm alone.

In the dark.

My mind is fuzzy, circling back to the same few thoughts I cannot seem to rid myself of, the ideas that may come to fruition if I continue down this path.

_What time is it?_

_How long have I been sitting here?_

_Will he even come back?_

_Is my abductor calling the boss?_

Will I be dead by morning? Is my life over? What's going to happen!?

I take a steady breath, feel a tear escape from my closed eye, allow the droplet to roll down my stubbled cheek and drip onto my now wrinkled shirt. I'm hurting. My chest is tight, my stomach in knots, my mind reeling from the paranoia settling in.

I'm losing my coherency.

It's slipping through my fingertips as the blackness takes it's place and devours me whole. It's giving me the chills, sucking me dry. _I can't do this!!_

I begin to frantically struggle against the ropes, ignore the sting as my skin cracks and splits, as the urge to escape takes precedence. If my abductor plans on having me killed, I'll make him work for it. I refuse to give up hope or cry when I could have fought back.

“Ah!!” I shout as my wounds explode with blood. “Fuck you.” I whisper into the darkness before me. “Fuck _you_!!” I say with vehemence. I'm rattling the desk now, using my entire body to free myself from the loose bindings.

I continue on, ignore the blood dripping down my wrists and seeping into the carpet, feel a modicum of pleasure as I stain the rug. _Serves him right. He didn't get a piss stain but he got fucking blood instead_. My anger is my driving force and I forge on knowing I am probably.. _.not even close at all_.

I'm no where near freedom. I can't even taste it...

My tears are incessant, relentless, streaming down my cheeks, and forcing these grotesque sobs from my throat. I probably sound pathetic but I'm realizing now that I don't want to die and if I simply give them the combination I can be set free.

 _Set free?_ Will he do that?

_What if they gun me down?_

_What if I'm not given the chance? A chance... it would have been a mistake._

I cease my fight, drop my head as my arms go slack and cry.

**_Him._ **

He's cowering in the corner as Louis struggles, cries out in anger, shouts obscenities at him. _I deserve it. I deserve it all, Lou. Can I call you that by the way? Is it okay?_

He wants to go to the man, hold him tight, kiss those cheeks, run a hand through the soft brown fringe, feel Louis’ smooth skin that his fingers will no doubt savor.

“Fuck you!” He shutters at the voice, covers his ears as the wailing fills him to the brim with Louis’ rage. He's losing air, his heart is breaking, he's shattering into pieces. _No. No...no!_ “Fuck YOU!” He hears again.

 _I know... I know. Let me have it._ He curls into a ball on the floor, keeps his palms firmly planted against his ears, dips his head between his knees, listens to the sound of his breathing.

He cannot lay witness to this any longer!

_When will it stop!?_

**_Her._ **

“Just go in there and aimlessly wander into Louis’ office.” She says to her husband.

“Danielle look...I don't know-”

“Please, Liam. I need your help. My friend is in trouble.”

“But how do you know that? What if he had a family emergency?” He runs a hand through his cropped hair. “I think you're being paranoid.”

“I am _not_. This is serious. Now please go in there!”

“Why didn't you go yesterday?”

“I don't know…” She swipes at an eye, deliberates for a moment. “I was afraid of what I would find. I didn't have the courage to.” She admits.

“Alright well let me...see what I can do.”

“Thanks.” She gives him a chaste kiss on the lips and walks across the street.

She texted Louis’ phone all night, informed him she quit, warned him to leave too, spare himself the grief. He must know though…he has to know something is wrong. How couldn't he? He's observant…knows his shit...RIGHT!?

She checks her phone... _nothing_.

_Damnit!_

**_Me._ **

I am startled awake and there is something _bright_ seeping through my eyelids. At first I think it's my abductor shining a flashlight in my face, then I think the worst...I _found the light_ and died. _That's it I'm dead...is this what it feels like?_ I feel a sudden pang in my gut, a tightness in my chest. Really? That's it? I will remain in limbo forever? Remain immobile?

 _How did it happen_?

I slit my eyes open and- _Oh._ It's the Sun basking the room in a warm glow. It wasn't death it seems. I guess I have another chance. _Thankfully._

I gently waggle my feet, bend my knees, and move my arms-

“Fuck!” I shout as a stabbing pain radiates up my arms. “Shit...shit okay... that hurt.” I close my eyes to reorient my mind and prepare myself for what I am about to see. It's going to be ugly. It has to be. I sort of...lost it last night and now I'll most likely pay the price. My wrists are on fire, and the throbbing is so intense it's dizzying.

I lean heavily into the desk, continue to sit with my eyes closed, and breathe in and out. I focus on the steady rise and fall of my chest, ignore the numbing sensation in my ass and lower back, remind myself I am strong and can (and will) overcome this.

I take one last resounding breath in and open my eyes.

I squint at the harshness of the light and stall no longer. I slowly trail my eyes down my right arm, memorize every crease and wrinkle on my shirt’s sleeve, take my time before I reach my outstretched hand, before I land on-... _Fuck._

**_Him._ **

He only found peace when Louis wore himself out.

Once the prisoner ceased his tirade, he was able to sink into a fitful sleep. He was awakened every hour, on the hour as the whispers of Louis’ cries echoed in his head. At one point he was certain the man was still awake but it was simply his imagination getting the best of him and overtaking his subconsciousness. _There is no escape._

He rubs at his face and eyes as he slowly emerges from the bed. He instinctively pulls a joint from his nightstand and lights it. He can justify his shitty habit at a later time. Right now though, he needs the comfort.

 _I need the comfort? No I need to set Louis free_.

He takes a pull from the blunt and savors in the smoke consuming his lungs and nostrils. It's heavenly, it's masking the scents of the man that have since took residency in his head, releases his stress, brings him-

A loud, blood curdling scream disrupts his thoughts.

It’s chilling, gruesome, filled with such terror he isn’t quite sure it’s real. He feels it deep in his skull and the reverberations as it echoes throughout the apartment. He looks at the joint thinking it’s the drug but then it comes again. And it's no mistaking who it came from.

“Louis!!” He shouts. He's thinking the absolute worst, thinking maybe Louis hurt himself in some way. He quickly smashes the blunt into the surface of the bedside table and runs to the other side of his home. As he approaches, he hears the whimpering, sobbing, the strangled breathing. It's so pained...he wants to cry (or breakdown in the hallway. He cannot decide). “I’m here!!” He swings the door open. “I’m…here.” He finds him sitting on the ground with his face beat red, eyes glassy, cheeks tear stained. The stark crimson puddle pooling into the rug catches his attention. It's coming from Louis’ wrists. There's so much...He doesn't know what to do. “Are you okay?” He asks. Louis is wide eyed probably in horror, staring him down. “Your...your wrists are-” He touches his cheek. “What happened?” _Why is he looking at me like that?_  “What's wrong?” He asks. His hand feels cold against his skin. _Strange...my skin!!!_

He forgot the mask.

**_Me._ **

The throbbing seems to dissipate on its own as I watch this beautiful being before me. _It cannot be true. It...just can't be_. My mind cannot comprehend what my eyes are fixated on. The voice is the same, the eyes...are the same albeit with more sincerity than the last time I saw them, but green nonetheless, the hands. _Yup_. It's my abductor.

And he's gorgeous.

He's what I call perfection.

He clears his throat stirring me from my thoughts.

“Are you...are you okay?” He shoves his hands into the pockets of his sweats. “Do you think I can…” He swiftly approaches and kneels before me. His scent consumes me instantly, floods my senses. _Holy_. _Fuck._ I keep my facial expression impassive as to not reveal my attraction towards him, sit cross-legged to hide my growing bulge. It's just... seeing his face changes everything, awakens this hidden desire within me, pulls me from a bottomless pit. _What's happening?_ He unravels the rope, avoids my damaged wrist, expertly works it loose. “My God.” His voice sounds pained. “I'll be right back.” He leaves the room.

I look down at my hand, my _free_ hand, and closely inspect the wounds. _Fuck_. The gashes are deep, seeping blood, too visible. Will these heal? _I really will look unstable._

“Here.” I look up and find him holding a bowl with water, bath towel, and gauze pads.

The mask is nowhere to be seen.

He sits next to me, folds his long legs underneath him, and starts to soak the cloth. I watch him closely, take in the sharpness of his jawline, the curve of his pretty pink lips, the stubble dotting his chin. He's...what is he? He wrings the towel ridding it of any excess water and takes hold of my forearm. “This will sting. Just...try not to flinch.” I find his green irises and practically melt into the floor. _They're speaking to me... pulling me in_.

I nod once.

I close my eyes and focus on the hand touching me, the fingers encircling my arm, the breath hitting my neck. It's soothing, practically therapeutic, calming to my nerves. _Wow_. But the moment the towel touches my skin, I can't help pulling back in protest.

“What did I say?” He chides.

“I...I...it hurts.” I bite my bottom lip as he dabs the towel across the torn flesh.

“I know. _I know_ it does.” His grip is firm. “It's…” I hear a sniffle and I immediately open my eyes. His shoulders are slumped, trembling slightly. “I didn't mean…” He pauses and hides his face. “Just hold still.” He recovers quickly and resumes cleaning the cuts.

We're silent as he works.

I cannot seem to think of much to say so I settle back into the desk and watch. He's just so... beautiful. The hair. The face. The hands. The smell. Essentially the entire package. He hasn't mentioned the mask, is avoiding the conversation all together, doesn't acknowledge his mistake. I should mention it...but what if it angers him?

_He has a short fuse so it seems._

He's wrapping my wrists with the bandage, secures it tightly, and moves to my left hand. _He didn't tie me back up. Does he notice? Does he care?_

More silence fills the space.

I can't move. For some reason, I'm frightened and it's not because I'm a prisoner. It's because... I'm feeling something foreign in my heart, something both exhilarating yet frightening simultaneously. It's indecipherable at the moment.

_His fingers just feel so good._

_That much I know._

“I'm almost finished.” He mumbles. I'm watching the top of his head, note the curls at the nape of his neck, the Chestnut colored hair hanging in soft ringlets around his face. _So_ _pretty. He's pretty..._ He runs the dampened towel over a larger gash inciting a burning sensation. I pull back again.

“ _Ah_!” I yelp. “H-hurts.” I stutter. His head lifts and we're just...so close. _He's so close._ “D-don’t... Don't-” I shake my head. _Kiss me._

“I'm sorry.” He apologizes. His eyes are wide, so green, so bright. We hold the stare for a few seconds. _It's a dream. I'm dreaming. Did he lean closer? Kiss me_. But he dips his head breaking the contact, wraps the gauze to cover my skin. I take a deep inhale to clear those thoughts. _Kiss me? What!?_ “Done.” He states. “Come with me.” He gently pulls me to my feet and keeps his hand firmly on my forearm.

“W-where-...” I clear my throat. “Where are we going?”

“You have two minutes.” He says as he opens the bathroom door. “I'll wait here.”

“Um…sure.” I peer over my shoulder and find his arms are folded with his head down. I sigh. _What was that?_ I can finally breathe again. It's like he had me entranced under some sort of spell. _But that's not possible_. Is it? _Kiss me?_

I walk further in, catch my reflection in the mirror and it's worse than before, far worse. I'm so pale, so gaunt, completely devoid of happiness. It's a scary sight...this person before me is not who I am or what I want the world to perceive me as.

But here he is, as clear as day.

I rinse my face and mouth to rid my tongue of the staleness from sleep and quickly use the toilet. _It's different this time._ What was it?

“Times up.” He says. He's behind me once again and leading me back to my prison. Rather than shove me to the ground though, he helps me sit, ties the rope, and positions a pillow behind my lower back. “Waffles?” He asks.

I nod again.

“Sure.” He disappears in a flurry of brown curls and long legs. _Oh I am in trouble._

**_Her._ **

“His cellphone was on his desk, Danielle.” Liam sits next to her with the phone between his fingers. “It seems Simon did _not_ call him. I only see text messages from you and some random dude named Harry.” I grab the phone unable to believe it.

“What?” Shes exasperated. “What do you mean!?” It's locked. “What do we do?”

"Go to the police. It's the only chance we have.” He shrugs.

“Can we? Do you mind?”

“Not at all.”

**_Him._ **

“Open wide.” The fork is raised to Louis’ little mouth.

“You first.” He whispers. He looks adorable...so delectable in this lighting and the blueness of his eyes enchanting and brilliant.

“Sure.” H bites down on the waffle. “Okay?” Louis nods and willingly eats his breakfast.

“The bank is open.” The man begins once he's finished.

“Yes. Yes it is.”

“My manager has the combination too you know. Why not set me free and hold up the bank now?”

“Too many people.” He drops the fork onto the now empty plate.

“Wait until everyone leaves. It worked with me.” Louis reminds him.

“Yes but you were alone.” He pushes the tray aside and sits comfortably on the floor. “It was…” They lock eyes. “Uhm...never mind.” _Easy_. “Why did you scream?” He changes the subject.

“The sight of my wrists I suppose. It was bad.”

“You ruined my rug.” H’s voice is flat. “Look at these stains. How will I get this out?” He spots the blood.

“Who gets white carpeting anyway?”

 _“_ It came with the apartment.” He runs a hand through his hair. “So-”

“What's your name?” He flinches.

“What?”

“What is your name?” Louis asks again. The man is staring him down.

“I... what's _yours_?” _I know it but he doesn't have to know-_

“You know my name.” The man is holding his ground, his eyes unwavering. “I heard you yell it earlier.”

“Oh.” He looks away, grips his fingers in his lap. “Yes…I do.”

“Well?” Louis asks.

“Look your gauze needs to be changed!” He stands abruptly.

“Wait! Please!” The tone in his prisoner's voice hurts his heart.

“I'm not telling you my name.” He grips his curls. “Isn't seeing my face enough?” He hasn't mentioned it. In fact, he wanted to forget the entire ordeal and continue wearing the damned mask hoping Louis would forget but…

_I like the way he looks at me._

And he can breathe better.

“No. That was accidental.”

“Well if you didn't scream bloody murder-”

“What did you think happened?”

“Um…” He shoves his hands into his pockets, shifts his weight. He has to face away from Louis, for some reason. “I thought you...hurt yourself.” He shrugs.

“How? I'm tied to a desk.”

“I don't _know._ Okay? What's it matter?”

“Because you came barreling in here like the place was on fire.”

“Am I not allowed to worry!?” He faces the infuriating man.

“No! I'm your fucking prisoner. You should revel in my struggles and whining! Not _worry_ about my well-being!” _I’d like to see you whining that’s for sure…_

“Well maybe I’m not your average bank robber. Maybe I’m not cut out to do _this_?!” He motions between them. “Maybe, I _care_ more than I should?”

“Then let me go! If you care so much-”

“NO!” He shouts. “No…no…no!” He grips his curls and tugs. He can’t think clearly. With Louis in such close proximity, with his _hands_ covered in the man’s scent, his mind flooded with these errant thoughts…he’s fucked.

“Why!” Louis struggles against the bindings, shakes the desk. “Let me go!”

“No! Stop!” There’s too much noise…he’s _making too much noise!_

“Not until you let me go! I don’t give a shit about your money… _I don’t!_ ” He approaches the man, kneels down in front of him, grips Louis’ shoulders, squeezes his fingers. It’s close…he’s so close…the smells…everything. He scrunches his eyes closed to focus. “What are you doing?!”

“Listen to me!” He shakes Louis. “ _Listen_.”

“I’m tired of listening to your shit! Let me fucking go!!” He opens his eyes, stares directly into his hostage's face.

“You’re not going any place.” His voice is calm, eerily calm. “You will not leave this room until I have the combination. You will _not_ be set FREE until the vault door is open. _Only then_ will you see the light of day and your family. Only then will you resume your pitiful life.” He shoves the man into the desk, watches Louis’ face fall. “So stop fucking _asking_.” He turns on his heel and exits the room before he can lay witness to anymore. He can already feel the after effects creeping its way towards his heart, feel the all consuming sadness looming. _What have I done? Why did I do that!? Why did I scare him?! Why was I so unforgiving!?_

He grips his hair and collapses into the wall unable to stand on his own two feet.

**_Them._ **

[H]: Are you serious?!

[L]: What if I wasn’t?!

[H]: I’d probably never let you live that one down. :)

[L]: That’s unfortunate…

[H]: Oh stop you know I’m joking.

[L]: Are you?

[L]: I take everything to heart.

[H]: You’ll have to grow a thicker skin, Lou.

[H]: Is it okay I call you that?

[L]: …Yes. And I’ll try.

[H]: You’ll feel better. Not let the little things bother you.

[L]: Easier said than done.

[H]: I know. Just try?

[L]: I will.

**_Her._ **

“He's been missing since Tuesday night.” She says to the officer.

“Ma’am, unfortunately we must wait a full forty eight hours before we can file a missing persons report.”

“Why! What if he's dying!? Or dead!!” She raises her voice. _How could they be so cruel?_

“Look lady, we receive hundreds of calls of civilians missing every day. Most reappear within that time frame. Unless he is emotionally disturbed or elderly, we cannot file anything yet.”

“What if I said the bank was held up?”

“Danielle!” Liam whispers harshly in her ear but she slaps him away. She eyes the cop.

“I believe the bank we both work for was robbed Tuesday night.”

“Why do you say that? Is there anything missing? Anything out of place?”

“Yes!!! My friend!!”

“Ma'am I'm going to have to ask you to calm down.”

“My _friend_ was taken!! I'm telling you-"

“We cannot help you yet! Come back in-”

“He could be gone by then! Don't you see!?” She feels tears in her eyes.

“Come on Danielle. We'll come back later.” Liam takes her shoulders and leads her away.

“But what if he's really gone?” She wipes her nose with the back of her hand. “What if he was taken? Liam, what if he's _hurt?”_

“We have to be positive, okay? He'll show up.”

“Will he though? _Will he!?_ ” She sounds hysterical.

“Yes. He'll figure it out.”

**_Him._ **

He's sitting on the balcony watching the sunset. It's beautiful. The sky looks picturesque, something you'd find in a painting or the backdrop of a movie set. _It's too pretty to be watching alone...too perfect for me to witness._

He takes a pull from his blunt, welcome's the slight burning sensation in the back of his throat, feels the effects of the drug. It's a glorious feeling, giving him a moment to breathe, relaxing his tense muscles. He feels rejuvenated. _Somewhat._

But the thought of Louis’ eyes creeps their way in anyway, disrupts his moment of solace, makes his heart skip a beat. There are no traces of blue in the horizon but it still reminds him of the man anyway. _Everything fucking does it seems._ But how? _Do I want him with me? Right now? Sharing this joint with me? Is that it? Do I want to inadvertently taste him?_

Yes. Fuck yes.

That would take the edge off, absolutely.

Slightly?

Possibly.

He nearly kissed him earlier, became so lost in the moment, he felt himself lean in, invade Louis’ personal space. The prisoner reacted to him, seemed to enjoy what he saw...shifted in his place on the floor, crossed his legs. _Did he feel it too?_  It was instant.

Louis’ eyes dilated too.

_And I saw it all. I couldn't turn back._

He sighs and sinks deeper into the lounger. He scrunches his eyes closed, takes a pull from the blunt and empties his mind.

He was too harsh earlier. He regrets pushing Louis against the desk, saw the look across that face. _He probably won't forgive me that easily_ _this time_. Or has the prisoner truly ever forgiven him?

Has he exhausted his chances?

_Maybe. But... something's different._

_I felt it._

**_Me._ **

“I HATE you!!!” I shout into the nothingness before me. He's once again left, forced me to wait, had me tied up all morning and well into the evening. It's another day down, another day held against my will.

He is the most maddening person I’ve ever encountered, the most… _perplexing_! How is he surviving life being as unstable as he is? Is he on medication? Drugs?! Dependent on Alcohol? Is the man _losing_ his fucking mind?! And I let him feed me like a bitch?! Like someone who is…easy? _I’m so stupid_. How could I think for a second he was compassionate? Cared?! No! He is only concerned for my health because without it, he doesn’t get his money! I grip my fingers into fists and shout again. “You’ll never get the money! NEVER!! I hope your boss shoots me between the eyes!” I struggle against the binds. “Shoots me point blank-”

The door flies open and I’m stunned.

I can only make out his silhouette, can find his hair a curly mess around his head, hands firm at his sides. He looks scary drenched in all black. _It's like he purposely left the lights off._

He saunters over remaining quiet save for his heavy breathing. His approach is slow, deliberate, agonizing...as if he has a plan. _Why isn't he saying anything!?_ He stops with his feet flanking my legs. I look up and his face is obscured, shadowed by the darkness surrounding us.  

“What are you doing?” I demand. “What the fuck is your problem?” He drops down to his knees, straddles my hips. “W-what…the fuck-”

He takes hold of my cheeks and I'm paralyzed. His body is radiating heat, his hands too warm against my skin. I feel my forehead break out in a sweat. _What is he doing?_   “W-what-”

Suddenly he crushes our lips together, grips my face with such vigor, such _need_ I can feel his desire with every swipe of his tongue. I reciprocate, allow him to kiss me, touch me intimately. I squash down my rational self as my brain begins to comprehend what is happening, what my _abductor_ is doing to me, what I am _allowing_ him to do to me. _He...feels incredible._

He's devouring my lips, playfully nipping at my tongue, running those long fingers up and down my back and torso, covering as much surface area as he can. His touches are so satisfying and I fear I may want this again…

And again.

_Wrong. So wrong!_

He breaks away, grips my shoulders, touches our foreheads together, squeezes my hips. I gasp at the touch, nearly cum in response. _How could he do this to me?_

“W-what…” I clear my throat. I'm so...lost?

“It took such will power to not do that sooner.” He pants. He runs a thumb over my stubbled cheeks. “And your taste is incredible.”

“M-my...taste?”

“God you're like fucking candy.”

“I don't understand. What's happening? Why are you doing this?” I find his eyes in the darkness. “You're my goddamn captor. You're-”

“Louis-”

“Don't! Don't say my name.” I buck my hips up, find lucidity in my muddled brain. “ Get off.”

“I…” His fingers are digging into my flesh through the cotton of my shirt.

“I can't do this!” I feel tears pooling in my eyes. “This is fucked up in every which way.” The man isn't moving, he's seated comfortably on my legs, hands still resting on my shoulders. “Why are you doing this? Tell me! Tell me anything!” My sanity is dwindling, his smell is consuming me, it's all breaking apart before my eyes. I can't stop it or my overwhelming emotions. _I'm so confused._

“Harry. My name is Harry. And…” He relinquished his name. _Finally._ “I cannot stay away from you.” He whispers. “I can't pretend anymore. Your body calls to me, does something to my senses.” He cups my cheek, startles me with his words. “Makes me fantasize of us being together, forces these thoughts into my head. And there's no reprieve! It doesn't _exist_ where you're concerned, don't you see? It's like I lost all control, transferred the power I thought I possessed over to you and then some! Sleep, drugs, alcohol. _Nothing_. I can't escape. You’re everywhere.” He inches towards me ever so slightly. “Getting this little bit, just a sample of your lips and skin...will barely satisfy the need I have for you.” He's impossibly close now. “With just a single look, Lou. You had me enraptured.” My eyes are wide, straining against the now pitch black room to see Harry's face and lips, find the need he speaks so freely of. “I want...no _need_ more.” He practically begs. “I…” He stops then. But I can't answer.

I don't _have_ an answer.

How could he feel this way? Is he serious? Is this some sort of sick joke of his to get under my skin? To pry the vault combination from me? Is he this desperate for the money where he'd be willing to risk so much? Kiss me? Fuck with my emotional state? Have me believe his _lies_ with just a kiss?

Is this honest?

_Is he being honest?_

_How will I know?_

It's hard to judge or get a clear reading. _Harry_ is a strange character, someone who obviously is lost, probably buried so deep in his selfishness he overlooks the world around him. Has he ever been truthful?

“P-please?” His voice is barely audible. “Say something?” His hands are so warm.

“I don't know what to say.” I answer. “You...you hurt me. Most likely using me-”

“No! I'm not.” He replies quickly. “God, I'm not. Here...feel this.” He presses against my thigh, reveals his arousal, presses his erection into my leg. “I can't...I can't fake that.” He runs his thumb against my bottom lip. “The moment I brought you here, it hasn't _gone away._ Only you can do that.”

“It's just...what's going on?” I look away from him. “What do you _truly_ want from all of this?”

“You.” I shake my head. “You...I want you!”

“Not the money?” I ask skeptically. “That was your motivation from day one, from the moment you knocked on the backdoor of the bank. You wanted _money_. You _said_ it yourself! I'll never see the light of day unless-” He places a finger to my lips.

“When our eyes met, Louis-” My body shivers. “-I knew since then that my intentions were skewed. I would crave something else... _want_ something besides the fucking money.”

“And what was that?” I can't believe him! _How!?_

“You leave here unscathed... untouched... healthy...as perfect as you are now.”

“But...no money?”

“It just doesn't seem worth it any longer.” He sighs. “I want you.”

“You keep saying it.” My heart comes alive in my chest, pounds underneath my skin. “...and _saying it!”_

“Because it's the truth!” His voice is strained. “I don't know how else to prove it?”

“Let me _go_!” I beg.

“ _I can't do that_!!” He places his head in his hands and my hope deflates before my eyes. “I may want to see you in tact but...my boss-”

“I knew it…” I turn away from him. “Go away, _Harry_.” His head shoots up, his eyes are practically glowing in the dark and seeping into my soul. It's unnerving. “I...uh…l-leave me alone?” It's difficult to focus with his penetrating gaze staring down at me. He's moving closer again like a predator approaching its prey, moving with precision, purpose... _what's happening?_

The green irises are gone.

Uh oh.

He takes hold of my face, gently cradles my head in his hands.

“I... I can't-” He begins.

He kisses me again without permission for a second time, dives right in, continues where he left off. I cannot help but relish in the feel of his lips, the pressure of his hands on my skin, focus on the movements in his hips. His desire is palpable, quite evident. It's difficult to deny how he feels. _But how do I feel? Is this Simon 2.0? Will I regret this in the morning?_

 _Yes_.

I hear a moan then. It was foreign to my ears so I can only assume it was coming from him...but it's audible again...and again! What!? Harry moves to my neck, sucks on my skin, runs his tongue just beneath my jawline, incites this burning sensation in my abdomen. _There's that moan again._

“Oh what you do to me.” I hear the strangled voice against my throat. “Your little whimpers…” _My whimpers!?_ He gently nips the delicate flesh and I cannot help but rut my hips up into him. I _supposedly_ release another moan into the air. _Supposedly_. “God please do it again.” His voice is muffled.

“I...I... don't…” My head lolls to the side, my eyes close on their own as a million and one emotions consume my mind. My body is responding to his tongue, mouth, hands... everything. He grazes the bulge in my pants with his leg, presses into me, expertly brushes his lips up my neck and towards my ear.

He tugs on my lobe.

“Ah! Fuck.” I choke out.

He trails kisses towards my mouth, captures my lips, places his hands on the nape of my neck, and takes complete control.

**_Them._ **

[H]: How old are you?

[L]: It was on my profile! You didn't notice?

[L]: Oh no…are you going to think I'm too young!?

[L]: Or too old!? Crap! Yours wasn't there so I was really taking a risk and after all you did find me.

[L]: I should have asked sooner!

[H]: Woah hold your horses there. Let me finish my thought!

[L]: Sorry :(

[L]: I can be a little dramatic at times.

[H]: Apparently… ;)

[H]: So?

[L]: Twenty-three.

[H]: That's all!?

[L]:  What do you mean!? *That's all!?*

[H]: You are dramatic!

[L]: Was that the deal breaker? :(

[H]: No :)

[H]: You are just very motivated for someone as young as you.

[L]: Oh...I guess?

[H]: It's rare. Most people your age have no idea what they want.

[H]: They're confused...still trying to find themselves.

[H]: Still trying to figure out the rest of their life.

[L]: How old are you then?

[H]: Sucks...

[H]: Twenty-one.


	6. All Day. All Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I can't get enough of you.  
> I don't know what's happening.  
> I wish I could explain.  
> But... there's something about you that I can't seem to get enough of.  
> And uh...it frightens me.  
> Do you feel it too?  
> It's okay if you don't. I mean, how we met was fucked up and...  
> I promise I won't hurt you.

**_Him._ **

There's this frenzy consuming him, guiding his movements, driving his mouth, tongue, legs, _everything_. He lost all control and as he continues sucking at Louis’ neck, the stronger his desire becomes. The flame is burning bright in his abdomen, raising his body temperature as his mouth trails over the smooth skin and as he inhales the sublime scent surrounding them. It's temporarily staving his fervid hunger, preparing him for what is about to happen next, increasing his excitement to a whole new level.

He grinds down into Louis, listens for those glorious whimpers and strangled moans, continues sucking as this sudden need to mark his flesh overtakes him. He has to stake his claim...protect what's his… _but that's preposterous. He isn't mine... this is...what is this?_

His fingers are trailing down Louis’ bare back beneath his shirt, savoring the feel of every curve and cord of muscle he glides over. He cannot stop moving around, hitting every corner, touching every last bit that he can.

He has to feel it all.

“H-Harry.” That small voice seeps right into his bones, penetrates his walls, crumbles any and all barriers he thought he once possessed. He practically melts into Louis, relaxes his limbs, feels suddenly at peace. “I want...to touch you.” He reluctantly releases his lips and finds those two beguiling irises staring up at him. _He's ready. He's fucking ready._ He gently presses his ass against Louis’ obviously erect cock. “F-fuck.” The man scrunches his eyes closed.

“I want you.” He pleads. “I…want to bury myself in your warmth, feel your heat consume me.” He crushes their lips together again unable to stay away. He's falling apart...what's happening? “Tell me you want this.” He chokes out between breaths. “Please.” His fingers are tingling, his entire body humming as he  anticipates Louis’ answer.

“I want to touch you.” The man says. “Harry, let me feel you.” His body comes alive instantly.

“Say my name again.” He begs. “ Say it over and over until it fills me up and makes me whole. _Please._ ”

“Untie my hands first.” He doesn't think, he just _does_. He moves to the binds, unravels the rope, rocks his hips to ensure they're both fully erect and ready for what's to come. Right now he doesn't care about the money or about the boss. As long as they get to share a moment together... _I'll be satisfied._

_But what if I want more? What if I want it again!?_

The ropes are gone within seconds, ripped away from Louis’ arms and discarded to never be seen again. He needs to touch those lips immediately...in fact it's been too long.

“There.” He whispers. He finds the man's eyes, searches for the desire, awaits the pressure of those hands. “Ravish me.” He ruts his hips forward impatiently. Louis plants his fingers in his hair which in turn forces a loud moan from his mouth, an anguished sob he despises. _That's all it took? A simple touch?_ _What's wrong with me?_

“It's so soft...just as I thought it would be.” Louis whispers. Those fingers grip onto Harry's head and tug him forward. “Kiss me.” The man demands.

His mind explodes, is overwhelmed with these emotions he cannot begin to comprehend or want to sort through. His body responds on its own, captures Louis’ wet mouth, savors the taste bombarding his  senses. He can't get close enough.

He has to be flush against him, feel their naked torsos touching, be completely drowning in Louis’ scents. His cock is stirring in his jeans as these images play in his mind. _This isn't a fantasy any longer. This is real...take off the shirt._

He reluctantly breaks their contact and begins undressing the man. He starts with the shirt, unbuttons the front, reveals a curvy torso, and an impeccable neck and collar bone. His fingers graze the skin splayed out before him, relishes in the heat and slight tremors Louis makes as he moves.

“F-fuck.” Harry watches him fall apart before his very eyes. It's surreal that he is able to make this man react in such a way with just a touch. With just his fingers...he caused this. “God don't stop.” Louis pants.

“Tell me you want me.” He presses his ass into the bulge beneath him.

“ _Ah_!!” Louis scrunches his eyes closed, lolls his head to the side, bucks his hips up.

“Tell me!” He grips Louis’ abdomen.

“I...I'm...” He presses down again, squeezes his fingers, hopefully stirs Louis’ libido.

**_Me._ **

My body is singing with desire, awakening from Harry's touches and lips. He's speaking to me, asking if I want him... pressing against my cock with such precision. I'm finding it difficult to think coherently as my tummy tingles with excitement. _He wants me. He wants this._ My fingers are buried in Harry's curls, massaging his scalp, keeping his face close to mine just in case I decide to kiss him again. 

His lips are so soft, so perfect and skilled.

His breath.

His fingers.

“ _Louis_.” I'm stirred from my reverie as Harry closes the distance between us. His tongue invades my mouth, nips at my lips, grazes my flesh. He's moving towards my pants, slips a digit or two beneath the waistband. “I want these off.” He removes my fingers that are tangled in his curls and makes work of the belt buckle. “I want you, Louis.” He states matter of fact. “I cannot wait to see you.” I'm watching the top of his head, willing him to find my eyes. I have to witness the desire, see it easily displayed across his features. “You're so perfect.” He pulls the zipper down.

“H-Harry.” I choke out. He ignores me and continues on, works the pants past my ass and down my legs, runs his hands over my thighs.

“You're...fuck you're-” He pauses. His head is down, his face hidden from me. _What is it?_ His fingers inch towards the tops of my hips, makes a slow ascend towards my throbbing cock.

“What's wrong?” My voice is so small, filled with such need. “Look at me.” I plead.

“You...why…” He raises his eyes to mine. “I um…” He clears his throat. “I like...these.” His fingers are now intertwined with the flimsy string of my panties. _At least someone likes it._

“T-thank you.” I whisper. I feel my cheeks reddening. “I forgot about them. They were actually meant for…never mind.” I will those thoughts away.

“Doesn't matter. You look incredible.”

He conjoins our mouths again without another word. He sucks vigorously at my tongue, repositions himself on my legs, and pins me against the desk. Harry glides a single finger along the lace towards my ass, ceases his movements where it slips between my ass cheeks. _Touch me. Touch me please._

“I cannot wait to take you.” He whispers against my lips. “Your ass is so round and inviting.” I wrap my arms around his abdomen.

“I _want_ you.” I spill. “Take me…. _now.”_ I grip the hem of his t-shirt and tug it up. “Strip. I want you naked.”

“Shhh….” He stands and pulls me with him. “We don't need this.” He tugs my shirt off and drops it to the ground leaving me practically bare. _Well... basically bare._ “You're impeccable.” He mumbles as he grips my torso and lifts me over his shoulder.

“Hey!” He spanks my ass as I kick my legs out. “I can walk!” He smacks me again.

“You'll need your strength.” His voice dropped an octave, _I swear_. “Trust me.”

“I do...” Surprisingly enough...I do.

“Good.”

We head through the apartment at an alarming speed. I think he's jogging, actually _running_ to...where are we going? And is Harry that excited?

“W-where-” I'm dropped down onto something plush. “Oof!!” I land on my back with my legs sprawled out in front of me. Harry is standing and stripping out of his clothes, licking at his lips with that tongue. My cock strains against the flimsy lace as it jerks from the sight. “M-my God.”

“You like?” He's about to pull down his jeans when- “Oh. I forgot something.” He shoves a hand through his hair and quickly exits the room.

“Me!! You forgot me!!” I shout. “Goddamn it!” Blue balled. He's going to leave me hanging I know it...I fucking know it! I sit up on my elbows and take in the space before me as I wait. But there's nothing to see. It's a blank slate, stark, devoid of any personality and decoration. The walls literally have nothing on them. _Maybe he ran out of ideas and didn't make it to this room yet or what if...Are we in a spare room?_ That thought presses on my heart. I know it shouldn't because really this is fucked up but I feel like a piece of ass anyway. Simon used to do this... brought me to the spare room in his house and _used_ me just like Harry will. _Isn't it obvious? So why am I continuing?_ I lay flat on my back and cover my face.

_What am I doing?_

There's a dip in the mattress then but I ignore it.

_What if I'm using him too?_

“What's wrong?” He pulls my hands away and I find his face masked in concern. _What are we doing? Why am I lying naked in a random bed? Why am I not being interrogated!?_

“Um...well-” He massages my shoulder, looks passionately into my eyes, fills me with false hope. “It's nothing. _”_ I shake my head and plaster on a smile because _I can use him too._ “Take off your jeans.” I demand and squash down my feelings.

“Well, not until I do this.” He sits on my torso.

“I think you like straddling my hips.” I touch his incredibly smooth chest. _He must shave._

“I like touching you in general.” He takes my hand. “I also enjoy seeing you tied up.” My eyes widen.

“Wait what?” He procures the rope from his back pocket. “I'm not-

...do you think I'm going to escape!?” My libido dissipates as my rational self surfaces. _Mistake. This was a mistake. He doesn't want my touch...he doesn't-_

“No. It makes me hot.” He shrugs and ties my wrists together then hooks them to the headboard. _Oh._

“ _Hot_?” I begin to sweat.

“Yes.” He secures the knot and stands. I test my range of motion and...there is none, no give, nothing. _Well, under these circumstances…_

He’s naked now.

_Woah._

I hone in on his long, lean legs, muscular torso, his arms that exude strength, his entire disposition. I move further south and find his cock standing at attention. _Fuck_. I gulp as a spark of pleasure in my abdomen ignites.

_How's that going to fit?_

**_Him._ **

Louis is secured to the headboard and looks too enticing. He crawls up mattress, spread the man's legs wide, and delicately trails his fingers on the inside of his thigh and watches the skin breakout with gooseflesh.

His mind is reeling at the sight. Seeing this man lying in his bed looking impeccable, so delicious and goddamn... it's maddening. _And throw in the hot pink lace? Jesus._

He pinches Louis’ thigh just below his cock.

“F-fuck...fuck…” He looks up and finds the man's eyes scrunched closed. “Don't stop.”

He leans forward, places his hands on the bed, and begins sucking on Louis’ lower abdomen. He's pulling at the skin, eliciting all sorts of noises from his partner’s mouth. It drives him forward, increases his desire... _I need you. I need you begging._

“Touch me.” Louis whines. Harry grazes over the hardened shaft underneath him with his mouth, feels the arousal pulsing through the flimsy material. “Y-yes...holy shit. _Please!!”_ The man bucks his hips up, smacks him right in the chin with his cock. “ _Harry_.” His heart rate jumps, his mind spins in circles, his eyesight blurs. _Say my name...over and over...and over..._

He grips the lace, tugs fiercely at the string and pulls it down. He throws them away and opens Louis’ legs again, leans over to the nightstand in search of the lube.

“I can't wait, Lou.” He pauses. “Is it okay I call you that?” _Yes. Of course it is. You told me so. But...you don't know that._

“Uh-huh…” The man licks his lips.

“Good.” He opens the bottle and pours the liquid onto his fingertips. “Do you understand what you do to me?” His voice is barely above a whisper. It's almost...pained. _I'm not weak, but for you? Yes. God yes._

“I don't...I didn't know…” He trails his finger down Louis’ torso, through the pubic hair, stops at the base of his shaft. “O-oh...my god.”

“Are you ready?” He doesn't really wait. In fact, he can't...his mind is already made up, his path laid out before him. “I'm going to fuck you silly.” He says.

“Y-yes.”

He plunges his finger into the tight confines of the man's ass and commences his onslaught of pleasure.

**_Them._ **

[L]: You're active?

[L]: How active?

[H]: *Very*

[L]: Um...Care to elaborate?

[H]: Well when I take you out on a date... I'll show you. :)

[L]: Show me!?

[L]: And wait...date!?

[H]: Yeah I sort of snuck that one in there.

[L]: So you're smooth and a little lame. I see :)

[H]: So is that a yes?

[L]: Depends…

[H]: Depends on what?!

[L]: Depends where we meet.

[L]: You seemed a little against Dive bars so…

[H]: I'll meet you anywhere! :)

[L]: Good! There's this place by my job we can go to.

[H]: I'm sure it'll be perfect!

[L]: Want to meet Saturday?

[H]: I was actually thinking Tuesday.

[L]: Oh! Sure! Yeah silly me why would I think the weekend.

[L]: Don't want to mess up your plans or anything!

[H]: So Tuesday?

[L]: Absolutely. Yeah.

**_Me._ **

He's gripping my thighs with such force, plunging his fingers into my ass as he watches me unfold before him. He's working me vigorously and giving me such pleasure I can't contain my moaning. I'm fighting against the rope, arching my back, breathing so heavily...And he's just relentless as he moves, so unforgiving, giving it to me with his fucking fingers.

My legs are forced open by his thighs, giving him full, unobstructed access and I can't stop it. I'm tied up, helpless, feeling the push and pull of those fingers, and every other sensation my mind cannot seem to comprehend.

“Say my name.” He grunts. He _finally_ grips my cock and my vision blurs from the pleasure erupting in my lower abdomen. I literally scream out, release the sexual frustration that's been pent up, and Lord it feels incredible. I feel a pinch on my stomach and practically jump out of my skin. “ _Lou_.” I find his wild eyes and I cannot fathom what I'm looking at. His hand has stilled, his facial expression serious and filled with lust.

“W-wha...?” I squeak.

“Say my fucking name. I need to hear your voice.” He begins moving his hands, is building such immense pressure between my legs I want to literally cry. “Say it!!” He yells. I open my mouth to respond but the only sound that escapes is a pathetic whimper. It's like I lost the ability to speak... It's sad. “ _Louis._ ” His voice is intimidating, filled with such vehemence it makes my heart skip a beat.

“I...I…” I pull on the rope, feel the beginning of my orgasm blooming, allow this state of euphoria consume my body. I am whining aloud, giving Harry exactly what he wanted as he gives me what I need. It's so close...it's growing, it's rapidly increasing, it's...it's… “Don't _stop_!!” I cry as he pumps his hands and fingers. It's all-consuming, it's penetrating my senses, becoming my one and only focus, my fucking _wish_.

“Say it!” Harry pants from above me. I'm struggling to breathe, choking on the air I'm attempting to intake. “Louis, please!” He begs and I can't let him down. I release it. And I'm there.

“ _Harry!!”_ I yell out as I cum on his fingers, my legs, and probably all over his sheets. I'm outwardly panting as I ride my orgasm, feel my stresses dissolve into nothing. I relax into the mattress, find I am covered in a layer of sweat, feel this incredible high running through my limbs. I close my eyes as the aftershocks subside, attempt to regain a semblance of my composure. _Fuck...that felt-_

“Oh no.” I look at him.

“W-what?”

“I'm not finished.” He says.

“No?” I whisper.

“Fuck no.” He grips my legs and tugs forward leaving my arms completely suspended. “I've only just begun.” He lies flush against my body, kisses my lips, sucks on my neck, sneaks a hand between us, gropes me.

“Ah!” I flinch at the unexpected touch. “H-Harry.”

“What's wrong?” I find his eyes and they're green once again, sincere. “Are you okay?” I nod a yes. “Good.” He reaches over to the nightstand.

“I want to touch you.” I say as I continue to take in his beauty. “Your hair more so.”

“Shhhh later.” No...now!

He conjoins our mouths, bites my bottom lip, runs his tongue along my jaw. _Yes...my God yes._ I follow his lead, give him complete access to my body, open up to him in every which way, focus on the hands feeling me up.

“Lou.” I pause at the nickname, relish in the tone of his voice. _He's ready_. I buck my hips up into him, squeeze my hands into fists. “You look incredible right now, do you know that?  You're perfection.” He lifts up, spreads my legs out further than before, and shuffles closer. “That cute ass.” He works open the foil, rolls on the condom. “Your excited whimpers.” He strokes his erection with more lube. “These delicious curves.” I'm watching his hand glide over his shaft, feel my cock stir in response.

“I'm waiting for you.” I admit. “I'm ready.” _Use me. I'll use you._

“ _Good._ ” His fingers encircle my outter thigh, takes hold of his length, places it at the entrance to my ass. “Brace yourself.” _I can't... I can't!!_

He slowly sinks in then, stretches me impossibly wide, forces a moan from my throat. I struggle against the rope, feel the pressure between my legs, feel the ecstacy pulsing beneath the surface of my skin. I watch as his cock penetrates me and find my arousal coming alive from within. It's incredible, these sensations swirling around in my tummy, bringing forth my climax, unveiling such a fierce need it leaves me breathless.

“My God...h-how…” Harry stutters. “How do you feel so good?” He whispers. “How?”

“I...I don't-”

**_Him._ **

“-know.”

He's buried balls deep in the confines of this beautiful man's ass, touching delicate skin, holding on for dear life as he internally breaks apart.

He's never felt such a connection before, never had such a tender soul in his grasp. His heart is swelling with contentment, bursting at the seams with such joy, truly beating for the first time and it's life altering. He feels... different. His mind is relaxed, the once cluttered space free and waiting to breathe this being in.

“H-Harry?” Louis squeaks from below. “W-what are you...are you okay?” He opens his eyes, finds Louis’ arms extended above his head and hands clasped to the headboard. _God what are you doing to me?_ He takes hold of the man's legs, rests them on his shoulders, and finds the best angle.

“Shhh…” Is all he can manage because he'll lose it if he tries to speak further.

He starts to move his hips, listens for those moans, soft whimpers, and breathless pleas. It's his driving force, his strength, his fucking drug. _Give me more!_

He holds Louis’ thighs with an iron like grip and slams into his plump ass.

“H-holy fuck.” He hears. “My goodness... don't-” He does it again, and again, and a third time. “ _Harry_!” He wraps his arms around the man's legs and let's it go.

He's thrusting hard, pumping his cock in and out, feels his arousal building in his abdomen. He wants Louis to climax again, wants to feel the shiver, taste the sweat pooling on his neck.

“Do you feel me?” He asks. “Do you like how I'm fucking you?” He chokes out. It's difficult to hide his exhaustion but if this is working-

“Yes _! Don't stop!_ ”

He's thrusting impossibly fast, picking up his pace, forcing the pleasure out of Louis, ensuring he is hitting every inch of him. His body is responding quickly the faster he moves and mixed with Louis’ noises... _I won't last._ _Not like this_.

He releases Louis’ legs and lays flush against the sweated chest before him. He's covered, he's enveloped in such heat, warmth, filled to the brim with desire. _Fuck_.

“Wrap your legs around me.” He instructs and Louis obliges.

He continues where he left off, moves his hips, savors in the man's gasps, choked sobs, _everything_. He's enthralled, he's on a mission...he must succeed!

Harry grunts in exertion, feels his body giving out, his muscles fatiguing. He has to get this man to cum again so he grips Louis’ impressive erection, thrusts his hand, kisses those lips silly, swipes his tongue all over.

The quaking begins, the slight trembles, the sign Louis is approaching his peak.

“Lou, cum for me.” He says. His hand is working overtime, his cock penetrating this tight ass...he's ready. “Yes, baby. Feel it.”

“I... y-yes. I do... everywhere.”

He puts his free hand on Louis’ shoulder, presses him down as he thrusts up, incites the shaking.

“ _Fuck_!!” Louis screams and he's covered once again. The stickiness is caking his fingers, torso, and is seeping into the sweat soaked sheets. “God... you're heaven.”

He kisses Louis’ lips, releases his now limp cock, and searches for his own climax. He grips those shoulders with both hands, arches his back, slams into this delicate man, listens to the screams. He's surrounded... he's completely engulfed, practically drowning in the smells of this person.

He's petrified though.

He's never felt such a feeling before.

But he's there, his orgasm is just within reach, and soon he cums with a resounding moan, allows his voice to travel, feels the relief flood him, the satisfaction. He closes his eyes and wraps Louis in a tight embrace.

**_Me._ **

He releases my wrists from the rope and smooths down the bandages. I watch him as he does so and find his concern displayed across his face. He removes the gauze and throws it to the ground.

“What’s the matter?” I ask. His body is still draped over mine, his hips anchoring my legs open, hair hanging in lose tendrils. It's far too tempting to buck my hips into him and feel those fingers caressing me. It would be glorious, the perfect ending, possibly the start of something new and I cannot help feeling the excitement in the pit of my stomach.

“Your wrists, Louis. You don't feel that?” He takes my arm and shows me the marred skin. “I'm sorry.” His voice lost all of its bravado from earlier, has become sullen. “For _everything_ I suppose.” I take my free hand and run it through his hair.

“This entire situation is fucked up.” I look into his green irises and pray I find his integrity still intact. _I hope it wasn't his lust guiding him._

“I have to re-wrap them, alright? And I'll clean your stomach.”

“Can I...use the bathroom?”

“Yes, of course. You don't have to ask.” He grips his hair and hesitates before speaking. “I'm not here to watch you suffer. Your comfort is important to me...so yes do what you need to do.” He leaves the bedroom. _Then let me go_. _Why continue your charade?_

I sigh and attend to my needs.

When I return he's back on the bed with the metal bowl and fresh gauze. I rub at my arms ridding them of this sudden chill that's come over me. _If he cares so much why am I still here?_ _Why not let me go?_ I sit gingerly on the mattress and face him.

“Give me your wrist.” I place it gently in his lap. “And don't pull away.”

“I'll try not to.”

We sit in silence as he gently cleans off the dried blood and applies a liberal amount of antiseptic this time. It stings, there's a constant ache but he's tender and relieves most of the pain. _He cares_? I'm so confused.

“Harry I have a question.” I state as he works the bandage.

“Fire away.” He mumbles as he wraps.

“Um...why am I still here?” I rush out. His hand stills. “Why are we doing this?”

“I don't...I don't know.” His voice is just above a whisper.

“So why not let me go?” I ask.

“No!” I flinch at the harshness in his tone.

“What?” I pull my arm back but Harry's grips tightens. “Why!” I attempt to free myself. “You said-”

“This boss is ruthless! I'm certain he will not hesitate to use force on either of us if you leave! I need to keep watch over you for as long as possible.”

“Keep watch!?” His hand resumes. “How!?”

“Pretend you're still the victim and me the unfeeling bank robber.” He's finished with one wrist.

“Why? Why not run for the hills when no one is watching?” He swipes the damp towel across my torso. “We could escape!”

“It's not that simple! He'll find me and probably kill me...which I'm sure you don't care about.” He shrugs and works on my other wrist. I can't help but look away. _I do care...but I also want my freedom._

“It's not that…”

“You see, everything about this guy is bewildering. He has this entire job planned out and only tells us bits and pieces at a time. It's driving me fucking insane.” He seems flustered. “This guy has people everywhere! He'll...he won't hold back if I go against him.” He cleans off the bed and stands. “He's been too quiet actually. He's probably planning something right now and I have to be ready... _we_ have to be ready.” He points between us. “So...don't get comfortable.” He rushes from the room.

_What?_

I peer down at my wrists and everything from the last fourty-eight hours comes flooding back. I rub at my eyes, rid them of a tear or two and relax into the bedding.

I don't give a shit about Harry's boss. The man could seriously go fuck himself and his money.

_He'll never get the combination now._

**_Her._ **

“We'll call if we hear anything.” The officer assures her.

“What about his mother? Do you need her number?” Danielle asks.

“We need one contact, you can reach out to family members when necessary.”

“I just…” She starts but Liam takes her arm.

“Come on. We can call her at home.”

“Sure…” She swipes at her face. “Thank you.” She turns away from the officer. “I'd rather go to her house and tell her face to face.”

“We can do that.”

“She lives in Queens. Is that okay?”

“It's perfectly fine.”

“Okay…”

**_Me._ **

I must have fallen asleep because I am stirred awake by this wet sensation. I must be sweating, maybe Harry covered me with a blanket. But it's strange…it’s borderline erotic. It's...it's...

Holy fuck!!

My eyes fly open the moment I realize what is actually happening.

“W-wow... what... what are you-” Harry's hands are on my ass cheeks, his tongue buried between them, working me, rousing me from my slumber. I'm panting into the pillows, becoming so aroused from that fucking mouth I cannot think straight. “Oh my God…holy shit...I can't...this-” He isn’t letting up, in fact he spreads me wider, pokes a finger in, plunges his tongue deeper. I cry out in ecstasy, feel my cock rubbing against the sheets, his body resting on my legs. “M-my…G-god…!” I’m climbing quickly, feel my orgasm tingling in my tummy, feel the swipe of his tongue against the sensitive skin. It’s giving me body racking chills.

He’s gone too soon though.

“Wait...what?” I ask groggily. He hugs my waist from behind and lifts me up. “What are you doing?” I’m so confused I do not even notice what’s happening until he lowers me, uses his strength to guide me down. I instantly feel the penetration, the sting, the coldness from the lube. “Oh...oh fuck!!” I whimper into full alertness. I'm sitting on his legs as he thrusts into me, holding me down, sucking on my neck. I can't believe this is happening. I never want it to end. I reach my arms around and grip onto his curls, savor their softness, and delicate texture.

“I couldn't...help it.” He says directly into my ear. “You looked too delectable. I had to taste you.” He pushes into me, and pushes...and...he's hitting me just right, making me pause. I reach down to stroke myself but he slaps my hand down. “No.”

“What?” I release my hand.

“I want you to cum untouched.” He entraps my arms, holds them flush against my sides.

“I...I…” I rest my head on his shoulder, concentrate on the rise and fall of his chest, the movement in his hips, the sensations roiling in my belly. He's panting heavily behind me as he uses his strength to thrust into me with calculated motions. They’re quick, they’re methodical, it’s goddamn magical.

“Open up to me...feel me taking you.” I press my back into his chest, savor in the warmth. “Feel me buried deep inside.” His voice is sensual in my ear, so intoxicating. He picks up his pace, steadies me with his arms, ensures I'm feeling every hit as he drives in.

“ _Ah!!”_ I yell. My fingers are beginning to go numb, my entire body responding to this man. It's so easy to simply...give in. Especially to him. _Too easy...it's too fucking easy_. “Right there…” I choke. “Right... right...yes...there. God yes...there!” He slams into me with impeccable accuracy, grazes my prostate, ignites my pleasure even further. I begin panting uncontrollably, find my body is shaking from head to toe as my orgasm lingers. “I…” I'm not touching myself, Harry's not touching me either...but it's growing. I don’t know how but I’m going to climax.

“That's right. You're almost there. Cum for me.” He whispers. “Feel me.” He pushes me down, pulses up, brings me to the top.

“Fuck...fuck!!!” I scream as I release on my torso without the help of a hand. I used my senses, felt him against my back as he took control, allowed the pleasure to guide me. I collapse into him, pant out his name, feel him speeding up his pace to find his own release.

“Louis...God... I'm almost... You're so...you're-” He cums violently inside me, grips my arms tighter, hugs me close, breaths heavily into my ear. “ _Shit_.” He chokes. I revel in the warmth of his chest, the arms holding me close, the breath on my neck. It’s soothing, it’s bringing me peace, it’s making me feel…protected which is absolutely ridiculous because who feels this way towards their captor? _Me. Of course me. That’s my luck!_ “Thank you.” He says randomly. “I didn’t mean to jump you.” He pulls away but I stop him. I don’t want to lose this connection yet.

“Not yet.” I whisper. “Don’t leave me.” He runs a hand down my chest, tickles my stomach, grazes my upper thigh, brushes gently against my now limp cock. “That feels incredible.” I close my eyes.

“I won’t stop then.” He continues. “You make the cutest noises.”

“I know.” I take a deep breath.

“Do you?” He pinches my side and I can’t help but flinch.

“Yeah. I make them when I jerk off.” I admit. I don’t even care, I’m absolutely succumbing to my exhaustion.

“I can do that for you.”

“You can.” I yawn. I’m slipping under.

“I’m sorry, Lou.”

But that’s all I catch.

**_Him._ **

“Lou?” He asks. He brushes a few strands of hair away from Louis’ forehead, finds this precious being fast asleep against his chest. Harry watches him, takes in the sight and tranquility splayed across that handsome face. He runs a finger along Louis’ jaw, memorizes the curves, the sharpness. “I didn't mean to wear you out.” He smirks. “I can't get enough of you.” He scrunches his eyebrows together as he is suddenly consumed with these unknown emotions. They're _not_ welcome, they’re uncertain, they can cause them both harm. “I don't know what's happening. I wish I could explain. But... there's something about you that I can't seem to get enough of. And uh...it frightens me.” He grips tighter, holds the man flush against his chest. “Do you feel it too? It's okay if you don't. I mean, how we met was fucked up and...” He pauses. “I don't know.” He sighs, shakes his head. “I promise I won't hurt you. You'll walk away unscathed. And I mean it.” He whispers. “You have nothing to fear.” _I do but that's my problem, not yours._ He kisses a flushed cheek, reluctantly eases out and lays the man down. “Sleep well.”

He stands from the bed and discards the condom. He went all out this time, found the man lying asleep with that adorable ass in the air. It certainly didn’t disappoint _him_ he just prays he didn’t over step any boundaries. He just had to taste Louis, suck on as much skin as he can. And with the man so vulnerable…

 _He didn’t want me to let go, right? He liked it? He cried out. He came. He proved his excitement!_ But honestly, he barely knows Louis, doesn’t even know if he prefers to top! What if he is the dominant one? What if Harry assumed wrong and pressured him into something he didn’t like? _He graciously took it though. He didn’t say no…wore a fucking hot pink thong-_

Louis bottoms.

The end.

He searches the floor for his boxers, spots the lace in a rumpled heap, feels a speck of excitement bloom. _NO, let it go._ He quickly dresses and heads to the kitchen.

He sits down at the counter and pours himself a glass of whiskey.

He can drink himself stupid, get so pissed he'll forget what he did, pretend his sexual encounter with Louis _never_ happened because surely he's had enough right? _It would never go anywhere anyway..._ He tasted nearly every inch of skin, fucked the man senseless, made Louis moan in ecstasy. _Fuck_. He takes a gulp of the brown liquid.

_Damnit Louis. Who are you?_

He buries his head in his hands, feels his fucking arousal sitting uncomfortably in his abdomen. He could jump Louis again, surprise him, make him _scream._ He closes his eyes and contemplates, swirls the glass between his fingers, pictures Louis flat on his belly, legs wide, ass ready and waiting to be claimed.

_God why?_

He clamps his legs together, forces his body to obey, and _not_ go running to Louis. It's easy...just sit and wait until it disappears. It has to subside eventually... _but those hands, lips, neck, back…_

_His voice..._

He flies off the stool and is in his bedroom mere seconds later.

Louis is still passed out, completely naked and bare, easily accessible for him to wander. _But will he like it?_ Harry places a steady hand on his shoulder, squeezes his fingers and nudges him.

“Lou?” He crawls next to him, watches the man's face contort into a look of confusion. “Lou...I…” He leans in and kisses those lips. “You need to sleep but...is it okay to say that I need you more?”

“Uh...w-what?”

“Lou?” He hesitates.


	7. Sudsy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our kiss isn't rushed either. It's sweet, patient, gentle...filled with need and familiarity as if we've done this countless times before...as if we really are puzzle pieces. It's like we have all the time in the world to explore one another, to get to know each other on an intimate level, to...sort out our feelings.  
> Or maybe that's just me?

**_Them_ **

[L]: So how many siblings do you have?

[H]: I'd rather not say.

[L]: Why? You know I have six. What's the big deal?

[H]: I don't know. The family conversation always makes me uncomfortable.

[L]: I'm sorry...uh, what did you study in college?

[H]: Wrong again.

[L]: ...then what do you want to talk about?

[H]: I'm actually not in the mood to...talk.

[L]: Alright.

[L]: Are we still on for Tuesday?

[H]: Yes! Yes I'm looking forward to it. Really.

[H]: I just had a...bad day.

[L]: Want to tell me about it? Maybe it'll make you feel better.

[H]: My...boss is a real shithead.

[L]: Ah-ha. So it's work related. Explain.

[H]: There's not much to say! He sucks.

[H]: He's unreasonable. Cold. A real dick.

[L]: Well, we can bash him Tuesday.

[L]: And didn't you tell me to grow a thicker skin?

[H]: Yah?

[L]: Maybe you should take your own advice. :)

**_Me_ **

“Lou?” There's a hand on my arm. “Did you hear me? I need you.” I crack an eye open.

“What do you want?” I grunt. I keep my face buried in the pillow, begin to turn away from him because really I don't want to be bothered.

“You. I want you, Lou.” He's massaging my arm. “Please.”

“How?” I ask groggily. “Harry, I'm so tired.”

“I know...I know you're tired but I can't sleep.”

“Mmm…” I relax my limbs into the plush mattress not caring in the least and savor the softness encompassing me. I'll take the spare bedroom over the floor any day.

“Lou!” He whines. He's incessantly poking my back, acting like an errant child. “I _need_ you!”

“Harry!!” I moan. “Come on!” He's trailing a finger down my spine towards my ass. “Don't you dare.” I warn him.

“Dare what?” He wraps his arms around my torso and tugs me close.

“Noooo!” I lazily fight against him, throw my legs out in mock defense. “Let me go!” A smile plays at my lips. I'm all too thankful that I'm facing away from him.

“That's just it...I can't. I can't let you go nor do I even want to.” My back is flush against his chest now. _Wait... what?_ “You fit so perfectly against me just like a puzzle piece. See?  You complete me.” He jests. _Right? He was joking?_

_Right!?_

“Fine you can...stay there. I suppose.” I sound so unsure, so _frightened_. _Ugh!!_ I resign to my current predicament and fluff a pillow to distract myself. I attempt to get comfortable, accept the fact that Harry's arms will remain wrapped securely around my waist for probably...the remainder of my time here in bed. _Probably to ensure I don't escape._ But how long will that be? Will he eventually tie me back up? I scrunch my eyes closed to focus as he nuzzles my neck and grazes my skin with his lips. These unfeigned touches are so convincing, so fucking heartfelt and filled with a gentleness I haven't felt...ever? What does it mean exactly? Is he being honest? Am I just an easy fuck for him? _I hope not because...he's a nice guy? And maybe I want more?_ “I have a question.” I blurt.

“Shoot.” His voice is muffled against my skin.

“C-can I sleep on your bed?” I ask. “Well I meant in the spare.” I rush out. “I mean, I don't want to be tied up again and figured…I could-”

“Why would you want to sleep in the spare room?” He questions. His arms tighten around my abdomen.

“I…I'm comfortable here and don't want to be bound to the desk.” I cover my face in shame. “I'll be good...I swear!”

“Yes, but-” He's practically pushing the air from my lungs his grip is so strong.

“I know I'm your hostage and probably shouldn't ask for this sort of thing but my body aches from sitting on the floor, my arms are weak and so stiff... please Harry!” I beg him. I swipe at my eyes despising the emotions flooding my senses. I know it's my exhaustion but I can't help it any longer or contain it. _I want to be free...I need to feel a semblance of normalcy._

“Woah there calm down.” Harry attempts to turn me over but I fight him. I mentally kick myself. _What a stupid thing for me to ask...he's using me!! He doesn't care about my pain. He'll probably fuck me again and leave me sore for days._

“Just say no. It's fine. I get it.” I sob. “J-just tie me back up and leave me be. It'll be easier to handle.”

“What has gotten into you?” He asks. “Stop.” He sits up and pushes me flat onto the mattress. “No more tears.” He gently runs his thumb across my cheek.

“Y-you said yourself I can't get comfortable.” I snivel. “And...and-”

“Louis stop! You're rambling...let me speak, okay?” He gently strokes my tearstained face. “First off... you're not being tied up, unless you _want_ me to, which I of course will not object to. Second I _did_ say not to get comfortable because the boss may show up at anytime so we'll need to be _convincing_ and act accordingly. You know me the robber, you the damsel in distress.”

“I'm not a damsel!!”

“Says the man prancing around in a hot pink thong. Sure…” He grins. _That fucking dimple_. Goddamn it. “And lastly, this is _my_ room. Not the spare.”

“Oh.” I squeak and sober instantly. “Oh okay.” I take a deep breath. _It's so empty though and... nothing like the gold plated bathroom._

“You have quite the imagination.” I'm searching his face for sincerity.

“I'm dramatic.” I admit. “Sometimes.”

“Yeah... _Sometimes._ ” He starts to snicker.

“What's so funny!?” His eyes are shining bright with laughter. “Why is that funny?!”

“You. You're funny.” He kisses my lips and I taste a hint of alcohol.

“And you're drunk. _Great_.” I roll my eyes. _Maybe it was all a lie?!_

“I'm not drunk. I needed to... _forget_.” He sits up and runs a hand through his hair. “It didn't help in the least though.”

“Forget what?” I rub at my face.

“You.” He states simply and turns away.

“Me?” I point to myself. “Isn't that difficult to do since I'm...right here?”

“No not...ugh never mind.” His voice becomes solemn again. “It's stupid.”

“Tell me.” I demand. “With the way you're reacting I'm sure it's  anything but.”

“I'd rather not actually.” He moves off the bed leaving me at a loss.

“Then don't bring it up!” I snap. I search the floor for my clothes suddenly. _He won't tie me up? Fine. I'll make myself scarce and only resurface when this shit storm is over._

“You assumed I was drunk, which mind you I am _not_ thank you very much.”

“I didn't ask _why_ you drank you brought that upon yourself. If you want to be an asshole and keep your problems to yourself then so be it.” I stand from the bed completely disregarding my nudity and frantically scan the room. “Where's my shit?!” I internally freak because what if he wants me naked now? At all times!? Like his fucking play thing!? I cover my face. “What did you-"

"Everything is in the office where we _took them off._ ” Harry grunts. “You really are dramatic.” He mumbles. “Didn't think you were this bad.” I find him rummaging through his dresser.

“You know I have ears!” I feel my anger blooming in the pit of my stomach. “You're maddening….so fucking defensive… _too loud in bed_!!” I can't stop. My mouth just continues to spew words. “A horrible _bank robber_ who can't even keep his hands to himself or tame an innocent victim or take simple instructions from his _own boss!!_ ” Something black is hurdling towards my face. _What!?_ I manage to duck out of the way as it sails past me and right into the lamp situated on the nightstand. It shatters upon impact. “What the fuck!!” I stumble away from the glass littering the carpet.

“That shirt was for you by the way.” Harry says and leaves the room without another word. I'm momentarily paralyzed as I process what he's done. _He threw a shirt at me. He threw a fucking shirt at me!_

I find it lying amidst the chunks of porcelain and glass. Does he think I'll put that thing on!? What if I get cut? _He certainly won't care._

Or would he?

I carefully step forward and retrieve the t-shirt. It's oversized, too large for even _his_ muscular frame, and just...it smells incredible. I pull it over my head and ignore the scent as best I can. The shirt sits about mid-thigh, covers (hopefully) my too perky of an ass, and my frontal region. It's almost respectable especially with the long sleeves but I really wish I had boxers and not...I spot the pink lace on the ground. _Damn it_.

I pick up my barely there underwear and head to the bathroom.

**_Him_ **

Where is Louis? Why didn't he come out of the bedroom yet? Harry gave him an oversized shirt to cover up with, to hide those delicious curves from his prying eyes, to bide him some time before he has another brilliant idea. Who is he trying to save? Himself? Or Louis?

_Which is it?_

He slumps into the couch and checks his phone as a distraction.

_Nothing._

He wonders if the boss forgot about him, completely disregarded this entire job due to the risk they all took by taking an actual hostage. Could he possibly not _know_ how to handle it? Does this confirm why Harry was given complete control? _But I don't know what I'm doing either!_ So why would the boss put him in charge? Unless it's a front, unless the _man_ knows something he doesn't and is simply covering his tracks?

Maybe Harry is the one being played?

_Am I?_

He runs a hand through his curls as fear chokes the life from him. His throat is slowly closing on him, his lungs suffocating and gasping for air. He can't think...can't breathe! _What's happening? Who is this guy?_

He puts his head between his knees, takes two...no three deep inhales, wills his body to relax, forces these thoughts out of his mind. He can't lose his coherency in front of Louis, reveal his unease. _Never_. He has to remain in control, pretend as best he can and convince the man he is safe and out of harms way even if it's...half true. _Sort of...Did I lie?_

_Did I!? Did I seriously feed an innocent man more lies?!_

The sound of the shower disrupts his inner banter.

His head turns towards the noise and he cannot help but feel his cock stirring in his boxers as these images come to mind. _Louis...showering._ _Louis running his fingers over his curves. Louis vulnerable and unsuspecting. Louis standing completely naked and wet_ _with_ _an erect cock-_

He once again goes against his better judgement and heads to his en-suite _I'm saving Louis...from myself_. That's right. He's the monster, the goddamn sex fiend who cannot get enough of Louis’ taste. _This is what I feared. This is the side of myself I cannot control._

The steam is cloaking the space as it wafts into the bedroom, obscuring his path to his intended destination, slowing his progress and giving him a few more seconds of clarity. His body is weak, mind clouded with these thoughts of a man he has yet to tire of. _Louis is just...what is he? Why can't I figure it out yet?_

He takes small steps, wrings his hands at his sides, feels his heart slamming in his chest the closer he gets to the shower. He finds the black shirt and pink panties on the counter in a heap, his toothbrush thrown haphazardly in the sink, the bloodied gauze strewn about as if they were hastily ripped away in a rush.

“Damnit!” An object smacks against the tiles. His attention is back on the man as his cock dances, hardens, becomes painful as it rubs against his thigh. _Fuck...fuck_. He runs a hand through his hair. “This feels...” Louis whispers.

“So good.” He responds to himself. “You're so good.” He licks his lips and extends his arm out unable to stay away.

**_Me_ **

The water is scalding my skin, easing my worries, washing away the dirt and grime. I've soaped up twice, rinsed away the suds, and am now working up a good lather on my head to clean off the grease. I felt awful, so gross, so unkempt. How could I pass up this opportunity? I rubbed my wrists to thoroughly clean the wounds too. Harry did a decent job but...he missed a few spots and these need to heal. _They cannot look so grotesque._

I face away from the door and continue massaging my scalp.

“Ah...yes. Thank-”

There's a sudden break in the heat and I gasp.

I feel my chest tighten as the door to the shower stall creaks open. At first I think it's Harry's boss with a gun about to shoot me dead, then I think it's my imagination playing with me because I'm a hostage and not on a fucking vacation so any noise makes me weary. _What if it's Simon looking for a quick... fuck? How did he find me?! How could I escape!?_

But it's wrong. I'm wrong. It's okay... it's not him.

Harry's outstretched hand is reaching towards me, beckoning me closer, holding a promise. _What?_ I look up at those eyes...those fucking eyes I lose my senses in and completely succumb to.

I'm about to apologize for using his hot water and shampoo but I'm shoved into the shower wall instead. I feel the air rush from my lungs as I make contact with the unforgiving surface, feel two hands grope my ass.

“Who said you can shower?” His voice is like silk in my ear.

“No one. I decided to on my own.” Soap is sliding down my scalp. “I didn't think it would be an issue.” I admit.

“Is that so?” We are flush against one another, our naked torsos touching..

“Uh-huh.” I feel his cock rubbing against my stomach too. _It's too much._ “I um…” His mouth is hovering over me, his arousal evident in his tone and body language. “I felt gross.” _Dried lube was...everywhere._

“Gross?” His lips graze mine. “How so?” Soap is nearly in my eyes, tickling my forehead, rousing me from his spell. “Did I gross you out?”

“No!” I shout. “I just...there was a lot of cum and...the lube and-”

“I get it.” He leans in but I place my hand on his chest.

“I need to rinse my hair.” I push him away.

“Huh?” He looks to me with dejection.

“Um...hold that thought?” I dip under the stream and ignore the excitement in my abdomen. I turn away to hide my erection and the desire that consumed me with just a fucking touch. _Pathetic_. _Where's my dignity? Oh! Is that it on the floor?_ I hastily rinse the soap away, pray it's good enough... hope Harry didn't lose his arousal. “Okay done!” I announce with bravado as I rub at my eyes.

“Well now it's ruined.” He whines.

“What?” I find his hooded eyes. “How?” My heart sinks in my chest.

“Well…the element of surprise is gone so…” He shrugs and leaves the confines of the shower.

_What!?_

I glance down at my cock and curse it to the ends of the Earth and back. _Stupid. You're so stupid!! Remember!? He's using you! Don't get excited!_ I sigh and go to turn the water off-

“Okay joking.” Harry reappears and seeks my mouth immediately. His lips skillfully work mine as his hands move across my back, forces these body racking chills from me I cannot seem to contain. I cup his face, kiss him back with equal fervor, and listen for his unabashed moans. I rut my hips into him to get some friction on my cock, to maybe pique Harry's interest.

He breaks away though. _Ugh...now I'm feeling the dejection._

“I was imagining just how you'd look standing here sopping wet.” He gropes my ass. _Oh.._. “I couldn't….I didn't give you any justice.”

“Is that so?”  I mock him from earlier. I find his neck and begin sucking feverishly at his skin. The water washed away his taste...it's disappointing.

“Mmmm...You are impeccable...so fucking d-delicious.” I bite gently at the flesh as I hear his breath hitch. “I can't get enough.” I push _him_ against the wall this time and attempt to take the lead. I cover his mouth, slip my tongue in and savor the taste. _I'm just an...average person. Why do you want me? What's so appealing? I'm small. I'm irritating at times. A fucking princess. Are you sure you can handle it?_

I feel a push on my chest and release my lips.

“Whats going on?” He ignores me as the gap between us widens. “Wait what-” Harry shuts the water off.

“Shhh.” He whispers and captures my lips.

He's guiding me out of the shower as we kiss, holding me protectively around my waist as we do so. I follow his lead, lick every inch of his mouth, wrap my arms tightly around his neck and simply...submit to his very being. _I want you...I shouldn't...but I do._

_Touch me harder._

_Touch me longer._

_Touch._

_Touch._

_Touch._

_Over and over._

The tiles are freezing against my toes as we seamlessly glide over the travertine and make our way...to where exactly? Where is he taking me? Is he going to tie me up again? Was he just talking out of his ass to make me feel a semblance of comfort? _So he can fuck me again? Get off?_

But I want him too that's the ugly part.

I want to be intimate with him, I want him to fuck me silly, use me...do whatever it is he desires, be his play thing. _Why though?_ Why am I having these thoughts about a man who steals? Who abducted me for money? Who now claims he...wants me? _What do I do?_

I've always been strong and knew how to handle the consequences, shut down my emotions when necessary because I'm accustomed to being used. It's nothing new. But what's different now? What's changed?

Maybe I'm finally feeling the repercussions from my actions.

Maybe I'm developing feelings.

Maybe I'm a fucking moron.

Maybe I need to _learn_.

But I won't! I never will.

I feel the carpeting under my feet and push down my emotions knowing we're close to the bed.

I refocus on Harry, the man who may or may not be a piece of shit, the man who is forcing these uncertainties into my brain. His hands are trailing across my wet skin, holding me close as he gently leads the way. It feels so genuine it's hard to find the lie….if there is one.

Our kiss isn't rushed either. It's sweet, patient, gentle...filled with need and familiarity as if we've done this countless times before...as if we really are puzzle pieces. It's like we have all the time in the world to explore one another, to get to know each other on an intimate level, to...sort out our feelings. _Or maybe that's just me?_

I gingerly take a step back but slip on the rug anyway.

“Ah!!” I cry out as I falter and land square on my ass. Harry falls with me but with poise as he lands on his hands and knees (How though?). I yelp as a stinging sensation radiates up my spine from both the fall and the two previous fuck sessions. "Ugh.” I choke.

“You dope.” He mumbles as a ghost of a smile tugs at his lips.

“Sorry.” I recover as I am momentarily free of Harry's enchantment.

“Never apologize...especially to me.” He sobers and reaches above him towards the nightstand. “You landed in the perfect spot.” He flashes the familiar bottle in my face. “No where near the glass.”

“Did I now?” I look up at him and his hair is hanging loosely around his face.

“Yes. Here.” He hands me the lube. “I want you to prepare yourself.”

“What?” My eyes widen.

“You heard me.”

“I...uh.” I take it from him.

“I want to watch you penetrate yourself... hear those little moans you claim to make while you masterbate.” I'm gaping at him, outwardly gawking at his mouth as it moves. _I thought he...what was I thinking!?_ “Then I want to fuck you. Right. Here.” He points to the floor.

I gulp.

“Uhm...okay.” My fingers are quaking as I fumble with the stupid bottle, my mind reeling at what was requested of me, my stomach in knots as Harry stares. _He's going to watch me as I...finger myself. Great._ This could be insanely hot or the most uncomfortable experience _ever_. I take a deep breath and reorient my thoughts. I somehow manage to pop the cap and pour the cool liquid on my fingers as a plan comes to mind. “I've got this.” I reassure him and myself. “Sit up against the mattress.” I instruct. Harry relaxes his back against the bedframe and extends his legs in front of him.

“Like this?”

“Perfect.” I climb into his lap next and straddle his hips. “Don't drool now.” I wink and grip his shoulder.

“I can't help how my body reacts to you. So if there's drool or any other bodily fluid, I apologize now.” He smirks. I almost want to slap him or kiss him. _I haven't decided. Maybe the former because he thinks he's so funny...or maybe the latter because let's be real here, those lips are so pink and inviting._

I place a slick finger at the entrance to my ass and close my eyes on instinct. I have to block out Harry, pretend there isn't an audience as I work myself open and perform an intimate act I've never done in front of _anyone_ before. Sure I've jerked off during sex... but not this...not when all of the attention is on me.

I take a deep breath.

“Open your eyes. Please.” His voice stirs me from my concentration. His hands are resting on my outter thighs gripping for dear life.

“I just um…Yeah sure.” I find his green irises and push my finger in.

My breath hitches as I attempt to move past the tight muscle, immediately feel my sensitive skin burn at the intrusion. I'm too tense, the ache is magnified from my fear, my body so fucking hot I'm afraid I'll come the second I hit _the spot_.

I close my eyes against his wishes needing a moment.

“Nooo.” Harry squeezes his hands. “Don't be nervous. It's only...um it's only me.” _Exactly it is you...and I can't...do this yet._ “Anything you do sexually turns me on.”

“Kiss me.” I say rather than reply to his comment. I lean in without consent and connect our mouths. I guide my finger back in, suck harshly on Harry's lips the moment a slight discomfort comes into play, continue to use this tactic until my body cooperates and enjoys the sensations. I add a second finger, pull Harry's bottom lip between my teeth as I do and pump in and out.

_In._

_Out._

_In._

_Out._

It's coming to life, my arousal is awakening, giving me confidence as I prepare myself. I lift away from Harry and stare down at him, thrust my hand, watch his eyes dilate before me.

“D-do you like what you see?” My voice is just above a whisper.

“Yes...yes I do.” He grips my legs. “So much.” I add a third finger and practically topple over into Harry's chest.

“F-fuck.”

“Your face...you look so fucking perfect. I wish you could witness just how beautiful you are.”

“Yeah...yeah that would…” I lose my train of thought as I'm pumping three fingers, opening my ass wide, preparing for Harry's cock. “I need you.” I choke. “I need-”

“This?” He slips his own finger in, squeezes past my own and works me further. I squirm at the instrusion, whine in his face as the pressure builds to a new height. My core is on fire, my mind floating in the clouds as my excitement rises.

“Ah...fuck...fuck... _fuck._ I need you...now!” I rest my head on his shoulder as he moves our hands in unison. It's too much, the pressure, the stretching...our combined whimpers. My head is swirling around this moment, barely comprehending _anything_...“I'm... I'm...I can't…” I'm panting in Harry's face unable to form a coherent thought.

“Lou…” That one syllable heads straight to my cock. He releases our fingers, leaves me empty and panting for his affection. He directs me off his lap. “I want you on all fours.” He says and helps me into position. “Yes...just like that.” I'm leaning on my forearms and knees leaving my ass in the air for the world to see, for him to fuck.

“Um…” I start but Harry shushes me with a light slap to my rear.

“Shhh. Just... enjoy.” I hear the rustling of the condom wrapper, the snap of the lube bottle top, the deep breaths escaping Harry's throat. _Now…I need you...now!!_ I feel his hand on my lower back. “So beautiful...so perfect…”

“H-Harry…” I lean my forehead on my arms.

“Do you want this?” He teases me, pinches my skin. “Do you want me to fuck you?”

“Yes!!” I beg. “Yes...God yes.”

“Yes what?” He continues playing with my emotions.

“Fuck. Me.” I accentuate. “Hard. Long. Make me _scream.”_

“I fully intend to.” He pushes in with a solid thrust and I immediately cry out in ecstacy.

**_Her_ **

They're outside the house. She can hear the kids playing, squealing with delight and the heartfelt laughter. Her chest tightens as reality chokes her, consumes her already weakened state.

“I...I can't do this.” She sobs into her husband's shoulder.

“Yes you can. Be strong. They have every right to know about Louis.” He pats her back. “I'm ringing the bell.” She swipes her eyes and nods.

The inside of the house erupts as the _ding_ echoes through the home.

“I got it!!” She hears the female voice and practically breaks down.

“Be strong.” Liam says from behind her.

“Dani!!” It's one of the twins, Phoebe. “Hey!” She opens the door and steps aside. “How are you?” Danielle attempts to hide her puffy eyes. “Are you okay?!”

“Who is it?” Louis’ Mom comes into view and her heart shatters. She collapses to the floor as her knees give out.

“Honey!” Her husband ducks down next to her and encircles her small waist.

“Oh no! Help her inside.” The voices blend together.

She's practically carried to the living room and placed gently onto the sofa. She can't contain the sobs or the depression weighing her down, debilitating her. She has to tell them, has to be the bearer of bad news, understands this will absolutely crush them.

“What's going on?” Jay asks as she hands Danielle a glass of water. “Liam? Is everything alright?” She can't even look up, see the expression on Louis’ mom's face.

“Um…” He clears his throat. “We have some news…” Danielle releases a sob.

“I... I'll do it.” She rubs furiously at her eyes.

“What is it? Where's Louis?”

“That's…” She sniffles. “That's just it. _I don't know_ where he is!” She finally releases it. Her head is still hanging low.

“What? How?” The sound of small feet padding against the wood cuts through the gloom surrounding them.

“Mommy!!! This broke!” Danielle chokes on her own saliva.

“Not now, Mommy is talking to Dani. Do you remember her?” She looks up and finds the curls, the little cherub like cheeks of a toddler. Doris.

“But Mommy! Achoo got me this!!” _Can I die now?_ “Fix it!!” She whales.

“Not now. Go play with your brother.”

“He smells like poop!” The child exclaims.

“Phoebe please help your sister!” His mother rubs her eyes in frustration. “Danielle, what's going on?” Jay sobers instantly. She waits for the child to leave the room before continuing.

“Louis is missing.” She whispers. “I haven't seen him since Tuesday evening.” She spills.

“Missing? What do you-”

“I have reason to believe the bank was held up!” She chokes.

“Danielle we agreed-” Liam starts but she interrupts.

“His cell phone was there. His monitor switched on. He didn't leave by himself that night!” She holds his phone out to Jay. “See? He never forgets. He has a routine!!”

“B-but…” His mother reaches for the phone and inspects it closely.

“We went to the police station earlier and filed a report.”

“But I don't understand! Why didn't the cops go there?” His mother asks.

“I don't...know.” she shakes her head.

“The place looked to be in working order, nothing missing.” Liam says. “It's possible it was...he may have been targeted. So it wasn't accidental?” Jay gasps. “But again this is all speculation. We don't have solid evidence…”

“What!?” She begins crying which in turn makes Danielle cry. “H-how? Why? He's such a...good person! I don't understand!”

“I...d-don't know either. But the police know... hopefully they can help.”

“My baby! What's…” She's hysterical, her mouth moving as nonsensical words escape past her lips.

“I don't know.” Danielle repeats more to herself. “I don't...know.”

**_Them_ **

[H]: I would never judge you.

[L]: This is something judge worthy...I'm telling you.

[H]: We've all done something we...regret. But that's how you learn.

[L]: I didn't learn.

[L]: I still...do it.

[H]: If you're that disgusted then why continue?

[L]: I... don't know.

[H]: How don't you know?

[L]: I can't talk about it anymore.

[H]: Why?

[L]: It's far too personal.

[L]: And it makes me angry.

[H]: At who?

[L]: Me!! I'm angry with myself for being fucking stupid.

[H]: You're not stupid.

[L]: Don't be so sure of that.

 


	8. Trusting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis is there sleeping soundly, blowing puffs of air onto his skin, nuzzling his face in between Harry's shoulder blades. The arm draped over him is just the right size, is holding him close, protecting him.   
> He reluctantly closes his eyes allowing himself to sink into a dreamless sleep.

**_Them._ **

[H]: I could totally sleep past noon if I had the chance.

[L]: I'm usually awake before my alarm.

[H]: What time is that?!

[L]: I don’t know. Maybe like…Seven? Depends on the day really.

[H]: I hope that’s PM not AM.

[L]: *remains silent*

[H]: I never understood how someone could just...jump out of bed especially on a day off.

[L]: It's quite easy actually ** _._**

[L]: You simply *get up*. :)

[H]: Enough of you.

[L]: I mean I could probably sleep in later if I wasn't alone.

[L]: You know spend a lazy day in bed with someone.

[H]: Oh I see where this is going.

[H]: Gotcha. ;)

[L]: Not like that!! Just um...cuddle and watch sappy movies and stuff.

[H]: Cuddling...sure.

[H]: *Only* cuddling. ;)

[L]: Ugh!! You pig!

[H]: I'm being honest.

[H]: Two people who are remotely attracted to one another would not simply *watch movies all day* in bed.

[H]: It's a fact.

[L]: Sometimes people just enjoy each other's company!

[L]: It's not solely about being physical…

[L]: Yes it's important but it's not the foundation of a relationship.

[L]: How do you get to know someone if you're not conversing?

[H]: Touché.

[L]: See? I'm right!

[H]: Half right.

[H]: But I guess cuddling is okay.

[L]: Oh! Only okay. Sure...sure.

[H]: No really. It's nice on occasion.

[H]: Especially spooning! That's my favorite.

[L]: Spooning!? Really now?

[H]: Yah well...whatever.

[L]: Are you the cuddler or the cuddlee?

[H]: I like...to be cuddled.

[L]: Wait so…

[H]: I like being the little spoon!

[H]: There! Now laugh! Make fun. Go on. You have two minutes.

[L]: Where's the humor in that?

[L]: I think it's endearing.

[H]: Oh...oh okay good.

[L]: This may sound forward but, I could be the big spoon. :)

[H]: Hope you have long arms.

[H]: I'm sort of...bulky.

[L]: I'll figure it out.

**_Him._ **

There's nothing holding him back. He has Louis in the exact position he's dreamt about, the first thought he fantasized of when he spotted the man in the flesh. And it's everything he could possibly imagine, better than any daydream he conjured. It's perfection. It's beauty in its rarest form. It's his fucking undoing.

_I'll never stop wanting you._

What?

His heart flutters in his chest at the realization, begins beating uncontrollably as the fear settles over him. He couldn't possibly feel this way. It's not something he thought was possible...he assumed it was the physical aspects of being with Louis, the goddamn lust he felt towards him! Nothing substantial... nothing like this... _nothing!_

“Ah!!” Louis' cries melt his thoughts instantaneously.  “T-touch me! Touch me!!” The man begs from below. “Please!”

“No.” He grunts. _I want to put my mouth on you...taste every last inch that I can. Make you happy._ “You’ll... cum on my rug.” The words are bitter on his tongue as they pass his lips, the brashness too harsh for his own ears. But that is nowhere close to the truth, not even in the slightest because he doesn't give two flying fucks about the apartment! Harry cares about Louis...cares for his pleasure...wants him to feel special and satisfied. _And surprised. I want to keep you on your toes._

“...what?” The man slumps forward but Harry grips his hips to keep him still. “What!?” _No it's not like that. Please._ “Your fucking carpet!?”

Why can't he say it?

He pushes it out of his mind, ignores the way the man sobs quietly because he'll stop immediately...cease his movements and hold Louis close, feel the man's heart beat against his chest, encompass him in a warm embrace. _No...no you don't understand... just don't worry_. He continues on, feels the spike of his arousal the deeper he penetrates, ignores the buzzing in his ears.

He imagines Louis’ lips wrapped around his cock, witnesses the crystal blue irises staring up at him through impossibly long lashes, those dainty hands cupping his balls and pinching his inner thigh... the sensation...the pulling of those lips-

“F-fuck fuck...fuck.” He climaxes into the man, shutters as his energy depletes to nothing. “My God.” He pants as his breath comes in quick puffs. His legs are burning from over-use, his fingers stiff from clutching onto his partner's hips, his mind filled with the images of Louis. _Glorious images that I'll keep forever._

“Get off of me!!” He hears the small voice, the angered tone, the sadness. “Get the fuck off!!” He quickly pulls out and flips Louis onto his back. “No!! Stop!!” The man flails his arms, kicks out his legs but Harry subdues him, immobilizes the knee that nearly cracked him in the nuts.

“Calm down!”

“No!! You're a bastard!!” Louis attempts to punch him in the face but he finds the erection bobbing free in front of him and takes his one opportunity to suck the man dry. “What are you doing!” He wraps his mouth around the shaft and sucks deviously. “Oh...oh...fuck.” _Feel me._ “Goddamn it.”

_Let me in._

**_Me._ **

I'm numb.

I'm sprawled out on the floor as Harry blows me, takes me into his mouth until I graze the back of his throat, pleasures me to the ends of the Earth and back. I moan aloud, savor in the tongue licking its way around me, the mouth sucking and pulling, the finger creeping its way into my incredibly sore bum. I could get used to this, beg for it, savor it. It's all encompassing, so good...his tongue is gold, his dominance a goddamn gift, his very touch lethal.

But l'm fucking pissed off, beyond frustrated that he could have the audacity to tell me not to cum, to overlook my needs as he so willingly does what he pleases.

It hurt.

It made me feel dirty, so weak for succumbing to his kisses _yet again_ as if his touches meant something more. Why can't I learn? Why do I constantly put myself out there knowing damn well _nothing will change_? Am I that high in the clouds? So unattached to my emotions that when reality comes hurdling towards me I feel every ache and pain simultaneously?

Is this who I am?

Will I ever grow up?

I thrust my hips up on accident as a wave of ecstasy washes over me. _Fuck_. I close my eyes at the sensations and do it again needing the release. I begin fucking into Harry's mouth as it gets closer, find I hold little to no regard for his comfort or the strangled breaths he inhales. _You deserve this._

“Take...it!” I shout. Harry does...he takes it in stride, opens his throat as I move, grips my legs. “Taste me!” The flurry of my orgasm is building, the shaking palpable and uncontrollable as per usual. It's a sign, the single warning that I'll be at my peak and cumming directly down his throat shortly. It'll feel incredible, be the best release yet as I am in control for once and making him suffer.

I find his eyes watching through the tendrils of curls obscuring his face, spot the intensity easily displayed. It's intimidating the fuck out of me, proving Harry is enjoying this more than I expected him to. _Did he want to suck me off? Was that it?_

He pulls harshly with his lips, laps his tongue along the sides, growls deep in his throat. _Holy shit_. He's a fucking beast, taking me to the hilt, putting forth all of his effort. I relax my back and focus on the sensations pooling in my abdomen, find my orgasm looming just ahead.

It's building.

Building... quickly.

So quick.

I can’t stop it.

I can't contain my whimpers filling the space or the quaking in my legs. He's relentless as he sucks, licks, pokes a finger in, grips my thigh, breathes, smells... everything! The man buried between my legs is my savior...In a very fucked up way _._

_I hate myself._

I spurt down his throat unexpectedly, release a high pitched moan as I collapse onto the floor finally feeling the relief I sought after. It was tiresome, a goddamn workout, and so fucking _hot_. _I want more._

“Wow…” I stare at the ceiling and take it in, relish in the aftershocks humming through my limbs. “Holy shit.” Harry is crawling up my torso, kissing his way towards my face, grazing his fingers along my legs.

“You thoroughly fucked my mouth.” He takes a nipple between his teeth and gently nips the sensitive skin.

“F-fuck.” A surge of euphoria jolts through me.

“I loved it.” His voice is raspy, horse from having a cock shoved down his throat.

“You deserved it.” I whisper.

“I did.” Harry hovers over me and flanks his forearms by my head. “I deserve it all.”

“What?” He silences me with a kiss instead. I grip his face and deepen the connection we have, taste the saltiness on his tongue, feel the passion with every movement of his lips. _Strange. This is strange._

He backs away.

“Sleep with me.”

“I did...three times.”

“Actually sleep. Not fuck.” He sits up to remove the condom. _How? Will he tie me up?_

“Oh. I was going to say…” I watch him a moment longer. “Is this when you tie me back up?” His face remains neutral.

“It is.” _I knew it._ “I'm sorry...it's just…” He’s stone faced.

“I get it.” I look away as my stomach twists. “Can I at least have a blanket?”

“You'll have the entire bed...well at least your half.” He touches my cheek but I shy away. _Too good to be true._

“I knew it.” I whisper. “I knew it was all a lie.” I push him away from me feeling the dirt and grime on my skin, the little particles I thought I washed away when I showered. _No_. They will reside on my skin forever. “Get off of me!”

“Lou-”

“Don't call me that. Don't say my name. Don't speak to me!” I push at his abdomen, struggle to stand up but Harry's enormous body blocking my way! “Go away!!” His eyes are wide, mouth ajar, eyebrows scrunched together in what? Disbelief!? “Don't act like you're surprised! You fucking-”

“I was joking.” He says. “It was a joke...a very bad fucking _joke_ alright!?” He scrubs a hand down his face. “I told you I wouldn't tie you up unless you wanted me to. Remember that conversation? It only happened a few hours ago! Fuck, rein it in for once!”

“What do you want from me? How would you act if you were in my place, huh?” I wait for a reply but he's silent. “Exactly! So quit judging me!”

“Do you have _any_ idea the pressure I have weighing on me? Has the thought ever crossed your dramatic little brain that maybe I am struggling just as much as you? If not _more so_!?”

“No! No I don't because you're not on the receiving end of it. You're sitting pretty and getting hammered while I am juggling with the pain from my cut up wrists, sore ass, and low self-esteem!”

“Good try. My wounds may not be visible to the eye but it doesn't mean I'm not suffering just as much as you are. I have to worry about myself and _you._ So quit the self-pity shit!”

“Self-pity!? You call this self-pity!? You abducted me!! Remember _that_!?”

“Not now…” Harry stands and backs away. “Not fucking now!”

“Then _when_! When will you let me go!? Let me go back to my life!?”

“Not until the boss calls? Not until I am sure you'll be safe!?”

“Now you care about my safety!? That's actually really... _really_ funny! Ha-ha!” My temper is unleashed.

“I always did!!!” He shouts. “I always fucking cared.” I'm seated on the floor watching him pace back and forth. “From the night we took you, my number one concern was your safety, your health. Not the fucking money. The money was always…”

“Your prize?!”

“A goddamn _headache!!”_ He finds my eyes and he’s red faced, angry…wild almost.

“Oh…” I look away and absently rub at my wrists. “Why-”

“I can't let you go yet. _I don't know_ the consequences if I do!” He paces one final time. “Does that make sense?”

“...I guess.” I shrug. _This entire situation is convoluted...a bad dream._

“So can we pretend just a little while longer? Forget life for a while and...sleep? Please!?” He grips his curls.

“When is the boss calling?”

“...He hasn't messaged me in two days. I can imagine it's coming soon.”

“Two days!? Why don't you call him?”

“I'm not sure what his reaction will be when I do. But yes, I'll call him...tomorrow.”

“Why tomorrow?”

“Because I'm exhausted?”

“You're exhausted. Sure.”

“Just stop and help me make this.” He gestures towards the rumpled sheets.

“Why?”

“I hate crawling into an unmade bed. So stop being lazy and help me.”

“ _Fine._ ” I snap. We quickly arrange the bedding. “I don't understand, we’re going to mess it up again.”

"Stop questioning my madness.” I roll my eyes and pull the comforter down.

“Wait that's my side! I like being near the window.” He jumps in front of me.

“You didn't mind earlier...and we have to clean the floor by the way.”

“Yuh... tomorrow.” He mumbles. _Everything is happening tomorrow... tomorrow tomorrow... tomorrow!!_ I circle around the bed and slide under the covers. “Alright well goodnight?”

“Can we...cuddle?” His voice is hushed, barely above a whisper, a complete one-eighty from just a moment ago. He hides his face in the pillow.

“Wait what?”

“I like being...the little spoon.” My mouth falls in astonishment at the confession.

“... huh?” _Where have I heard that before?_

 “Yuh so...please?”

“If you'd like?”

“Well, just until I fall asleep at least.” He reveals his green irises and I am entranced under his spell. _So sad. I'm so sad_.

“Sure.” I place my arm around his rather large torso. “You're big.”

“I'm bulky. I won't apologize for being muscular.” _Bulky...bulky...why am I having a sense of deva ju?_

“I'm sorry I'm not insulting you it's just that my arm doesn't quite stretch that far. I'll try my best.”

“You're fine right there.” He mumbles and grips my arm. “You smell so pretty.” His voice is slurred from exhaustion. “You smell exactly the way I thought you would…” _Wait what?_ I sit up.

“What? Say that again!” I poke Harry's back. “Hey!”

“Whaaaat?” He moans.

“What did you just say?”

“Nothing now go to sleep.”

_Go to sleep!?_

How!?

**_Him._ **

He awakens and feels the body against his back.

_I thought he'd be gone. I swore he would have left me._

But no. Louis is there sleeping soundly, blowing puffs of air onto his skin, nuzzling his face in between Harry's shoulder blades. The arm draped over him is just the right size, is holding him close, protecting him.

He reluctantly closes his eyes allowing himself to sink into a dreamless sleep.

**_Her._ **

“Honey, please don't go to the bank.” Liam says as Danielle hastily dresses.

“I have to. I have to speak to Simon again. Maybe he knows something.”

“But didn't you say-”

“Liam! Simon knows something! He has to! Why didn't he reach out to Louis? Why!?”

“He could have called Louis’ house phone! Or emailed him we don't know for sure.”

“First off Louis doesn't have a house phone and second, an email!? Really!?”

“You need to calm down! I'm trying to help you!”

“I know...I'm sorry. My friend is missing and it's making me crazy because I was the last to see him. I could have done something to help him…”

“It's not your fault!” He grips her shoulders and kisses her cheek. “I have to go to the studio today but I'll be back later. We can continue our search.”

“Sure...thanks.”

“And please don't speak to Simon? The man is a creep.” He hugs her close.

“He is a creep.” _And screwing with my friend._

**_Him._ **

They finished showering and are now in Harry's bedroom dressing. He cannot seem to divert his gaze from Louis or contemplate looking away from those beautiful hands as they work the crew neck t-shirt over his floppy hair. He just continues to stare at the perfection before him, ceased his will to turn away because he physically _can't_. He's stuck on this person, so drawn to their presence, so fucking content at just standing in the same room with the man it hurts. And he isn't used to being this dependent on someone or _anyone_ for that matter. It frightens him. It makes him weak. It proves he's capable of hurting. _Not just physically but internally...the kind of wounds that burn and linger until something better comes along. If that's possible_.

So essentially he can suffer for the remainder of his life if Louis decided to-

“Do you have tube socks?” He's stirred from his reverie. _Leave me._

“What?” He turns to Louis who is now covered in a too large of a shirt. _Oh...damn._

“My feets get cold.” The man smirks. His fingers are intertwined at his waist and looking so innocent and delectable... _ugh...I want you._

“Feets?” He comments. Harry rummages through his drawer and breaks out into a fit of giggles. “What are you five!?” He swipes at his eyes to rid them of tears. He sobers instantly though. _No weakness._

“No! It's me being cute!” The man stomps his feet on the carpet. “Now give me socks you beast!” He finds a white pair that will probably reach just below Louis’ knees.

“These good?” He holds them out.

“Are they lined?”

“Seriously?” He gapes.

“Ugh fine!!” Louis snatches the socks from his grasp and plops down on the bed.

“Do you plan on prancing around commando or do you need boxers too?” _Please say no...please-_

“Um…” The man looks lost in thought then stands the moment his socks are in place. _Even better._

“It's not that difficult of a choice.” Harry's lips are doing that thing again... _smiling_.

“It is!” Louis runs to the bathroom.

“Where are you-”

“These were a lot of money. I purchased them at La Perla.” The man is back again flashing the pink lace. _God I can't with those._ “So I'll just uh...wear them. You know, get my money's worth.”

“So you purchased expensive underwear for work? That's dedication.”

“Um…” He watches Louis’ entire disposition change. “I had a date actually.” His voice is low, so low Harry had to strain to hear it. _Our date._

“I see. Must be a lucky guy.” _Lucky alright...holy shit I would have fucked his brains out._

“Yuh well, I wasted money.” He pretends that didn't sting or bruise his ego. _Technically they were for me, right?_ “It is what it is.”

“Can I put them on you?” He requests to change the subject. Louis’ eyes widen. “With my teeth?” He adds.

“...maybe you can take them off of me...with your teeth.” His cock stirs in his boxers.

“Really?” Harry approaches the man, well stalks over, and grips those tiny shoulders.

“Y-yeah but-” A rather loud stomach growl distracts them. “Ugh...I'm hungry.” Louis blushes and looks away. “I know I'm your hostage-” _please stop... saying that!_ “But you've been accommodating and warm and... really _really_ good in bed and uh...feed me!” They stare one another down. _You're a full course meal._

“Yes. Under one condition though.”

“What's that?”

“You have to watch me cook.” He grips Louis’ hand holding the panties. “And please put these on before I decide to take you again?” He plants a chaste kiss on the man's parted lips. “Not like they cover much anyway…But still, the extra layer is a good deterrent.”

“S-sure. Um...yeah.” He enjoys making Louis flustered.

“At least they didn't go to waste. I think they're a... _lovely_ shade of pink.” He quickly exits the room and licks at his mouth, tastes the remnants of the man on his lips. It's delicious. It's potent.

_It's taking over my senses and I sort of...like it._

He makes it to the kitchen in one piece, begins searching the cabinets for ingredients... for food to make his... _what do I consider him to be?_

“I don't want another waffle. Too many carbs.” Louis approaches him.

“What do I look like? A short order cook?” Harry pulls a skillet out from the cabinet having already thought of a dish.

“Well you're certainly not short but you can be my chef. So fire up the stove and get going! This man is starving.” He peers over his shoulder and Louis is rubbing at his belly.

“I'm sure you are… you worked up quite an appetite with those moves last night.” He makes his way to the refrigerator and begins pulling out an assortment of vegetables.

“You've fucked me more ways than one. It was my turn to take the lead.” _He's so brazen I love it._

Love?

“I did and I can't wait to do it again.” He turns around and Louis is sitting atop the island with his legs crossed graciously covering his goods. “Don't rub your balls all over my granite.”

“These balls are squeaky clean unless you failed to _rub_ them properly.” The man counters. “So that's on you.”

“Can I kiss you?” Harry asks as he begins dicing a shallot.

“Nope because then you'll get distracted and forget to feed me.” He finds those blue irises and feels a foreign sensation creep through his abdomen.

“So...talk to me then. Distract my cock.” He minces a few cloves of garlic next.

“Um…”

“Why did you choose to work at a bank?” He starts with the basics. _He worked their part time._

“I worked there part time when I went to college then decided to stay after graduation.”

“What college did you attend?” _Queens college._

“I used to live in Queens so I went to the local college there.”

“What did you major in?” _Business._

“Business. I wanted to do Human Resources but that field is dead now.” Louis picks at his fingernails. _Oh he never told me that._

“So why didn't you work for another company? Did you like the bank that much?” Louis remains quiet as he silently destroys his nail bed. “Earth to Lou.” He taps the man's leg.

“Uh sorry. No particular reason.” His face looks flushed.

“I see.”

“Yup...what are you making?”

“Why did you change the subject?” Harry stops cutting and focuses on Louis.

“I don't want to talk about my job or my life or _anything_ especially with...you.” He turns away, ignores the tightness in his chest. _I already know most of it_ _anyway so I shouldn't feel bad._

“Sorry.” He whispers. “I guess I'm trying to...make light of the situation.”

“There's nothing light about it. I hate to burst your bubble.” The man lifts his head. “What are you making?”

“An omelet.” He cubes a red bell pepper.

“Oh yum.” Louis jumps off the counter and opens the fridge. “Do you have orange juice still?” Harry nearly cuts his finger off as he watches the man search the contents of his refrigerator. _Such a mundane task to witness. So normal._

“Face me for a second.” He puts the knife down.

“What?” Louis is on his tip toes reaching for the carton of juice.

“ _Lou._ Face. Me.” He demands.

“I'm in the middle of something.” The shirt is lifting, the man's ass is coming into view, and Harry is certain of one thing, he's fucking the man on the counter later. _Or right now if I'm lucky._ Louis retrieves the container and turns around facing the cabinets. “Uh... which-”

“Glasses are to your left.” He points to the cabinet.

“Thanks.” He pauses and watches the glorious sight before him.

“Get over here. I need your height.” Louis announces.

“Flash me your ass then I'll do anything you wish.”

“Fuck you and get the damn glass.” Louis crosses his arms.

“Feisty.” He walks over and hands it to the man.

“Thank you.” He goes back to cutting.

“Do you want cheese?”

“I'll have whatever you're having. I don't want to be a bother.”

“I'm the fucking bother, Lou. Really?”

“Yuh well...you could always set me free…” He nearly slams the knife down but he keeps his emotions in check.

“What did we say?”

“Fine. I won't mention it _again_.” Louis gulps down the juice.

“Good.” They're silent for a beat. “How do your wrists feel?” He begins sautéing the vegetables.

“They're alright.” Louis climbs onto the island again and hangs his feet over the edge. Harry sneaks glances his way and that damn smile creeps its way onto his face.

“You’ve succeeded.” He confesses.

“At what?” Louis asks.

"You're cute.” He feels his face blush so he quickly turns away.

“Thanks.”

“I think it's the socks.” He confirms.

“I agree.”

“Who knew tube socks could be attractive.”

“This face. That's how.” Louis smirks.

“Well it certainly helps.”

**_Me._ **

This is fantastic. My taste buds are dancing as I continue to inhale the contents on my plate. I probably look like a pig but I just wasn't expecting an omelette to taste this good. _And I am still convinced those waffles came out of a box._

So, to recap, my abductor is hot, is physically fit, a thief, an excellent cook, and a beast in bed. _So all in all a beauteous package, a perfect human._

Except the stealing.

That's bad. _But also sort of...hot._

“Why do you steal?” I ask as I munch on a piece of buttered toast.

“Um…”

“You look too young to be a world class robber.” I state while admiring his lovely features and dimpled cheek.

“I learned from the best that's why.” He brings a forkful of egg to his lips and I can't help but watch his mouth work or ignore the way his tongue sticks out first before taking a bite. _Yikes._

“How do you even get into that line of work?”

“It was sort of a family business.” He confesses. “My father went into seclusion and left me the...well look around you. This was his.”

“Ah! So the room-”

“That's really my room. The master is by the study. And that gaudy gold bathroom was his idea.”

“Wait so you guys stole stuff?”

“Yes. We used to own a pawn shop. The shit we stole we sold and made fuck tons of money off of but my father was in serious debt so he left.”

“Did he pay it off?”

“No. It's mine now. That's why I took this job.” Harry grips his curls and looks into my eyes. “It was a mistake though I should have done my research. I was pick pocketing for a while but it wasn't enough and didn't have a choice.”

“What happened to the shop?”

“I closed it. I sold the contents to some jackass looking for a collection of random junk.”

“Wouldn't they find out it was stolen!?”

“My father's very good at what he does and learned to cover his tracks.”

“Why not find your old man and force him to face his own issues?”

“That's difficult to do when I can't locate him. I'm not a tracker. I steal, open vaults, find rare shit. That sort of thing.”

“Not deal with hostages?”

“You see how well I'm handling that!”

“Yeah well... you're certainly handling _me_ just fine.” I nudge him with my shoulder. “So you can't find him...Do you have any idea where he could be?”

“Nope, no clue. Maybe he's in the Caribbean renting jet skis to tourists. Who the fuck knows.”

“Why don't you run too? Why take a job you weren't confident in following through with?”

“My mom.” He shrugs.

“Your mom?” I drop my half eaten toast. “What does-”

“I don't want to leave her or lose contact.”

“Oh...where does she live?” Harry rakes a hand through his hair. “Is she close?”

“I really...don't want…” I press him further.

“Do you guys talk often? Like...was she-”

“Are you finished?” He picks up my plate and walks to the sink. He practically drops them in then proceeds to collapse into the counter as if he lost his balance.

“What's wrong!?” I jump off the island and run to his side. _Is he crying!?_ I place a gentle hand on his shoulder and instantly feel the quaking. “Harry?” I ask. He turns his face away and swipes hastily at his eyes and cheeks.

“I'm fine.” He begins washing the dishes.

“I can do it. Why don't you sit down?” I try and guide him away but his feet are planted in place.

“No.” He whispers. “Let me.”

“Alright. I'll just um...be right over there.” I point my thumb over my shoulder. I retreat slowly as Harry silently washes the dishes and pans. _I wonder what that was about?_

He seemed to lose focus at the mention of his mother. It's possible they don't have a relationship or maybe she didn't approve of his lifestyle. _What if it was me? Did I ask too many questions?_

I put the thought aside and keep a close eye on him anyway.

**_Him._ **

He can feel Louis’ eyes on his back, can sense the heaviness weighing him down, and the depths of his sadness consume him. He was certain he was managing his emotions, concealing a part of his life he protected from prying eyes. In fact, he hasn't thought much of it until Louis brought it up, asked him too many invasive questions, forced him to open up before he realized what he was doing.

Who is this person and where did he come from? _Why did I open up to him? Why was it so easy to? Why did I mention Mom?_

He quickly finishes cleaning the plates and the other dirtied items in the sink, wipes down the counters, ensures the space is in order. He doesn't understand why he's rushing or even bothering to be so meticulous with the cleanliness of his kitchen. It's not like _his company_ cares. The man just wants out. _Maybe it's for me, maybe I am hopeful my father will return home...maybe I'm afraid to face Louis._

He takes a steadying breath, slowly turns around, and spots them instantly.

Louis’ blue irises are there boring into him, scrutinizing his every move, are strikingly beautiful against the mop of brown hair sitting atop his adorable little head. They hold no malice just kindness and affection. _Even after everything..._

“Do you feel better?” Louis asks. His voice seeps into Harry's soul, comforts him, brings him peace. “Cleaning is the best therapy I think.”

“I'm doing alright.” He tries to smile but it doesn't reach his eyes.

“It’s an improvement.” The man nods once and stands up. The socks look ridiculous. The entire get up is just so unappealing and would be on anyone but Louis makes it look… “What do we do now?” ...adorable. “I'm going to be honest, I'm really sore.”

“That's fine.” He says. “I'm actually not in the mood for a change.”

“My ass says thank you.” He snorts at the comment and wanders aimlessly into the living room in hopes Louis will follow. “Hey wait up!”

“What?” He heads to the balcony.

“Where are you going?”

“I'm going to smoke a joint. Want some?”

“I’ll pass but I'd like to sit outside and enjoy the sun if that's okay.” Louis diverts his gaze before continuing. “As long as you don't tie me up of course.”

“ _Don’t!!_ ” He shouts as his angers surges. The man flinches as the harshness of his tone cuts through the quiet apartment. He's had it with the tying up shit! Honestly, how many times does it have to be brought up? _I'm not in his shoes though. I have to be more understanding._ But Louis needs to learn to trust him, understand he isn't here to hurt or betray him. He simply wants to touch that delicate skin and hold him close. _And listen to your heart beating against my chest_ , _kiss you tenderly on the cheek, hold your hand._ _Be more._

He runs a hand through his hair to ease the tension in his shoulders, takes a deep reassuring breath, reins in his anger once again. He shouldn't have snapped or directed his anger towards Louis. He's just upset with himself for even agreeing to do this job in the first place, having involved an innocent person, for being stuck with his father's debt. He did it for all the wrong reasons. _Is there a good reason to agree in the first place?_

He finds Louis staring up at him wide eyed and frightened.

“I'm sorry, Lou. It's just...I don't know how else to convince you that I am not going to hurt you or even consider using you as a pawn in my boss's plans.”

“I...I know.” Louis ducks his head and grasps his fingers in a tight fist. “I'm afraid of him and what he may do to me, you know? What he's hiding from you?” Harry watches him run a finger along the fresh gauze encircling his tiny wrist. “You said he may hurt me beyond repair, right? I guess I can't get that image out of my head.” His stomach lurches as the empty threat resurfaces.

“Lou-”

“It makes me wonder if I'll leave here the same.” Louis shrugs. “I already feel different. In my mind. In my heart.” He hears the sniffle. “I'm already walking away with visible scars. And that was only from rope.” He reaches towards the man in an attempt to comfort him. “Imagine the damage that guy can do?”

“I won't let him touch you.” He blurts even though it isn't entirely true. “You will not be injured, okay?” He takes hold of Louis’ hand. “Trust me?”

“Okay.” The man agrees and swipes at his unshaven cheeks ridding them of excess tears.

_I cannot let him him down now._

**_Them._ **

[H]: I can't wait for tonight.

[H]: I'll meet you out front?

[L]: Yes! I'll be there.

[L]: Maybe even a little earlier. My job is two blocks away.

[H]: Perfect. See you then.

Harry quickly stands from his place on the couch and swipes away a stray tear from his cheek.

 

 


	9. Never Enough

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He breaks our kiss and moves to my chin, jawline, throat, down to my collar. He leaves a trail with his tongue, sneaks a hand between our heated bodies and skims lightly across my skin, takes complete control.  
> And I don't care.   
> I want him to.   
> I want his dominance.   
> I want him to guide me.

**_Them._ **

[H]: I thought it would happen later, you know, the heist...the robbery...the unplanned abduction.

[H]: It doesn't make it okay. It doesn't excuse my actions.

[H]: I was involved, I agreed to the terms, agreed to the dating profile, agreed to lie.

[H]: And it wasn't a difficult choice to make. It was quite easy actually.

[H]: I was promised two million dollars and I needed it...or so I foolishly thought.

[H]: But now that I really think about it...now that I got to know you, was able to see you for who you truly are…

[H]: I wish we never met.

[H]: I wish you were living your life in freedom.

[H]: I wish I didn't allow my selfishness to get in the way of your happiness.

[H]: And yet here you are, tied to a fucking desk in my study crying out your hatred towards me.

[H]: Praying I'd choke.

[H]: Wishing the worst possible karma to strike me down.

[H]: And it's okay.

[H]: It's what I deserve.

[H]: Hate me Louis. Hate me forever.

**_Me._ **

We're on the balcony facing the city.

It's a beautiful afternoon, almost too warm for this time of year, almost too bright…as the sun shines directly into my face. It could be perfect, this moment, however the circumstances make it less than ideal, make me wish for something more, something less complicated, something real.

_Something I can grasp onto._

I'm focusing on the buildings in the distance, rehashing my last few minutes of freedom before all of this occurred, walking through my nightly routine. It makes my blood boil, incites my anger towards myself because I answered the fucking door. I was too focused on my own problems that I completely overlooked the bank's security, allowed my revolting habit to become my focus rather than my own safety. I was engulfed in sorrow and the moment that man said _Mr. Cowell,_ I just had to open the door, had to bend over backwards for my superior, make the man respect me, want me, _need me_. Instead I was the victim of a crime, the pray, the fucking gatekeeper to the vault.

And what did I get? Nothing! I got nothing.

_Well..._

I glance at Harry who is sitting silently next to me smoking. He looks to be at ease, content with himself, completely relaxed as he takes a deep inhale of the drug. I'm secretly studying his side profile, observing the way his lips encircle the blunt, memorizing how his nostrils flare as he pulls the smoke into his lungs. It's intriguing. He's intriguing.

_He’s my captor._

“Are you watching me?” His voice stirs me from my thoughts and I quickly turn away.

“Not at all.” I feel my face redden from embarrassment. “Just um-”

“Judging my habit?” He adds.

“Never! I...I don't care that you smoke.” I take a sip from my glass of orange juice. “We all have our thing I suppose.”

“Thing? What kind of thing?” He takes a quick puff.

“You know... _a thing_.” I mentally slap myself across the face. _What am I doing!?_

“No, actually I don't. So do fill me in.”

“Well um…” I look to him and he's facing the horizon. _Thank goodness._ “You see, we all have this _thing_ we do...that uh...that we do behind closed doors that may not be socially acceptable because you know it may be seen as obscure or unorthodox so we keep it to ourselves to avoid being judged or made fun of or ridiculed or-”

“Okay!” He touches my arm silencing me. “I got it.” He snorts.

“Oh thank God.” I say with relief. “I was running out of breath!”

“I wonder what would have happened if I didn't interrupt?”

“Let's not talk about it.” I relax into the lounger. “I don't even want to think of the possibilities.”

“So um...what are you hiding behind closed doors?” He asks and my skin breaks out into a cold sweat.

“What?” I snap.

“What are you hiding?” He asks again and faces me.

“Nothing! I'm not hiding anything!” I defend myself. “What gives you the impression that I am?”

“Your entire demeanor changed.” He takes one final pull and smashes the blunt into an ashtray. “Do tell.” He crosses his arms over his chest and eyes me closely.

“Uh…” I divert my gaze back to the city. “No.” I conclude.

“Were you addicted to drugs?”

“Huh!? No!”

“Alcohol?”

“No…”

“Candy?”

“What?”

“Hey it was worth a shot.” He shrugs. “Sex?”

“Sex!? If anyone is the sex fiend it's you.”

“So it's sex then.” He runs his fingers along the seam of his shorts.

“What-”

“You didn't deny it.”

“But I also didn't say yes!”

“Okay so you're addicted to sex. Nice.”

“I do not have an addiction at all!” I lie. _Is it though?_

“Lou, obviously something is bothering you. Why not talk it through? It will make you feel better.” _Will it!?_

“I don't…”

“I’m an outsider, barely an acquaintance. My advice will be completely unbiased.” I'm watching him now, really staring into his eyes, drowning in his intoxicating aura. _Maybe you're my problem. Maybe I'm stuck on you_. But I know he isn't. He's not even close.

“I…” I clamp my mouth closed to suppress my words. I can't tell anyone...and this guy is practically yanking the admission from my soul. “I...I don’t-”

“Lou, tell me.” He implores. “Just say the words.”

“I...I um…” I take a deep breath.

“Lou!”

“I was... I was…” I feel faint, woozy from the swaying of the building, sick to my stomach as the truth sits uncomfortably in my abdomen. It's not that I am ashamed with myself, it's because I am a fucking moron. I am too easy to manipulate, too easy to handle, a fucking ball of wax waiting to be shaped and molded. I am a puppet.

Simon.

Fucking Simon.

“Are you okay?” Harry touches my arm and I flinch away. “Lou?”

“You can say I was addicted to a person.”

“Oh you had a crush. Cute.” Harry rolls his eyes.

“It wasn't a crush! And it certainly wasn't cute.” I spit. “It was a terrible arrangement and I was stupid.”

“Lou, you had a crush. You obviously had it bad for them so why are you calling yourself stupid?” He doesn't get it. I knew he wouldn't.

“It's not that simple.”

“Isn’t it though? Isn't a crush just that? Something simple?” He's diverting his gaze.

“You don't understand!!” I shout. “It wasn't just a crush!!”

“Then you were in love with them or falling in love.” The gloom in his tone is difficult to ignore. _Was I? Was I in love? Certainly not anymore._

“Huh?”

“Whatever. You-”

“What we were doing was not simple, not loving, nothing you read in one of those romance novels. It was wrong and I was dumb enough to believe anything different.”

“But you're not dumb! We all have a moment of weakness...what makes you think you're not just as susceptible as the rest of us?”

“I never said-”

“Look, you're allowed to be upset over whatever it is you two did, but it happened, you did it, there's nothing you can change.”

“Ugh…” I bring my knees to my chest and rest my chin on them. “It makes me feel cheap.”

“Have more confidence in yourself. You lived, you learned, you hopefully moved on.”

“I…” Did I? Did I officially move on? To him? Our eyes meet. “I did. But it doesn't make it right anyway.”

“You're going to have to live with that.” He runs a hand through his curls. “Just like I'll have to live with myself. We're human. We're exposed to temptation, persuaded by others to fit in or urged to do _things_ we're not necessarily comfortable doing. But that's how we learn, grow, become well rounded. It makes us who we are.” He reaches for my hand and I willingly give it to him. “Shapes who we will become.” I watch him some more, note the way his fingers glide across my palm.

“Nice speech.” I smile.

“Thanks! Did it work?”

“Yes and no but I'll get over it eventually.”

“You will. It'll take time but you've got this.

“Yeah yeah…” I huff.

“Can we clean the rug now?” He's pouting. The man is actually _pouting_!

“I guess?” I groan.

“Come on now.” He stands abruptly and tugs me forward. “Go get the dust pan, I have a phone call to make.” He squeezes my hand and releases our connection.

“Okay sure. Where is it?”

“Underneath the sink. Try and pick out the larger chunks of glass. I can vacuum the rest.”

“Oh Harry knows how to handle a vacuum! _Hot_!!” He eyes me wearily. “Go make that phone call.” I push him into the apartment.

“Yuh...yuh sure.”

**_Him._ **

“Nick will be there tonight to collect the nuisance.”

“Collect? Where are you taking him?” Harry is in his father's bedroom pacing the length of the floor. “Why-”

“H, why are we conversing? What is the purpose of this plan?” The boss sounds peeved.

“ _Money_. It's for the fucking money, but I thought I would get the combination then-”

“No, we need the imbecile at the _bank_. Now make sure the hostage is ready.”

“Ready how?” He chokes.

“Make sure he’s subdued.” He nearly swallows his tongue. “You've gone soft. What happened?”

“What!?” _Have I? I feel like I've had a constant erection since Louis dropped into my life._

“You're...never mind.”

“Um-” The line goes dead. “Fuck.” He grips his curls, paces a few more times, ignores the tightness in his chest. _Subdue? How? Louis is anything but._ What will he do? How will he convince the man that he'll need to be...tied up and forced to actually…open the vault? Do everything he promised he wouldn’t?!

_I’ll never be forgiven._

“Ah!” He hears Louis’ scream from across the apartment.

“What?” He's immediately alert, drops his phone onto the bed without a thought and practically sprints to his bedroom. “Lou!” He shouts as he moves.

“Fuck...fuck...fuck!” The man's voice is audible, as clear as day, making Harry's blood run cold because if Louis is hurt…

**_Me._ **

A piece of glass punctured my skin, sliced along my pointer finger, left me with a large gash. The blood is seeping from the wound, trickling down my hand and onto the precious carpet below. I watch it soak into the fibers and stain indefinitely, watch my life flash before my eyes because surely Harry will have my head on a silver platter now!!

“Are you...oh no!” I'm immobilized with fear when I hear him, feel my heart skip a beat anticipating the yelling and degradation. “Are you okay? What happened?” _But... but where's the anger!?_

“I...I ruined your carpet...” I sigh and avoid his eyes, hide my shame.

“I don't care about that!” He takes my finger and inspects the injury. “Does it hurt? Are you light headed?” He touches my cheeks, my forehead, squeezes my hand. “What do you feel?” _Confused. Very confused. “_ I hope you don't need stitches.” Is he rambling? Is he worried? What's happening?

“Stitches?”

“I think there's glass stuck.” He concludes.

“What!?” I freak, reviving from my moment of paralysis. “How will you get it out!?”

“Tweezers. It'll be easy.” He brushes my forehead once again. “You do feel a little warm. Are you sure you're okay?” I look into his eyes and the compassion I once saw is there and on display. _I'm flushed. I'm nervous. I'm...out of my fucking mind._ “Come let's get you cleaned up.” He grips my forearm and guides me to the bathroom. “Wash your hand off and try and get rid of the blood.” He instructs and proceeds to dig through a drawer. “Tweezers...where are you?” He mumbles to himself. I turn the faucet on and watch him search its contents. _For such a clean person, he's very disorganized_. He pulls out antiseptic and a small bandage, pushes aside some other crap and reveals a bottle of black nail polish that he quickly conceals.

“Why do you have that?” I ask without regard.

“Ah-ha! Found it.” He shuts the drawer. “Stand under the light.” He ignores my question.

“Are you good at this sort of thing?” I ask as he approaches me.

“Yes. Well...yes and no.” He takes hold of my wrist.

“No!? Why no!?”

“I’ve never done this sort thing on people...Now hold still-”

“Owe!! Fuck!” I pull my hand away as he slips the tool underneath the torn flesh. “That hurt!”

“Sorry!” He presses a tissue to my finger. “I guess we should stop the bleeding first.”

“Why didn't you think of that before you dug right in!?” I scold.

“I said I'm sorry.” He suspends my arm above my head. “Sit like that for a few minutes.” I roll my eyes and lean against the vanity. _First my wrists now my finger...what next?_

“Did you not hear me earlier?” I say as I remember the polish.

“Huh?” He sits on the counter.

“Why do you have black polish?” I confirm. “I found it in the other bathroom too.”

“Oh.” A small smile tugs at his lips. “Well…” He pulls me between his legs placing my back to his front, proceeds to wraps his arms around my torso in a tight embrace. _It feels genuine_. “It was a trick my father taught me.”

“A trick?” I feel the growing bulge against my lower back and fuck is it welcome.

“Yes. You see, when you work with copper or fine wire, your eyes tend to lose focus. So the black nail polish creates contrast making it a hell of a lot easier to handle and manipulate.” He slips his hands beneath my shirt.

“That's c-clever.” My breath hitches in my throat as he roams.

“I told you my father knew what he was doing.” He delicately kisses my neck, begins to trail his fingers across my abdomen and down towards my groin.

“I... I thought you...you know... leisurely painted your nails.” I manage.

“Who says I didn't?” His mouth is so gentle, so deadly.

 _“Oh..._ that's h-hot.” I confess. I instinctively lean into the touch, savor in his warmth and affection. His fingers are feather light, barely a whisper against my skin, moving to the very place I want him. “My God.” I pant. He pinches the insides of my thighs, lightly grazes my cock beneath the flimsy material of the lace. “I...w-what are you doing to me?” I close my eyes as the thought of climaxing crosses my mind.

“Pleasuring you.” His voice is muffled against my skin. “Or torturing you. I haven't decided.” He ruts his hips into me, pinches my flesh, sets my arousal into motion.

“Fuck...fuck...fuck.” I'm breathing heavily, moaning his name as he continues, ignoring the numbness in my hand still suspended above us. He sucks feverishly at my collar, runs his tongue along my shoulder, presses our bodies together.

“You taste sublime.” I'm a puddle on the floor, so excruciatingly turned on my brain cannot think past much of anything at the moment. “I can't seem to get enough. I want you, Lou.” His hips are thrusting into me, his fingers continuing to massage my legs, his voice adding to the heady mix. I will cum right here and it will feel- “But first.” _Huh?_ He releases his lips and hands. “I need to clean that cut.” He gently moves me over and jumps down.

“...what?” I choke. He smiles sweetly and takes hold of my hand.

“Perfect. It stopped.” He begins to work on my finger as I shoot daggers at him. _Blue balled again_. My body is on fire and he's... cleaning my fucking injury with goddamn tweezers!! _Priorities. My cock takes priority!!_ “There! I got it.” He shows me the shard of glass as if I could give two shit’s. _He is good though._ “Almost finished.” He cleans my hand next with a damp towel, applies antiseptic, and gently wraps my digit in a bandage. “All done.” He kisses my cheek. “Now meet me in the kitchen.” He orders.

“Excuse me?” I ask. My brain is still stuck in that moment in time where he's grazing my cock and pleasuring me.

“You heard me. Meet me in the hallway...ugh kitchen. I'll be right there.”

“Why-”

“Look, I happen to enjoy the element of surprise so please quit asking questions?” He turns away and cleans up the bathroom disregarding my presence.

“Oh...alright.” I say and stomp out of the bathroom. _He wants a surprise? Fine I'll give him a fucking surprise_.

**_Her._ **

“It keeps buzzing.” Liam hands Danielle Louis’ phone. “Someone named...Harry is texting him non-stop.”

“That's the same person from earlier right?” She looks at the screen. “I think that's…” A new message comes through. “Holy shit.”

“What is it?”

“This was the man he was going to see the night he was...well possibly kidnapped. Strange he is still reaching out.”

“Well, maybe he was concerned when Louis didn't show up?”

“What if he was involved? What if this Harry person knows something!?”

“Are we able to ask the police?”

“Maybe! Maybe they can...unlock his phone? Or what if we call him and the FBI can trace the call!?”

“Okay we're not the FBI or the police.” Liam plucks the phone from her grasp. “Do you know his password?” She shakes her head no.

“I don't.” She says. “Can we take the phone to the station? Maybe we can add this man as a suspect?”

“We don't have any evidence! We can't just walk on in and assume this Harry person is involved.”

“Don't you find it odd Louis disappears the very night he was meant to meet this guy!? What if he went to the branch and took Louis then?”

“Danielle.” Liam grips her shoulders. “We've done everything we can. The authorities are aware. We-”

“No we haven't. We could take Louis’ phone and maybe they can hack into it!!” He looks directly into her eyes. “ _Please_! He could be hurt. I can't simply leave him!”

“You've done what you could!! Stop putting all of this blame on yourself! Louis is a grown man and can make his own decisions! Calm down.”

“I thought you were here to help me?”

“I am! But you've literally spent day and night worrying about him! And you went to the bank yesterday I know it.” He crosses his arms.

“I…” She looks away in defeat. “Did.” She admits.

“...and?” He rolls his eyes in exasperation. “What happened?”

“Simon and Ben were there.”

“Okay...elaborate.”

“They were…” She closes her eyes, fights back the well of tears. “They were clearing Louis’ office, moving Ben's shit in, mocking him... saying these terrible things.” She swipes at her eyes. “Simon was calling him incompetent, saying how Louis would make sexual advances towards him when the Assistant Manager's position became available.” She pauses. “And um…”

“Wait, did he?”

“Mr. Cowell also said Louis forced himself on him, harassed him!” Her voice is hysterical. “But it's not true!! Well…” She bites her lip.

“Well what?” Liam rubs her back. “Was it true?”

“No! Not in the way you think. You see…” _I wasn't supposed to say anything._ But it's her husband. Louis wouldn't mind...right? “He...okay Liam what I'm about to tell you-”

“Louis was screwing your boss.” He states matter of fact.

“...what?” She's dumbfounded. “How did you-”

“Louis would not stop talking about him whenever we got together. At first I thought he was just obsessed with work but then I caught on.”

“But when did you…” Her eyes widen in horror. “How long did you know!?”

“I don't know maybe like a year?”

“A year!? I only found out last week!! Why didn't you say anything!?”

“I wasn't completely sure! But it seems my suspicions were true. Look I didn't want to spread a rumour! What if I was wrong?”

“I clearly don't know my friend at all…” She snaps.

“It's not a matter of knowing him, it's a matter of observation.”

“I guess he was open about most things just not _everything_. I never took the time to observe his behaviors.” Danielle recounts her conversation with Simon regarding Louis’ supposed volatile personality and lack of consideration towards others. _What if he was right? Am I that blind?_ But what the fuck is she even concluding here? She knows Louis. He is a wonderful person, a great friend, dependable, hard working!! Simon is just an asshole. “You're right though...you're right.”

“I knew it! You can see it in his eyes when he'd talk about your boss...well uh ex-boss. He became all smitten and junk. It was awkward.” Liam makes a face.

“Shut up!” She smacks his arm. “He...he...ugh liked him? It's messed up.”

“I'm sorry. I can't believe I guessed right is all…Oh the phone is going off again.” Danielle looks down and sure enough… “Harry must have really liked him.”

“There's something wrong here.” She taps the screen, finds a multitude of texts displayed on his screen. “I'm going to the police that's it.” Liam rolls his eyes.

“They won't be able to do much without solid evidence.”

“It's a start, no?”

“I suppose…”

**_Them._ **

[H]: Whoever is reading this…

[H]: The bank is being robbed tonight.

[H]: Louis will be there unscathed, in good health.

[H]: I'll be watching him. I promise he will not be injured.

[H]: Call the police immediately. Please.

**_Him._ **

He places his phone down and walks to the kitchen.

He hopes someone will read the texts, prays they will get the authorities involved, wishes he can be set free from his task, and most importantly Louis.

_Subdued._

What did the boss mean by that? It's difficult to tame the man. He's feisty, he squirms, he smells incredible. _Although I don't think Nick will notice._ But it'll kill Harry to watch his colleague handle him. There will not be any tenderness, no regard for Louis’ well-being, nothing. Nick will use force and his strength to get his way, threaten with violence and injury...do everything Harry did but failed miserably at.

It'll hurt.

And Louis will hate him. _If he doesn't already_.

He's almost at the kitchen when he spots his shirt in a heap on the floor. _Huh?_ A few inches away are the tube socks. _Oh no._ He searches for the lace but nope…

He steadies himself against the wall, takes a few deep inhales to reorient his cluttered brain and tame his libido. He can't even imagine what Louis looks like right now, can't conjure an image to depict the perfection he is about to witness. _It'll be glorious_. It has to be.

**_Me._ **

I'm lying against the cool granite with my feet flat and legs spread. I've been in this position, been this vulnerable and aroused, been so ready to get manhandled that I'm starting to believe I am back in Simon's office. I am nearly convinced he's going to appear in that doorway, be the one I am anticipating to feel, be demeaned, be consumed with self-loathing from my actions. And it won't disappear.

His face is all I can see, his hands all I can feel, his mouth all I can taste, his voice all I can hear. I don't want to feel his heart beating against my chest or his breathe hitting my skin. I can't be subjected to that any longer. _I don't want him at all_.

 _I want_ -

“Oh f-fuck.” _You_? I see the eyes first and I'm instantly healed. “Um…”

“Surprised?” I clench my hands into fists. _I think._

“Y-yes…” He clears his throat. “Yes. Your ass looks quite lovely.”

“It's... it's all yours to take.” I manage.

“Good.” He saunters over, deposits the condom next to my foot, and grips my thighs. “You make a pretty centerpiece but I have other plans for you.” He tugs me towards the edge. _Pretty. I guess._ He leans between my legs, places his elbows on the counter, and simply stares.

“...what?” I sink my fingers into his hair, search his eyes. _What am I feeling, Harry?_ _What are you doing to me?_

“Um...N-nothing.” He smirks and captures my lips.

It's slow and easy, an introduction, a way for us to explore without a care in the world, an opportunity to enjoy the sensations we're sharing. I pull at the strands in my grasp, savor in the moans Harry makes as I do so, thrust my hips up to prove my desire.

He breaks our kiss and moves to my chin, jawline, throat, down to my collar. He leaves a trail with his tongue, sneaks a hand between our heated bodies and skims lightly across my skin, takes complete control.

And I don't care.

I want him to.

I want his dominance.

I want him to guide me.

I want to feel him all over, everywhere, from top to bottom, back to front, inside and outside.

“I...I want you.” I say aloud. I grip his curls, feel the pulling from his mouth on my chest. “Right here.” I close my eyes as he nips at my flesh.

“You’ll have me.” He moans and continues on his way. My hips are moving on their own, reacting to Harry's plump lips and touches. I relax into the counter, ignore the chill against my back, focus solely on my partner. “Enough with the hips.” He mumbles. “You'll make me cum.” He pinches my side.

“Ah! I uh…” I lick my lips. “S-sorry.”

“Don't apologize.” He's nearly at the waistband of my panties, kissing my lower abdomen, continuing his slow pace.

“Torture.” I squeak out.

“What?”

“You...said you're either pleasuring or torturing me.” I smile. “It's delicious torture.” I confirm.

“That good, eh?”

“Better.” I feel something sharp on my upper thigh, feel the tug on the lace. “What are-” I open my eyes and his teeth are biting down on the flimsy string, tugging at my undies, attempting to pull them down. But he's struggling, gripping my thighs as he fails to remove my bottoms. He let's go.

“I thought this would be a lot easier.” He gently removes my fingers from his hair and stands. “A lot easier. I blame your curves.”

“Are you hating on my thighs?” I sit up on my elbows.

“Never.” He wraps his arms around my legs and tugs me dangerously close to the edge of the counter.

“W-what-”

“Can you stand?” He asks. I nod once and am soon on my wobbly feet, trapped between his rather large torso and the island. He's fully erect, completely naked, radiating heat, consuming me with his presence. It’s difficult to ignore. “I um…” He touches my arms, runs his finger along my bandaged wrist. I find his eyes and they seem distant, almost pained, almost like he is hiding something.

“What's wrong?” I ask but he doesn’t answer.

**_Him._ **

Unsure how to reply to Louis’ question, he hastily turns the man away from him and pushes the small body into the island, saves himself from that penetrating gaze, liberates his soul from this person's magnetic pull. It’s manageable when they’re not facing one another, he’s able to breath, focus on the task at hand, and not overthink his conversation with the boss.

He just wants to fuck the man until his legs give out, bury himself in that round ass, hold Louis’ frame close, kiss every last inch of skin he can latch his lips onto. It’s all he craves and the thought of this stupid job fucking it all up makes his head hurt.

“Harry?” Louis turns his head, reveals a flushed cheek.

“Yes?” He presses himself against the man, rubs his erection all over his partner's ass, grips those hips.

“Oh...fuck.” He kneels down onto his knees and bites the lace between his teeth, pulls them down with relative ease. “T-that...that worked.”

“Lift your feet one at a time.” He orders and the man obliges. “So perfect…” He trails his fingers along Louis’ legs, licks his way up, sucks at the skin. “So delicious.” He adds. “And this ass?” He cups Louis’ rear. “Simply divine.”

“Y-yeah…yes…my _God_ I need you!” The man pants. He can feel the tremors raking Louis’ body, the eagerness to be claimed.

“I know.” _But I need you more_. “Are you ready?”

 “Yes… _please_!” Louis pleads. “Harry-”

“Shhh…” He places the lovely panties onto the counter and reaches for the lube. “Lay flat.”

“Okay.”

“Spread your legs wide.” _As wide as possible._

“Okay.”

“Don’t hold back your screams.” _I want the neighbors to fucking hear you. I want to hear the echo throughout the apartment._

“O-okay.”

“And most importantly, enjoy it…enjoy me.” He squeezes some of the liquid onto his fingers. “If I overstep my boundaries, you must speak up.”

“Y-yes. Yes I will.” He feels the tension building between them, the heaviness of their intimacy weighing down on his head and heart. He feels sick to his stomach. “But…boundaries?”

He doesn’t hesitate any longer and plunges his finger in.

He cannot clarify that question or even begin to explain the need he has coursing through his bloodstream. He wants to pound into the man with all of his strength, witness Louis fall apart in his arms, watch the pleasure build into something so erotic he himself will be unable to contain it. He’s burning from the inside out, expelling his heat into the man he has unfortunately taken a liking to, is fucking into this incredibly round ass wishing it was his cock instead.

The noises Louis makes are unreal and going straight to his groin. The man is just taking it, relaxing against the granite, wringing his hands into tight fists, hitching his breath with every thrust. He’s pulsing his hips forward mimicking his finger, following the steady pace, grazing the tip of his erection into Louis’ ass cheek. He wants to be buried now…right now-

But he can’t. That will be unfair and too uncomfortable.

_This isn’t me._

_Soon. I’ll claim him soon._

_Hold him close…taste every inch of him._

Tie him up.

Hurt him.

Make him cry.

He adds a second finger seeking a distraction from his wandering thoughts.

**_Me._ **

The third and final finger is added and I’m a panting mess.

I’m thankful for the cool granite against my cheek as he moves his hips and hand, his entire body, _everything_! The pressure is unreal and it’s only growing, previewing what he’s about to give. I’m letting loose, following Harry’s strict orders to not hold back my screams, unleashing it all as he expects.

“That’s right…let it go.” _I am…I’m letting it go…letting Simon go._ “I can’t wait any longer.” _And I fear I’m replacing him with you._

His fingers disappear and the rest is all a blur. I’m pressed against the counter with my legs spread impossibly wide, my ass bare and prepared and waiting to be claimed. I suppose he’s preparing himself behind me, getting ready to fuck me into next week.

“Do it!” I demand. “Just do-”

His initial thrust is painful, radiating a stinging sensation from my lower back to my neck and accompanied with the edge of the granite digging into my skin? I want to cry. _Maybe that’s what he meant by boundaries…_ But it gets better, becomes erotic, holds the promise of what’s to come. This is going to be incredible.

He rests flush against my back and continues, grips onto my shoulders for support and breathes heavily into my ear. His curls are grazing my neck, tickling their way all over my skin, delivering a whole other sensation I was not expecting to feel. _Tickling? I don’t want to be tickled…I want to be-_

He lets it go then.

“Oh…oh… _oh_ fuck me.” I choke out as he steadies his rhythm.

“I am…I am and I won’t stop until you’re…completely satisfied.” _Will I be?_  

Of course.


	10. Dwindling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He was lost in Louis, so captivated in the man he...could not escape. His heart was bursting with affection, his blood scalding him from the inside-out, singeing his veins and awakening his soul.  
> He's never felt so alive, so free, so at ease. It's refreshing.

**_Him._ **

His fingers are gripping Louis’ slender shoulders as he moves his hips, wills his mind to forget why they met in the first place, pretends the dating profile was real… _Pretend we went on that date._

God knows they would have hit it off, would probably plan another outing and end up being together. It was all too easy conversing, getting to know one another, unexpectedly opening up about personal issues and simply being there when the other one needed them. He wishes he could have spoken to Louis, hear the inflections in his voice, the excitement, the emotions the man no doubt expresses. He's such a beautiful soul, a genuine person, occasionally outspoken, but that's what makes him who he is. _That's what I am attracted to_. _His brashness. His fight. His fucking sassiness. It drives me wild._

“You're... you feel so good.” He is stirred from his inner rant. His fingers are digging into Louis’ flesh, holding the man for as long as he can, for as long as it's okay for him to. He's moving with more fervor, wishes for time to slow down or stop in general. He just wants more with Louis, wants so much more it hurts. “H-Harry holy fuck!” The man shouts. Hearing his name is still surreal, still the most beautiful sound he's ever heard. It's perfect. It's a dream.

“I want you to feel me.” He grunts. “Tell me you d-do.” He stutters.

“Everywhere! I feel you all over.” He kisses between Louis’ shoulder blades and slides down the man's back. He needs a different angle, something memorable... something he's never done before. _I have to shatter those boundaries._ He grips his partner's hips, circles his arms around that tiny waist and stands to his full height. “I...I...oh my God.” His partner whines. “W-what-”

“Hold tight.” He grunts in exertion as he supports Louis’ weight.

He has complete dominance now, is the key to Louis’ pleasure and climax. _I'm in control_. He's unrelenting as he drives forward, relishes in the sounds encompassing them, comes alive with every thrust he delivers. It's an incredible feeling and...comforting, somehow warming to his soul. _And it's with you damn it. You're the reason._

Every pulse brings forth another moan, another whimper, another shout of pleasure from his partner. His arms are on fire but he doesn't care. He will continue until he’s spent and aching from fatigued muscles, ensure they’re both satisfied.

“M-my toes...I can't-” Louis chokes. “Numb. I'm numb!”  He stops a moment. “Please...I can't...this feels incredible but...my toes.”

“Yes Lou of course.” _Anything for you._ He gently places him on the ground and pulls out. “Come with me.” He has another idea.

“Well I didn't mean-” Harry grips his hand and tugs him into the living room.

“Here.” He lays the man down and doesn't wait before burying himself balls deep once again.

“My God...why...how?”

“Wrap your legs around me.”

He captures Louis’ mouth and continues, assists the man in finding his climax. He sneaks a hand between their bodies and works his partner further...and further, jerks the cock in his grasp.

 _He's trembling_... _he won't last._

The lips working against his are frantic, sucking feverishly at his tongue, obviously enjoying what's transpiring. His body is humming with desire, the orgasm tingling happily in his tummy, his mind at ease considering the shit that is about to unfold.

He breaks their kiss.

“Yes...yes I feel your shivers, Lou. Give it to me, please. Let me witness you fall apart. Let me have that much.” He pleads. Louis’ eyes are cinched closed, his mouth wide, face relaxed as he searches for his orgasm.

“Y-yes...please...I… _ah!!_ ” The man shouts as he cums on their torsos, collapses into the sofa, releases a sigh. _You're breathtaking and I wish to stare at you all day._ “Fuuuuuck…” _Listen to your voice, memorize every dip and curve of your back. Kiss your lips._

_Make memories._

_But you'll be gone. Angered. Hurt._

He grips Louis’ wrists before he breaks down, raises them above their heads and begins to pound into the man. He doesn't give a shit. He lost any and all gentleness, wants to leave his mark, wants to leave a lasting impression. _Will you remember this moment? Or am I just another notch in your bed post?_

Louis is crying out in his face, breathing heavily, giving himself away... taking every hit, every single thrust. _How are you so beautiful!?_ _How can I be this enamored knowing you will be...gone?_

His cock is ready, his head ready, but his heart isn't. It's holding him back, stiffling his orgasm from releasing. He just wants to-

“You're beautiful.” Louis says and that's all it took...just that voice. He cums violently into the condom unable to comprehend those two sweet words.

**_Me._ **

I'm sweating.

I haven't decided if it's the person lying flush against me or my own body heat. My legs are stiff too, forcibly spread open from his girth and supposed bulkiness. And fine, my rear is sore, so sore I want to cry, or shout, or slap the man for being so goddamn difficult to turn down. I'm a mess and I can't find the heart to move an inch. _Is this meant to be post coital bliss? Because, damn it's quite painful if I'm honest._

I peer down at the sleeping body resting against my chest and catch a glimpse of his vulnerability, find a young man who has far too much baggage and responsibility for a person his age. _Assuming he is as young as I suspect_. If Harry is telling the truth about his father and his lack of relationship with his mother, then I feel sorry for him. I can't imagine my world without my mother and siblings. My father I vaguely remember however I still have family, a support system, someone to fall back on. But it's apparent he doesn't. And if he's truly that upset over his mom, he should consider reaching out to her and mend what he can, rebuild what they lost. It's never too late.

_It's never too late to start anew._

His heart is beating steadily, his breath even and methodical as it escapes pasts his lips, the rise and fall of his chest palpable. It's soothing, it's comforting, it's...what is it?

I gently run my hands through his curls, massage his scalp with my fingertips, and savor in the softness touching my skin. My emotions were running rampant earlier and I want to blame the ridiculously good sex but I am starting to realize it's not the only element causing these feelings to surface.

Is it him?

Is he inadvertently seeping into my being without my knowledge?

Why out of every person I could encounter, I decide to feel this way towards my captor? It's insane. It's so wrong!

_But my, my. He certainly is lovely._

“That feels good.” He mumbles into the crook of my neck. “Don't stop.”

“I didn't mean to wake you.”

“I'm just resting my eyes.” He mumbles. “I wasn't...asleep.” He sighs.

“Sure…sure.” I smile. “But I'm very warm. Do you think-”

“Can I lay here a little while longer?” He encircles my abdomen with his arms, traps me in his grasp, tightens his hold.

“Um...yes. Yeah that's fine if you don't mind my sweat.” I resign and relax into the couch. _The couch._ How we didn't break it in half is still questionable. _How am I still intact?_ _Never mind the sofa._

“I'm laying in more than sweat, Lou.” I can feel his cheeks pull as he smiles.

“Why do you have to ruin a perfectly good moment?” He shrugs.

“It's the truth. I'm covered in your sweat and semen.” My skin is crawling at the admission because fuck he's right.

“Ew…” 

“We can shower soon.”

“Good. I'll need you to massage my ass too. It's quite sore.” I loop a curl around my finger.

“I’m sorry. I sort of lost myself.” He turns his face, rests his chin on my chest. His irises are speaking to me, pulling me further in, taking my breath away.

“Lost?”

“Um…” He lifts himself up, takes the pressure off of my abdomen.

“What?” I sit up. “Hello?” I say with vehemence. “Tell me!”

“I'm not ready to yet.” He runs a hand through his hair. “Just like you're not telling me aspects of your life.” That's a knife to the gut but I deserve it.

“It's... you're my captor, Harry. Can you see why?”

“I do but I also…” He shakes his head. “Never mind.”

“I-”

“Might as well shower now.” He turns away and heads to the en suite. _Alright_.

I rub at my lower back and follow behind without question.

How did he lose himself? In what way? Did he not mean to call me pretty? Did he _not_ want the compliment I gave him? Why is he so damn mysterious?! _Why am I stuck on him?_

“Move over.” I demand as I open the shower door. I easily position myself between him and the warm spray, purposely graze my tummy against him, skim his arm as I reach for the shampoo.

“I want to massage your head.” My heart jolts, beats in an unfamiliar rhythm as it picks up speed. It's excitement. It's nerves. _It's my sore ass screaming at me_. “Your actual head, Lou. Jesus Christ.” He smiles.

“Look...you turn me on with a single finger so making those types of comments are not welcome especially when I'm this sore. Keep it to a minimum.” I beg and instinctively clench my lower region. _Fuuuuuck_.

“A finger, eh?” He smirks as he squeezes a liberal amount of shampoo onto his palm.

“Yes.” I confess. “It's unfair actually.” He works the soap into a good lather and runs his fingers through my fringe. “Really unfair.”

“Well, since we're talking about me turning you on…”

“Oh no, Mister. Oh no! Don't you start.” I smile up at him, purposely keeping my hands to myself. “I've had enough for this evening. Maybe tomorrow.” But I instantly regret my words as I watch the giddiness drain from his face. _Oh no._ “I'm sorry I didn't mean to assume. I just um-”

“It's fine.” He snaps. His hands work quickly, almost to the point of rushing, almost like he is repulsed. I want to defend myself, explain why I said it, confirm I am not desperate for his attention...I just- “Okay rinse.” He says. A chill radiates up my spine. _I'm afraid you replaced Simon and I don't know what to do._

“Uhm...sure.” I oblige and stand beneath the water to drown out the noise in my head, my aching heart, and more so Harry. He's purposely avoiding me now, keeping his distance, reaching past and around me for the soap and just...he doesn't want my touch. _Is it because I called him beautiful? Did the prospect of tomorrow scare him?_ I scrub at my hair to rid it of the shampoo faster. I need space to think and to sort through all of this. “I'm done.” I announce and rush into the steamy bathroom to towel off and dry my hair.

I feel my anger humming through me, feel my pain towards Harry grow, sense the affection I have towards him in the pit of my stomach coming to life as I think of his touches and lips. It disgusts me that I could be this easy, so transparent, so weak! Here he is putting on an award winning act and I'm facing the consequences, aching knowing he is simply using me for the combination, crumbling to pieces as I realize I am no longer continuing the charade. _It really only took a kiss to draw me in._

I can't breathe.

I can't think clearly.

“Wait!” Harry shouts as I exit the ensuite. “Lou!!” _Don't say my name!_

“I'm leaving.” I conclude. _It's time_.

“You're naked!”

“I have a towel, I'll cover myself.” I swipe at my eyes as tears threaten to spill over, maintain a relatively calm exterior to hide my despair.

“No!!” He intercepts me before I can reach the door. “No!” He puts his hand out to stop me.

“What are you-”

“You can't leave!” He's sopping wet, his hair plastered to his forehead. _You're still beautiful._ He reaches for my shoulders but I shy away in fear.

“But why!?”

“Because they're coming!!” He spills. “They're fucking on their way!”

“So!? I'll be gone before they get here!” _And away from you even though that's... becoming more difficult to fathom._

“No...you don't understand! I have to protect you!”

“How!? By me leaving I am protecting myself! I don't need you.” I lie. _Oh fuck… that hurt more than it should have._ “You know I should have ran sooner, escaped while you were asleep...said no when you kissed me.” The very first kiss that practically took my breath away.

“Lou-” He reaches for me again.

“But here I am, facing a man who used me for his pleasure, to fuck me for information. And I was the moron to believe otherwise.” I can barely make eye contact with him. “I was stupid.” I side step him and reach for the doorknob. _This is it._ He'll let me go, I know it. If he cares that much for my life he'll know it's the right choice, the best for the both of us.

“Lou?” His voice is gentle. “I'm sorry.” My hand is touching the metal, my fingers encircling the handle but I freeze as a glimmer of hope sparks in my muddled brain. _He is?_

“Me too.” I admit. I begin to turn my hand but it was all a blur.

He rushes over, moves with inhuman speed, and seizes me into his bear-like grip. I'm immobile in his arms, so weak compared to his strength, completely at his mercy. He's practically carrying me down _that_ hallway, forcing me forward.

“No...No!” I kick my legs out, fight against the man who called me pretty, who claimed I'm his fucking puzzle piece...who wanted me to fucking spoon him. My vision blurs, my body goes numb, my mind shuts down as the reality of this entire situation comes to fruition, hurdles into me as promised, and cripples my will power. “It was...it was-”

“Please stop.” His voice is strained, borderline hysterical as he pins me to his chest, pushes me into the study. “You have to trust me!”

“Not anymore I don't!! I thought... I thought this was different!” He turns me around and his face is impassive, cold. Here's the bank robber, the thief, the captor, the asshole. All he needs is the mask and the package is complete. “I'm so stupid.” I choke. And to think I almost spilled my life to him, gave him the time of day to talk about his family...that's probably false. And the polish? Who knows what that's for!

He sits me down besides the dreaded desk with the rope ready and waiting. I can't look up, can't even fathom when Harry had the time to do this. _It's the backdoor all over again. Here I am bending over backwards for a man I barely know...and did I bend over for him, too many times._ I make myself sick, so sick I can't even find the energy to fight back.

I spot the blood on the carpet from my mangled wrists, see my pants and shirt in a pile on the floor, the remnants of my life I wish to never see again, the painful reminder I am just Harry's _pawn_.

“Please just...don't cry.” He strips away the soaked bandages, ties the rope are my wounded skin. “Please. If you listen-”

“No...” I sob.

“If we just-”

“I t-thought I had a choice? I thought you…” I hiccup, hide my face, repeat the words in my head... _The money was a goddamn headache. I'll tie you up only if you want. I've always cared for your well-being. You're a pretty centerpiece._ “Lies. They... they were lies.” I mumble.

“They weren't!!” Harry rips the towel from around my waist. “I didn't fucking lie to you!!” He takes hold of my slacks.

“You did.” I'm crying now, allowing the tears to fall freely from my eyes, avoiding his face.

**_Him._ **

He was lost in Louis, so captivated in the man he...could not escape. His heart was bursting with affection, his blood scalding him from the inside-out, singeing his veins and awakening his soul.

He's never felt so alive, so free, so at ease. It's refreshing.

_But I'm also dying, trapped, discontented. Suffocating._

“You did and I...here I am.” The man chokes. Harry grips the slacks in his hands, releases some of his anger into the fabric. He carefully eyes Louis and it's certainly worse than it ever was.

“I didn't lie.” He mumbles and drops to his knees to dress Louis in silence. _I skewed the truth._ He's ignoring Louis’ current state, pushes his feelings aside, thinks of the freedom they both will have in a few short hours. “We'll both be free-”

“I'm not free!!” The man screams. “I never will be. This will not go away...ever.” Harry is thrown off balance by the legs kicking out underneath him but he suppresses the movement.

“Yes... you will.” He whispers. _I'll be sure if it._ “You will not be hurt. You'll-”

“It’s too late...” Louis sobs. “You _already fucking_ did!!” His tears are surging forward, stinging his eyes and heart. “You fed me lies and false hope, filled my mind with thoughts of escaping, nearly convinced me you were…” The man diverts his gaze, bites down on his trembling lip. “How could you?” The voice is just above a whisper, so faint.

“I... don't...I didn't...Fuck.” He stands quickly unable to be in the same room any longer. Everything will come flooding back and drown him in his affections he has towards Louis, make him regret the words he'll say.

So he runs, brings Louis’ shirt with him as a consolation prize and escapes to the kitchen in search of a drink. He finds the remains of their last moment of intimacy, the evidence they were just more than hostage and captor, the damn fuel for the boss to use against him.

He throws it all away, including the underwear, lights a match to rid the air of their combined scents, the remaining bits of Louis’ presence.

He runs a hand through his hair, feels this pounding sensation radiating in his skull, the aching in his chest. Louis isn't even gone yet and he's already crumbling. _What am I going to do when he's truly out of my life?_

Nothing.

It's inevitable.

Whatever transpires is against his control.

And he'll have to deal with it.

**_Me._ **

The blood is seeping through the rope and onto the carpet below. It's adding to the multitude of stains already dotting the floor, the stains I put there, the stains that _man_ caused and I will now have to live with. The scars will be a hideous reminder, the fucking evidence confirming my weakness and stupidity, the hurt he caused for... _for money_.

I'll never be the same.

And I know...I just know…

It'll be from a broken heart.

My eyes are trained on the ground, my brain spacing out as I await my fate. _That man_ said they were on their way but failed to mention how far _on their way_ is, seemingly forgot to give any sort of detail as to what will transpire, didn't tell me any details basically. _He probably did that on purpose to keep me on alert._

_Or to frighten the shit out of me._

I look over to the shelf resting vicariously against the wall that I have yet to pay mind to until this point. It's contents is of no importance really, just a random collection of junk probably from his _stealing sprees_ and a word of the day calendar which has not been touched in over a week. The word on display sounds familiar too. _Palindrome._ I remember it, remember reading it someplace...

A chilly breeze crosses through the doorway, enters the study in a swift gust, fills me to the brim with anxiety.

And that's when I hear it. The opening and slamming of a door, the heavy footfalls, the hushed voices...groans.

_It's time? Already?_

But I'm half dressed, half alive, barely breathing and they show up now?! I was given no warning to mentally prepare or to think anything through. I'm going on instinct and it's not much to work with.

“Still in there?” I hear as my fear spikes.

“Yes.” _His_ voice makes me angry and depressed all at once. _Shut up, troll._ “I had to throw out his shirt, he got blood on it.” _Lies... fucking lies!!_ I sink further into the carpet, fight against the rope chaffing my wrists, pray for more blood, hope to leave my mark so Harry too can be reminded of his actions. _Deal with it._ In fact I hope his father sees it.

“Ah! Look at that scrawny thing! I didn't think he was that small!” I refuse to acknowledge the beast or mention the insult. Actually I am speechless because they're both wearing ski masks, the sight being more frightening then the last time. “We need to cover him up.” My heart is working overtime, enveloping me in fear, stripping me of any freedom I thought I had.

“I have...a sweater he can wear.” _I hate you!!_

“Where is it?”

“Here.”

“But what will you wear?” _But I don't...I can't...stupid...I'm stupid._ Even with the mask...my heart won't allow my brain to.

“I have a closet full don't fucking worry.” _Nick_ or whatever the guy's name is begins untying my wrists.

“There's blood everywhere! Guess he tried escaping?” _That and your colleague tied me to the bed and fucked me silly._

“Put that on him.” Harry throws his hoodie to the ground and it's going to get worse. It'll no doubt wreak of him, give me small jolts of painful reminders of what I thought I had, bring me nightmares. “I'll...get another one.” He leaves.

“Alright little buddy, ready?” Nick's cold fingers graze my back and I cant help but shriek. His hands don't belong there, should not be touching my skin or even be within a ten foot radius of my body! He frees my arms and pulls me to my feet regardless of my struggles. “H! He's barefoot! Where are his shoes?” He shoves the sweatshirt over my head and it's glorious, so warm, filled with a familiar smell I can't help but find solace in. _Harry_. “Put your fucking hands through the sleeves!” He pushes me harshly against the desk. “Hurry up!” He cocks the gun in his hand and I instantly feel the tears well in my eyes. “Oh crying now? Little shit.” He mumbles.

“Stop it.” _The captor_ reappears and I cant decide if I'm relieved or more saddened than earlier. He saunters over and adjusts the sweater even as I fight against him, avoids my eyes all together. _I don't want your hands on me!! Yet I do. They're warm._ Then he swiftly turns me around and bounds my wrists the only way he knows how: too snug. I release a squeak as he tightens the binds, bite down on my lip to stifle my screams. “Take him. I'll lock up.”

“Alright you shit, let's go get rich!” I'm pulled from the room without remorse or care.

Nick's hold is different, his fingers are spindly and cold, his movements sharp and uncoordinated. He's practically dragging me down the hallway, being the callous beast I feared he would be. It's no wonder Nick took control, my captor probably can't handle it or face me knowing what he did was completely fucked up. _He's pathetic._

“For his feet.” _The man_ has a set of socks in his outstretched hands. _Are those the knee socks? The ones he said I looked cute in?_

“Lift your foot.” Nick jostles me to listen. _Why would he choose those? I mean you won't see them...maybe he doesn't want them anymore because of the memories they hold._ Harry kneels down before me and gently folds my pant's leg up. He skims my calves with his fingers and ankles, lingers far too long on the hem of my slacks as he pulls them down, takes his time ensuring they're in place. “Now the other.” And the same. All the same. I only feel warmth. It's misleading, a fabrication, a fucking game.

“Let's go.” His voice is pained. _Maybe I've just gotten accustomed to hearing him at ease and...I can assume content._ “Oh...hold him still I need to... blindfold him.” _What!?_ And soon I'm shut into darkness, forced to wear the hood, pushed forward towards another unknown.

We're outside within minutes, walking into the chilled air, seeling my fate with every step I take. _Will I die? Will I be tortured? Will there be a lot of blood? Am I going to be hospitalized for months and be unrecognizable to my family?_

I'm shoved through a set of doors and land on a hard surface.

“Holy fuck! Be careful!”

“You went soft, man. Did he get to you or something?”

“No, _man,_ but he's a fucking human not an object.” The doors slam shut and I know exactly where I am.

Strange.

I've been here before in this exact position.

_Palindrome._

_A word or phrase that reads the same forwards and backwards._

“Back door again? How will we unlock it?” _Racecar._

“The boss is going to be there, dude.” _Tacocat._

“Don't fucking call me that.”

“Sheesh. You're pissy.”

“Just drive!?” I collapse into a fetal position as the car moves, am consumed by the scents of Harry lingering on the hoodie. It's almost like a blanket, almost too soft against my bare torso, too comfortable. _I hate it yet I don't_.

I close my eyes and pray for mercy, beg to the God's my life will be spared, think of my mother and siblings, Danielle. _Damnit_. It makes it worse. Everything is magnified as I lie here helpless. I try and recount any happy moment, any memory that filled me with elation. Like my siblings on Christmas morning opening their gifts, witnessing their faces light up as they find the expertly wrapped packages beneath the tree, my mother's face as she watches us all with love and pride.

_Yeah that's a good day. Especially her hugs. I'll miss those the most I think._

But green irises bombard my thoughts instead.

Beautiful, bright, soft, and endearing.

_Perfection. Or something close to it._

**_Her._ **

Louis’ phone is in her pocket as they head to the police station. Liam wanted to wait another day but she insisted, begged him to take her. She could have easily went alone but she needs his support. This entire ordeal has given her nothing but headaches and a constant sickness in her gut. She can barely eat, sleep, and think of nothing else but her friend.

She was the last to see him, simply left him behind, wasn't convincing enough to persuade Louis. _It's my fault_. But she can't think like this. How was she supposed to know? He's stayed late on countless occasions and really that night was no different.

“We're here sweetie.” Liam rouses her from her incessant thoughts.

“Yes! Yes, let's do it.”

**_Me._ **

“Get up.” Nick yanks my arm and I'm forced into a seated position. The stinging in my rear has ebbed slightly however the remaining discomfort lingers. It'll be an ugly reminder. “H, get the back door. The boss should be in there.”

“When did he arrive?”

“He supposedly hid inside? I'm not sure actually…” _Whoever locked up probably isn't thorough enough! Stupid._ The ground is freezing, the chill is seeping through the socks and into my skin and I know I'll be numb in no time.

“Oh...here it's propped open.” _Can I be numb on the inside?_

“Perfect. Come on you shit.”

“Can you _not_?” I hear Harry in the distance but I don't care. _Just get this over with?_ We pass over the threshold and the door slams closed. “Where is he?”

“Ah! There you are!” The voice is distorted. It's mechanical sounding, choppy, inhuman. “And you've brought our little friend.” I groan.

“Shut your mouth!” Nick shakes me.

“Very nice. Looks like he's still got some fight left in him. Shall we?” We're moving forward again and I know exactly where this is going, where we are headed. “Let me take him.” I'm pushed forward and nearly land on my knees when a set of relatively strong hands grip my shoulders. “Oh you lost weight.” He whispers and I fight against him, throw my body to the side to loosen his deathlike grip. This is wrong. His fingers are all wrong! “Strong aren't we! Who would have thought.” His hand encloses around my bicep. “You were never the fighting type.” I look up knowing damn well I can't see his face but I'm stunned anyway. What is he saying? Is he trying to get under my skin? Is this his tactic? He doesn't know me. _Lost weight?_ Has he been watching me? I shiver at the thought. _Fuck really?_ How long have they been planning this? “Ah here we are!! The lovely vault.” I'm shoved forward onto my knees and crack my head against the metal door from the momentum and my lack of ability to stop myself.

“Fuck.” I duck my head and bite down on my lip again. I didn't mean to speak or show emotion but that...hurt. The hood is ripped down and blindfold pulled from my face. I squint at the harsh light, ignore the blood trickling down my forehead. _Oh my God already?!_

“So.” I gaze up at two black lenses and a masked figure.

**_Him._ **

He's so close to murdering the boss, so fucking close he can taste it. He shoved Louis’ face into the door, left a splatter of blood in it's wake and they _just arrived_. _I have to act now._ He looks over at Nick, finds him to be completely transfixed on the deplorable act unraveling before them, and figures now is the best time to save them.

He pulls his cellphone free from his pocket and dials Louis’ number.

He tries again when no one answers.

And again _._

_And again._

No luck.

“So.” The boss's distorted voice distracts him. “You remember this don't you?” The man grips Louis’ fringe, yanks his head back, reveals a welt the size of a golf ball and red rimmed eyes. _Oh no_. He dials again on impulse. “It has barely been a week and you're already useless!? I should have known.” Louis releases a high pitched whimper. “How did you manage to maintain a steady job? Tell me?” There's a choking sound, a sob, a silent plead. Harry's heart is slamming in his chest. He looks at his phone and dials the number for what seems like the millionth time willing someone to answer.

**_Her._ **

“Hello?” She answers Louis’ phone. Both her and Liam are standing in the precinct facing a rather disgruntled officer. “Hello?” There is no response. Instead she hears sounds, a faint sob, a multitude of voices. “What?”

“I guess this is what happens when one fucks around with their superiors.” She practically drops the phone as the man speaks.

“What is it?” Liam asks.

Rather than respond, she puts the phone on speaker allowing the cop and her husband to listen for themselves, praying this is the evidence they require.

**_Me_ **

“Look at the dial, _Louis._ ” My head is pounding, my forehead on fire from the cut, my life dwindling before my very eyes. My name passing this man's lips is depleting whatever is left of my soul. “You know the combination, stop pretending.”

“I...I…” I havent a clue why I spoke, why I felt it was necessary to even try. I'm backhanded across the cheek.

“Not good enough.” I'm pushed against the wall, am now facing towards the two thieves. “Go on, Harry. Work your magic.”

“W-what?” He stutters clearly taken aback by the question. “What magic?”

“I am surrounded by assholes. It's official. My entire team.” The boss sounds exasperated. “Must I rehash _everything_!? What the fuck were you doing for the past seventy two hours!? Fucking!?” My heart skips a beat.

“U-uhm…”

“Did the dating profile not help in the least!? You were meant to reveal this idiot's interests! Weaknesses! You know...get to _know_ him, make this job seamless!”

“That was...I did?” _Dating profile?_ But...the man in the photo that wasn't- “I did but it wasn't enough to persuade him.” Harry says.

“Yeah he wasn't good looking enough.” Nick chuckles and removes his mask. My eyes widen in horror at the sight. _Holy fuck...I was...wait_...the calendar...the little spoon... _What else?_

“You knew everything.” I choke. “You...you-" The boss pushes me harshly against the wall, threatens to hit me again, hovers his hand just above my cheek.

“Shut your hideous mouth up!” I don't even care. I can't think. _My captor knew shit about me, knew my family, knew...my life!!_ My eyes are trained on Harry willing him to look my way to confirm it isn't true. _But it is. Everything has been a lie._

“Oh my God.” I'm slowly dying on the inside. _It was fake. Everything was fake_. I stifle a sob.

“It seems everyone-” The boss starts.

“I'm here!” I turn towards the masked man in the doorway, a third stranger. “Sorry, I had to get this.” He holds up a familiar keychain... _mine_. I nearly vomit on the floor. _Who are these men?!_

“When were you planning on showing up!?” The boss shouts.

“Sorry, I thought you had two sets of keys since-”

“Holy shit! Am I the only one with a goddamn brain!?”

“The lack of communication was the issue.” Harry speaks up ignoring the new comer. “You kept us all in the fucking dark. And yes, I did get to know Louis! It didn't _help_ as you can so easily see! He was unrelenting.” I hide my face, dip my head and rest my chin against my chest. _Don't say my name!!_

“No, I purposely kept _you_ in the dark. You just failed to see the signs.” The boss counters. “In fact, only you and Louis here are the only two who were not provided any details. Nick and Ben were informed.” My stomach turns over in my abdomen.

“What!?” Harry looks amongst the men obviously bewildered, clearly just as shocked as I am.

“B-Ben?” I find the other man.

“Yes, Ben. I'm sure you remember him, Louis. He was after your job... actually he has since moved into your pretty office you ungraciously earned.” The boss turns on me and grips the sweatshirt. “Too bad it was all part of the plan.”

“W-what?” I press my back against the wall. The room is stifling and I feel no relief. “What-”

“Oh Louis. You're so stuck in that little noggin of yours. I never wanted you physically, silly boy-” He pauses mid sentence. “Oh what the fuck.” He pulls the mask free and reveals the one man I never expected to see. I'm speechless. I'm hurt. I'm...a fucking idiot.

 


	11. Pretend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I can pretend, plaster on my fake smile until I myself am so convinced I'll forget anything existed, walk through life without a care in the world. I can be a good son, a positive role model to my siblings, a reliable friend, an honest lover, an overall happy individual.

**_Me._ **

“The branch manager!? Simon!?” Harry removes his mask. “You want to rob the very bank you work for!?” He throws his hands in the air. “Why go through all the trouble!? Involve us!?”

“Oh Harry my sweet innocent Harry.” Simon... oh my fucking god Simon!!! _He purposely did this?_ “You owe me money.”

“What!? I don't I-” His green irises are filled with uncertainty, his facial expression solemn.

“Yes! Well, not you per se but your _father_. He owes me nearly two million.” Harry grips his curls.

“I am not my-” 

“I’ve been tracking him for nearly three years now. Do you have any idea how difficult that was? Do you know the time and resources I've wasted?”

“I really don't-” Harry starts.

“Of course you don't. While you were sitting pretty in your father's apartment spending his money, that he so selfishly bribed from me, I was on my own, attempting to rebuild what I lost!”

“What does my father have to do with any of this!? How did he bribe money from you!?” Harry questions. His barriers have shattered, the vulnerable man I witnessed just earlier is standing before me, the son who lost his father.

“We were business partners you ignorant fool.”

“I...I...had no idea.” He hides his face behind his hand.

“Of course you didn't. No one did, including your mother.” Harry flinches slightly at the mention of her. “He wanted to be perceived as independent, a one man show, a thief who could work alone and still manage to succeed. But it was false! My involvement got him to where he was!”

“That's a lie!” Harry lashes out. “You're lying. You are an unknown, a washed up rag, a goddamn nuisance. You are robbing the bank you work for, involving an innocent man, dragging my sorry ass into it! This is what you've resorted to? How about earning an honest living? Walking away from this shit?”

“Look at the pot calling the kettle black.” Simon chuckles.

“I'm repaying my father's debt-”

“Which belongs to me.”

“If it weren't for my father I would have left years ago.” He concludes. “And I certainly wouldn't have agreed to this!” He gestures towards me. It's difficult to hide the hurt I feel in my heart but I understand where he's coming from. _What would have happened to me? Would I have left the bank? Would our paths have crossed at a later time?_

“Oh to seduce little Louis here?” Simon turns to me and I nearly choke. “He's a special one. I needed an in at the bank.”

“But you work here! You're already one step ahead!”

“Why would I risk getting arrested though when I was the one fucked out of two mill? I have to cover my ass, Harry, make sure no one looks to me when the investigation begins. So I found you, the very person I can tempt into robbing the bank for me...a man who _needs_ it just as much  as I do!” Simon turns to me then. “And you well...I needed a worker, someone with _a little_ power, someone with the vault combination, someone...maliable and easily influenced. A fucking pawn.” I'm flush against the wall, despising myself more than I already did. _That's how they knew about the money in the vault...that's how…_ “Sorry, Louis. But you really are desperate. Tell me, did Harry get a peak at your underwear?” My face heats up, my eyes fill with more tears. “They were for him though right? You wanted to impress him? Get laid?” _He's doing this on purpose, hurting my feelings, crushing my ego further._ “Hey they were your words not mine. I only wanted the free sex.” I'm biting impossibly hard on my lip, gripping my fingers behind my back. “So anyway! Harry!” He turns away from me and I can finally breathe, swallow past the lump lodged in my throat. “How about you convince your boy toy here to open the vault before I beat the living shit out of him? You'll be freed! Cleared of your debt your father left you! How does that sound?” _Beat me!? Why!_

“Only if you leave him alone.” Harry states without hesitation. “Allow him to leave without further injuries.” _How does he plan on making me talk?_

“I can't promise further _mental_ injuries, but physically absolutely. I've had my fill of him. Literally.” Simon throws his head back in laughter, seems a little too pleased with his actions. “Go on then.”

“I...um...sure.” I watch Harry place his phone down on the counter, observe his mannerisms, his disposition. _What's his plan?_ He runs a hand through his hair, puffs his cheeks, wipes his palms on his jeans.

“Today, Harry.” Simon groans.

“Open it _yourself_!” I shout from my place on the floor. _Why?_ I really need to learn to...not speak. “You fucking swine.”

“Louis!” Harry's tone speaks volumes.

“Well, well! Where was feisty Louis when I had him sprawled out on my desk, huh?” Simon questions. “And I thought you would have _bent over_ for me, open the vault without question, get rewarded.” Simon saunters over and I clamp my mouth shut. _Stupid._

“I...I don't want-” He kneels down in front of me, is mere inches from my face and lips. I'm immediately hit with his repugnant smell, his sour cologne, his filthy mouth. _How did I ever want you?_

“What's that look in your eye?” He grips my chin. I'm fully aware of the three men in the room staring at us, watching Simon's every move, hearing his words. _I'm mortified._ “Does this turn you on? Does my touch make you excited?” My eyes widen in horror, my body recoils on instinct. I fervently shake my head no before he decides it's okay to kiss me. “Well isn't that too bad?” His hands encircle my throat then. “It really is a shame...you just couldn't follow orders, be the good little submissive I thought you were.” I'm staring into his eyes, witness his pupils dialate, watch the anger turn to _lust_ right before me. “You had such a pretty ass. It truly is…” He sinches my throat closed and pins my body to the wall. “...a fucking shame.”

“No!” Harry yells. “Let him go...get the fuck off of me! _Lou_!”

Simon's crushing my Adam's apple, squeezing the life from my lungs, sucking every last ounce of air out of my body. The room is getting hazey, the light dim, Harry's voice devoid of any urgency it once possessed. It saddens me that he doesn't care...does he? Is he shouting? Is that me screaming? _Can't be...my throat is closed off, the only sound I can make is a choking sound, a raspy cough._

But it's loud. There's shouting... there's-...Oh...oh Simon's hands are strong, his fingers are a perfect fit around my neck, his thumbs aligned with my asaphogus. It's strange... I feel surprisingly free even though the room is spinning. _Wow...I feel wonderful._ I close my eyes, relax my arms…

“Get off!! No!!”

**_Him._ **

Louis is purple, his eyes are bulging from his head, his body slack as Simon chokes him, the fight he once possessed gone. He is going to die...he's going to die? And for what? Because Simon didn't get money? They're taking a life for...money? What?

“Stop!!” Harry shouts. He thrusts his arms out, struggles to free himself from Nick and this other douchebag Ben. “Let me fucking go!!” He's flailing about, attempting to loosen their grips. “Please! An innocent man will die! How could you live with yourself!?”

“This wouldn't have happened if you tried harder the _first_ time.” Nick says. “This is your fault!”

“You said I'd be dead...not him!!”

“Don't worry you'll be next.” He ceases his movements then. “We can't allow you two wandering around with this information.” He hears gasping and immediately turns to Louis who is now struggling for air, shedding an inexorable amount of tears.

“How did that feel? Was my cock better?” Simon asks harshly. “Huh!?” He shakes the small man in his grasp, jostles his body, is unrelenting as he does so. Harry can hear Louis’ head smack against the wall... multiple times. Too many times... he'll certainly have a concussion.

“No!!” Harry is using all of his strength to free himself, exhausting his energy, focusing solely on Louis. He's seeing red, actual blood as it speckles the beige colored walls, witnesses the life dwindling from Louis’ face. “No... _no!!!”_ He cries out. He himself is crying, can feel the tears tickle his cheeks and drip onto his shirt. He doesn't care who sees them though, his ego is so miniscule when compared to what's unfolding before him. _He's going to kill Louis. That was his intention the entire time. And me too._

They were pieces in his game.

Simon wraps his hands around Louis’ neck once more, proceeds to choke the life from him, begins the awful process all over again. It's difficult to watch and knowing damn well he is too weak to free himself. He's crying out towards him, his voice nearly gone from his shouts.

Asphyxiation.

It's going to be slow and painful...probably the worst death especially when it's deliberate.

_And especially when it was my fault._

**_Me._ **

Right when I thought it was finished he starts again, wraps his clammy hands around my neck and squeezes. This time is worse though, he's applying more pressure, his intentions clear as he continues.

I stare up at the ceiling past the wall of tears pooling in my eyes and pounding headache, hear Harry's pleading voice, the gun shots... there's…

Simon presses down impossibly hard, rests in such a way on my torso to either crush my rib cage or push the oxygen from my lungs. Either way it hurts, and a losing battle, so I cease my fight against him, continue listening for Harry, and wish for a moment of peace.

“Put your hands in the air!” He squeezes one last time to prove a point and releases my neck. _Or was he ripped away?_

I collapse to the ground and cough, gasp for air to fill my lungs, feel hands grazing my arm and face but they're gone too soon.

“Step away! Drop your fucking weapons! Keep your hands visible!” I'm a heap on the floor, barely breathing, barely able to comprehend much of anything except a pair of green eyes, a crooked grin, and warming touch. _Wow you're beautiful_. But he's gone, my vision obscured by a random body. _Who are you_? I turn my head away from them.

“Sir!” Hands are tapping on my shoulders, a light shining into my iris and seeping into my skull. _Ugh my head._ What is this person doing? I try and move but I'm immobile, trapped, held down yet my arms are free. There are hands traveling the length of my body, cutting open my hoodie, revealing my bare chest and stomach. Why? There is poking and prodding, pinches on my thighs and arms, a plastic object resting on my face forcing air into my mouth and down my throat.

“Louis!!” Who? “My God! It was you!! You fucking bastard!!”

“Stop, Danielle! He helped!” _Helped? Who did? What happened?_

“Look at him!!! He's so pale!! And the blood...holy shit.”

“Dani don't attack him!!” Who is she attacking? “It won't help!”

“That man is the reason Louis is like this! He deserves a kick in crotch!!” _That man?_

“Attack who?” I ask.

“Sir...sir it's okay. You're okay.” A random voice says from my right. “One...two...three! Lift!”

“B-but...but wait! Where am I going?” My head is heavy, my lungs on fire, my neck throbbing.

“Sir it's fine... please you need to rest.”

“No...no wait!” _I need answers._

**_Him._ **

“You're a fucking bastard! How could you!?” He watches Danielle fight against another man he can assume is her husband or boyfriend. “I hope you get locked up for life!!”

“I...I didn't-” He tries to start but it's no use. “I know.” He concludes. He has nothing to hide, he'll bare all, tell the truth, not hide a single detail. _Well...not every detail._

“Dani, he called Louis’ phone...he saved him! If it wasn't-”

“Liam I don't give a shit! He shouldn't have lured him with that dating profile and taken him in the first place!!”

“Ahh...na...aah!” He turns his attention towards Louis then, finds him lying on a stretcher with an oxygen mask resting on his face and blood staining his forehead. _I want to hold you, take your pain away. Switch places._ “Ahh!! I...nah…” His eyes are closed, head lolling to the side, fingers clenched into fists.

“Louis!! What's wrong with him!?” Danielle rushes to him, touches his fragile arm, ignores the emergency technicians attempting to stop her.

“There may be damage to his vocal chords.” _Vocal chords_? _What!? I need to hear your voice...say my name Lou! Please!!_ “A physician can make that determination. In the meantime, I need to-”

“What!?” Danielle practically shouts.

“Let's go!” He's unfortunately tugged forward by an officer and moved away from _Louis. No! When will I see you again?_ _When will I touch your hand? How long will it take for you to forgive me?_ “Where are we taking them?”

“Central booking.” A second cops replies. _Wait but I…What if I can't live without you?_

“They'll stay in the holding cells there?”

“Yeah and if they don't make bail, we ship them upstate.”

_What if you can live without me?_

_How will I make it?_

**_Me._ **

“Louis! Please just one more bite?” I fervently shake my head no as the spoon hovers by my lips. “You are acting like a child! I worked hard on this soup!”

“Why not make him a steak?” Liam asks.

“He cannot have solid foods for a week per the doctor's orders!” She shouts. “ _Louis._ Take the spoon damnit!!”

“No!” I attempt to shout but it's more of a whisper, a raspy...whisper.

“Don't talk!!” She slaps my arm.

“God, Dani! Stop it!” Liam stands from the couch. “He's not a child.”

“He hasn't eaten! Look at him!?”

“M-my mom-” I attempt but it hurts, everything hurts.

“Sh!! I know your mom came earlier. But she isn't as persistent as I am! You have to just drink this okay? Another few more days and you'll be-” I look away from her and stifle a sob. _I will not be fine._

“Don't say it.” I say. “Just don't.”

“Lou, look-”

“Dani, we should leave him.”

“I want you here.” I confirm. “I want you both here. I can't be alone right now...or for awhile. I'm sorry.” A tear falls and I know I look helpless, so pathetic and sad. _Because I am_. “I'm afraid.” I admit.

“Then why not go home? Louis, you can go home to your mom!” Danielle takes my hand in hers. “You have an option. You can-”

“I can't! My siblings will ask questions and I can't...I can't talk-” I hide my face. “I can't scare them! Give me that spoon.” I take the bowl from her grasp and shovel a spoonful of broth into my mouth.

“Lou-”

“No!” I accidentally raise my voice. “ _No_ , it's fine.” I scrunch my eyes closed to block out the light, allow the jolt of pain radiating through my neck  to pass. It's too much. This is all too much. “I...the branch owner called me.” I change the subject.

“Yeah? What did they say?” Liam asks as he takes the bowl from my hands. “Want more?” _No._

“Yes. Please.” _I'll force it down...throw it up later._

“What did he say?” Danielle asks. Her face is gaunt, her eyes glassy. She's been worried about me, too concerned, sleep deprived. _I'm sorry._

“You can have your job back. That's if you want it.” I cross my legs on the couch and take the bowl back from Liam. My stomach clenches at the sight but I ignore it.

“Oh that's good.” He sits next to me and watches his wife closely. “You said you missed it.”

“I do...but what about you?” She asks.

“He uhm…” I take a deep breath still unable to believe it.

“Lou? What happened?”

“Well I'm your boss.” I smirk. “I-”

“Yes you have been.”

“No, I'm _your boss_. I'm the new manager. They promoted me.” I swallow hard and feel the ache in my asaphogus. _It sounded better in my head...I thought the excitement would uplift my spirits._

“You are!? Oh my God!!” She grips my shoulders and crashes me into a hug. _Even that didn't help._

“Y-yeah.” I say. “But I…” I release her grip and touch my throat.

“Bad!” She playfully slaps my forearm. “No more talking! Now finish that then we'll head out.” My eyes go wide but I know it's time. I can't depend on them.

“So when do they have you starting?” Liam asks as I tentatively slurp the soup. It scorches my throat, scalds my insides, scratches at the numbness in my tummy. _No! Stay down!!_

“Next week.”

“What!? How!? You're still recovering.”

“I can't…” I shake my head and grab my phone.

“You...want to forget.” Danielle reads. “Oh. But won't being there...hurt?” I type out as fast as I can. “Yes... but it's better than...here.” She looks to me. “Are you sure you're okay?” I nod once and plaster on a fake smile. I type some more. “I promise. I need more...pain pills.” She nods and heads to the kitchen.

“You have our numbers, if you need anything call us okay?” Liam says and takes the bowl from my hands. I mouth a thank you.

“Here. I'll take you to bed.” Danielle offers. I swallow the pill and shake my head. “You got it?” I nod yes. “If you say so.” She sighs. “Okay fine. Call me if you need and...I'll come back tomorrow.” I smile and watch them leave, pretend just a few moments more ensuring the cost is clear, act as if my life isn't in shambles, and brain so fried I can't hardly think straight. It hurts watching them walk away and leaving me to my destructive thoughts but I need to mend myself and not depend on them to distract me. That's why I'm going back to work this soon so I won't do this...

I scroll through the messages on my phone, accidentally, land on the very name I've tried desperately to forget, again accidentally.

That name. _The name_. His name.

I start from the beginning, read every text we sent one another, allow the tears to flow freely, do a _thing_ behind closed doors I am absolutely ashamed of. I remind myself this was for the better, that his touches were for money...that he... _that he…_

I drop my phone on the ground and kick it across the room. I can't torture myself any longer. It's unfair to my friends, family, my heart, my life!

How can I live like this? How could I hold myself back?

I got a promotion, can probably rent a larger apartment, work until I can't see straight, forget all about... _them._

Start anew.

_Sure._

_Tomorrow._

Right now though, I'll simply cry it out, hug this pillow close to my heart pretending it's him.

**_Him._ **

“You have a visitor.” The correctional officer says as they unlock the cell door. “Come with me.”

“I didn't think I would have-”

“Well you do, so let's go.” The man holds out handcuffs and he can't help but groan. “Shut up and turn around.”

He was interrogated for hours, questioned until he was falling asleep, holed up like an animal and thrown into a holding cell for nearly forty eight hours. He was brought to prison just yesterday and it's exactly how he dreamt it would be... lonely.

He knows damn well this isn't a visitor or his attorney. It has to be the Detective who has been nothing but a complete shithead towards him. He was honest, kept his story and facts straight, told no lie. _I kept skewing the truth... you know. Leaving out the finer details._ So really the guy needs to let up.

He rounds the corner to the small meeting area and finds the individual seated at the table, a familiar hat sitting atop their head, the familiar side profile...the hand. _I can still see…_

“Oh! Orange suits you well.” They smile and he nearly collapses.

**_Me._ **

I scrubbed the entire office down before moving in. I had to rid it of the stench and foulness Simon left behind. It's surreal to be sitting in this room right now, to be seated at the very desk I was once sprawled out on, used on... fucked on…

I scrub it with more disinfectant, wipe down the window sills, and switch out the phone. I wanted my old office back but the owner insisted I take the larger one, said I earned it, said it's well deserved. _I pray they didn't find out about the sex…_

I scrub a little harder then, will my brain to forget those dirty fingers caressing my skin, those chapped lips kissing my neck, that relatively small cock shoved in my mouth. I shiver at the memories.

 _Dirty fingers alright and I allowed him to come near me. Dirty... Why were they always...black?_ _What was he-_

It was black nail polish stuck in his nail bed not actual filth! He was using the same trick Harry's father used!

“Fuck!!” I shout at the realization. Now it all makes sense...the random meetings, the disappearing. Simon was doing side jobs, probably planning this entire scheme! _Fucking asshole! And I was his piece of ass when he had to butter me up...meld me, use me for fun._

“Fuck...fuck...fuck!” I discard the dirtied rag and place my head in my hands to reorient my senses. I thought I was on the road to recovery? I thought I was able to leave my apartment without breaking down or at least surviving through a day where I didn't think of it as often. _But this office holds the memories, this building...my entire life!! Everything revolved around it._ So what can I do? What else is there!?

 _Pretend_.

I can pretend, plaster on my fake smile until I myself am so convinced I'll forget anything existed, walk through life without a care in the world. I can be a good son, a positive role model to my siblings, a reliable friend, an honest lover, an overall happy individual. It'll be easy, really. I'll feel whole, feel like I am an average person whose not crumbling on the inside. _I can see it now...see the happiness radiating off of me, the positivity... everything_!

I can do it! Why not?

_It starts now._

“You folks ready?” I ask as I walk out to the floor with my new found confidence. “Danielle?” I find my friend behind the teller desk with a cute new hire. I mentally slap myself. “Hi, I'm Louis.” I wave.

“H-hello.” His smile brightens his entire face, makes his blue eyes shine. “I'm Niall.”

“Welcome! Today is your first day?”

“Yes, sir. It is.”

“I'm sure you'll be great.” I shove my hands into my pockets to hide my wrists. “Any who, is the vault open?”

“Not yet I need your key.” Danielle says.

“Okay let's do it.”

Work flashes by.

My life stands still.

I'm stuck.

My pain lingers.

My scars haunt me.

I'm a hot mess.

_I continue my smiles._

But it's no use. This is difficult.

“Come on Louis.” Danielle announces interrupting my fifth pep talk of the day.

“But I…” The report on my desk was meant to be completed yesterday but my mind keeps wandering.

“No! Get your ass up!” She juts her hip out and crosses her arms over her chest. “You promised. Now let's go.”

“Yes ma'am!” I grab my keys, wallet, and phone.

“I know you stayed last night. Niall told me.” She says as we walk out.

“Oh! Really!? Now he's snitching on me!?” _I'm falling behind on my work actually and had no choice but to stay._

“I told him-”

“What!?” We're heading towards the subway. “You told him!?”

“Let me finish!”

“How could you!?” My body breaks out into a sweat, the now practically healed gash on the back of my head pulses with vigor. “You...you…” I stop dead in the middle of the sidewalk. “How?” I cover my head thinking my friend told the world my personal business, feel the paper thin barrier I've worked days on constructing disintegrate into ash in mere seconds.

“No! Oh my goodness never! Louis look at me!” She grips my shoulders, squeezes her fingers. “I could never betray you like that!” I lean into her touch and shake my head unable to face the truth or come to terms with reality. “Louis please you have to believe me. I asked him to make sure you left work at closing time because I fear for you. You cannot be in the bank alone. Alright?” She reassures. “Are you okay?” I take two deep breaths.

“I'd be lying if I said I wasn't.” I say revealing the truth. She tugs me into a warm embrace and I don't have the strength to decline.

“What is it?” She whispers. “What bothers you the most?” _Simon. Being used. Holding onto my past. Being abducted. Revealing my scars. Harry._

_Oh Harry...you hurt me the most._

“I...it's everything.”

“Maybe you shouldn't work right now? Give yourself more time?”

“I can't!” I push away from her and continue down the street. A nice walk will clear my senses.

“Wait up! Stop running!” She grips my shoulder but I brush her off. “You need to talk it out!”

“And what, huh? What good will that do? Make me feel better? Make it go away!?” I grip my hair in frustration.

“Yes!! You went through a traumatic experience!!” She counters. “You're keeping it all inside and it's festering, burning a hole in your gut!!”

“It's not easy to simply _open up_! I'm a hot mess.”

“My friend would fight this, he would have worked his ass off to recover, would confide in his family and close friends! Not just hide behind an office door and phoney smile!”

“Yes he is gone. The Louis you knew _is_ _gone_ because... because he _took_ me...used me... _hurt me!_ ” I admit. “He took every last ounce of kindness I possessed and replaced it with _putrid air._ ” It's all bubbling to the surface, my numbness wearing away and exposing my heartache. “I am _nothing._ ”

“I can't believe what I'm hearing. This isn't you... this isn't you, Lou!” I swipe angrily at my cheeks to rid them of the tears that have since fallen.

“It isn't. It's not.” I take a deep, yet shaky breath. “I never will be.” She approaches me, reaches a small yet steady hand towards me, gently grips my arm.

“I have faith in you.” She begins. “I know this will take time to heal from but you are so strong, resilient, a positive aspect to my life and everyone you encounter. Of course it may seem like your world is caving in on you, but you'll recover and overcome whatever it is you have unsettled within yourself.” She points to my chest. “And heart.” _My heart is broken...my heart is stupid. It fell too fast, too hard, too deep. And now I'm barely alive._

“I can still feel his hands.” I rub my eyes. “Taste his lips.” A hiccup escapes my throat. “See his face when I fall asleep.”

“What?” Danielle's face falls. “Do you mean Simon? How could you still-”

“Harry.” His name even hurts.

“You mean...the tall man with the curls?” She asks gently. I nod. “He saved you...I was taken aback by his actions.”

“Y-yup.” But he also used me, hurt me, tied me up, lied. “And texted my phone...begged for someone to help.” I snivle.

“He wasnt who I expected him to be.” She takes my hand.

“Huh?” He was awful! “How?” Yet so gentle...so fucking delicate.

“He actually cared.” She pulls me towards the subway entrance. “He cared for you.”

.

.

.

.

That night was the worst I think.

I came home, crashed into bed and instantly started to cry. It was debilitating, so consuming I thought it would never end. I cannot recall what triggered this episode but I can assume it was me uttering his name aloud, admitting it was him living within the confines of my unsettled heart. My body is just anticipating him, awaiting his comfort and warmth, begging for his kiss. _Waiting for him to come and release the binds encompassing my heart._  

.

.

.

.

A week later I'm at the doctor's office for a follow up appointment. My mother weasled her way in and is now seated next to me waiting to see the physician.

“Maybe he's cute.” She says as she turns the page in one of her chick magazines.

“What?” My head is pounding today. Maybe it's the rain. _I blame the sobbing_.

“The doctor. Maybe he's cute-” The door swings open just in time. _My luck_.

“Oh Jesus Christ.” I whisper.

“Louis! So happy to see you.”

“Hi, Dr. Malik.” I plaster on my smile. _Now that she mentioned it...he is cute_. “This is my-”

“I'm Jay, Louis’ mother.” She smiles sweetly as she shakes his hand. “Wow what a strong grip!” I glare at her for making such a ridiculous comment.

“How are you feeling?” He turns to me and begins a series of eye tests. I shrug. “Does your head still bother you?” _Now that she mentioned it...what the fuck am I saying!?_

“Sometimes.” I admit. He takes my blood pressure next.

“The concussion you sustained was serious. I can imagine you're still experiencing mild discomfort. If it worsens, let me know. How are your other injuries?” He inspects my hideous wrists and forehead. “These seem to be healing nicely.”

“Yup...they are.” _On the surface sure._

“Good.” He writes in his chart. “I want to see you again in another two weeks, after that you should be good to go.” _Physically_. “Oh and you can eat solid food if you haven't started already.” _Barely drank liquids either_.

“Thanks, doc.” I say to get this moving along. If we don't leave soon my mom's eyeballs will fall out of her head from all the gawking.

“It was a pleasure to meet you ma'am.”

“Bye!!” She waves with enthusiasm. “See you in a few weeks!” We both wait for the door to click shut. “Well...he doesn't have a wedding ring, he _does_ have great hair and nice hands. I couldn't get a good look at his butt because the coat was in-”

“Ma!” I hop off the examing table.

“How nice would that be? Dating a doctor?”

“It would be glorious but he's probably not into men.” I throw my coat on. “Or into a scrawny shit like me.”

“Hey! What's with the negativity? That's not the boy I raised, Louis. You are a beautiful person. You just hit a little bump in the road. We all do.”

“This was more like a... sinkhole.” _And I'm having difficulty climbing out_. “Come on let's go before you get any ideas.”

“Why in such a rush?” She pouts. “You're embarrassed to spend time with your old lady?” She loops her arm around mine.

“No way! I just have a lot on my mind.”

“Then talk to me.”

“Uh…” We make our way outside. “I don't-”

“I need to know what happened.” She eyes me. “So let's go for lunch and you can tell me all about it.” _No!!_

“I'm not hungry.” She tugs me down the street. “Really I'm not hungry!”

“You're skin and bones. Let's order a burger at the diner and have a much needed chat.” She forces me forward still.

“Mom, I-” _I've failed you I think._

She listened to my every word, kept her face impassive, allowed me to explain my actions without judging me. It was unexpected, it was a relief, it was life altering.

“Louis, you need to stop putting all of this pressure on yourself.” She takes my hand. “I have faith in you that everything will pan out.”

“I hope so.” I finish off the tea I purchased on our way home. “I just um…” My heart hurts. “I need time to heal.”

“And you will, my dear boy. Just don't rush it.”

“I won't.” I promise and mean it because really it's what I need.

“Alright I have to head home. Why don't you come by for dinner?”

“Not tonight. I have a report to look over and-”

“Fancy bank manager! I'm so proud of you!” She pinches my cheek and I may have died.

“Ma…” I hide my reddening face.

“I'll see you sweetie.” She gives me hug when we part ways. “Don't be a stranger?”

“Never. I'll come by one night.”

“Good. Call me.”

.

.

.

.

I'm in bed facing the ceiling after just having an intense sob session. It wasn't as long thankfully, not as gut wrenching, actually manageable or something close to it. I guess the conversation with my mother was successful, assisted me in finding clarity in the mess jumbling my brain. _Maybe I'll speak to Danielle next. Lay it all out there...tell her about my-_

There's a knock at my door.

My chest tightens at the sound, my brain comes to the worst conclusions, my body hums with nerves. _Oh no. The back door!!_ I huddle to the corner of my bed, clutch a pillow to my chest, and wait in silence. _What if they heard me crying? Maybe its a neighbor checking up on me?_

It comes again.

What the fuck?

It's nearly ten thirty...why is someone-

Another knock!!

I'm sweating profusely through my shirt as my fear spikes. I have to remain calm I have-

My phone starts to buzz on my side table next. _What the fuck!?_

I peer over to see who it is and-

More knocking comes and a tear escapes my eyes.

It's the bank all over again, I'm trapped in Simon's office, pinned to the wall, my wrists are bound, my body on fire. _I can't...I can't...not yet...please!_

My phone buzzes followed by another knock.

“Lou?” I hear him in the hallway, the familiar tone, the desperation reverberating through my chest. “Lou...um...I-” I climb off the bed and pad to the door. I look down and I'm wearing cleanish sweats and a flimsy white T-shirt. _No thong this time... sorry._ “I heard your phone. I know you're home...I _know..._ I know you're probably angry with me but I...I wanted to make it right, apologize to you for everything.” There's a pause. “I just need for you to understand why I did certain things...why I…”

“You're supposed to be in jail.” He gasps.

“Lou? My God I...can we...I need to see you.” I take a step away from the door to think.

_I'm angry with you. You lied. You used me._

_I should hate you._

_But I...I…_

“I can't. My heart won't let me.” I whisper. “It won't _fucking_ let me!” I raise my voice, feel my sadness consume me. “I...I don't know…”

“Lou, please open the door. I miss you.” My knees buckle, my heart beats rapidly in my chest, my body comes alive. “I came as soon as I could.”

“W-why? To fuck me again? To get your hit and leave for good?!” I shout. My throat is closing on me, Simon's hands are choking me again, his cock is shoved into my mouth, his polish stained fingers touching my body against my wishes. “I can't...I _can't!!_ ” I rub at my face, collapse into the arm of the couch, sob aloud. “N-no...no...this can't be happening.” He isn't alone...Simon's with him, holding a gun to his head, forcing him to say these things to lure me.

“I need you Louis.” He confirmed my biggest fear.

“To _fuck_ and throw away! But I won't have it! I _won't!”_ But I do...I want you all over even if it's for a short while.

“No, Lou. I want…” I wait for his next word, wait for him to complete his thought. “You. I want you so bad.”

“Why?” I ask. “Why do you want me?”

“Because I've fallen for you and I can't get up.”

 


	12. Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He captures my lips, breathes me in, grips my forearms with vigor. I collapse into him then unable to stand on my own two feet. He's so warm, familiar, compassionate, his touches sincere it makes my head fucking spin.

**_Me._ **

**_Us._ **

**_Together._ **

“Why?” I ask as I find my strength. “When? How? It was all an act for you.” My hands are shaking all of a sudden.

“How many times do I have to remind you? I was _not lying_. I wasn't acting!”

“You made the dating profile.”

“Yes.”

“You wished we never met!” That text makes me breakdown every time.

“Because I took your happiness away from you! Forced this upon you...I... _please_ let me in!”

“No.” I remain stoic, hold my ground.

“Why?” His voice cracks. “Why not!?”

“I need my clarity. Without you standing before me I am able to think clearly.” I shamefully admit. “And right now we need to talk.”

“I know we do.”

“And remember how I said conversing is essential to all relationships?”

“Yes…”

“Well, that includes our...fucked up arrangement.” I sit down besides the door. “So talk, I suppose. How are you out of jail so soon?”

“Jumping right into it I see. Not a ‘hey, how are you?’” He jests. “I'm just _fucking_ dandy, thanks for asking.”

“Quit stalling and tell me.”

“My father.” My eyes widen. “He uh...showed up.”

“What!?” I'm in disbelief. “Where was he!? How did he know you were in prison?”

“He was apparently in and around New York for years, sort of laid low, kept his eye on me.”

“I'd say...very low especially with Simon looking for him.”

“That man is a fucking waste. He had no idea who the fuck he was dealing with-” Harry goes quiet. “Your neighbor just poked their head out. I think she's pissed...Hi! How are you? I'm just uh... having a conversation with myself. Yeah don't mind me.”

“Huh?”

“Your neighbor thinks I'm a psychopath by the way.”

“Whatever.” I cross my arms. “Go on.”

“Uh yeah so he apparently found out about Simon's plans when he was hired at the bank... _three years ago._ ”

“Three?” I choke. “That's when I-”

“Yeah when you were brought on, he was only there for a few months. He hired you, no?”

“Oh my God…” I gulp. “I...yes.”

“He didn't waste any time it seems.”

“No...no he didn't.” I shiver and twist my fingers in my lap. “Simon was already scheming from the beginning.”

“He needed money _that bad_ apparently. He must have really fabricated a good resume to get that job.”

“What a fuck. He knew nothing too.”

“He hired Ben later on.”

“Just a few months ago. He was a shit since the beginning.”

“Not much has changed.” I hear the sigh. “Anyway, enough of that. We know how that panned out.”

“Yuh...I was promoted, took Simon's position.” I say. “How did your father bust you out of prison?”

“There was no busting. I walked out, with him, with parole. I'm free.”

“But how!?” I ask. “You were-”

“I saved the day, Lou.” I shiver _._ “I couldn't save you personally but the phone call helped.”

“It did. That was clever of you.”

“It was more luck than anything. Your friend could have ignored it.”

“Yeah...and it just so happened Danielle and Liam were at the precinct that night because of all the text messages you sent. She wanted to turn you in.”

“Yeah... without much evidence or a photo.”

“She didn't know what to do. She had so much guilt over what happened.”

“Why? What did she do?”

“She was the last to see me and she felt she could have persuaded me to leave and prevented all of this.”

“That's ridiculous. How could-”

“So your father cleared your name?” I ignore him. It wouldn't have mattered...he would have come another night for me. _This was meant to happen._

“I told you he's good at what he does.” _We were meant to-_

“So that's all? You're a free man?” _Shut up!!!_

“Well no. I technically kidnapped you so I still have to do community service.”

“Where did you decide to do it?”

“An animal shelter.”

“Oh that's sweet.”

“Don't mock me.”

“I'm not. That's really...endearing. I'd like to come one day if that's alright.” _Wait what the fuck!? Am I nuts!?_ “Well because I really-” _Like animals. Yeah I like animals-…Fine I like you too._

“I'd like that. But I thought you were angry with me?”

“Oh I'm infuriated.” I admit. “You used me.” _It doesn't change the facts._

“Ugh... you still believe that?”

“Yup. I do.”

“What will convince you that I'm telling the truth? What do I have to do?”

“Uh…” _What does he have to do?_ “I haven't... thought of that actually.”

“So great I'll just wait here until you figure it out.”

“Yeah! Let me uh…do that.” Do what exactly?

“Well while I wait, I should let you know my father asked me to go away with him.”

“On a trip?” My palms are sweaty for some reason. _Go away? Where to exactly?_

“Um...well, he wants to move. And he asked me-”

“Move _where?_ ” I feel my heart rate pickup, feel the lightheadedness instantly. “Where is he taking you?”

“Why do you care? If you're that angered towards me, why does it matter to you where I go?” _Because I'm infatuated with you. I want you. I can't stop thinking of what we could have been._

“Curiosity. Is there a problem?” _Or what we could still be._

“Open the door, Louis.” My stomach does a summersault. _Say my name again._

“I said-”

“Yeah I know what the fuck you said! So why are you just curious?!”

“I...I-”

“Maybe you're the one who is lying? Playing me for a fool!?”

“What!? How could you-”

“I've told you how I felt! You just chose to _ignore_ it!

“Yes because-”

“How do you feel about me?” The bang on the door makes me jump up from my place on the ground. “Tell me right now or I'll leave with my father. I will fly across the world and _never_ return.”

“You couldn't leave your mother.” I regretfully say.

“...don't you dare mention her.” His voice is filled with venom.

“I will because I can!”

“Fine, nice knowing you.” I hear his retreating footsteps, hear the tear in my heart, feel the emotions swarm my brain and lift the numbness. It's devastating.

I can't breathe or think.

He's going to walk away forever and I'll be the reason why he did, the reason for my heartache and destruction. I just can't get myself hurt again…or sustain more injuries inside and out. I'm already crippled from the Simon situation and really this isn't any different. But I can't let this hold me back. If I truly want to move on, forget the past and learn from my mistakes then I need to forgive. If I cannot do that much, then I'll remain in this state of uncertainty. I physically cannot handle it.

So I do the unthinkable and grip the doorknob to salvage whatever this is before I fall apart.

I take a deep reassuring breath and swing the door open to catch him, to bring him back, divulge my feelings towards him regardless of how he treated me. Maybe I'll even hold him close, breathe in his scent, remind myself why I've become this enraptured with him. It'll feel like bliss, my own piece of heaven, my escape, my happiness.

“Har-” I'm about to shout when I nearly walk head first into his chest. _He didn't leave. He never...this was a trick?_

“That worked.” I cannot stop watching his green irises, cannot help but glance at his lips, and dimpled cheek. He's a fucking magnet.

“Um...yes.” I take in his appearance, his loose fitted jeans, simple black shoes and black coat, painted fingernails. _Fuck_. His hair is a little shorter too. _He seems different._ “Yes it did.”

“Say my name?” He looks hopeful, a little shy, a little on edge.

“Why?” My hand is firmly gripping the doorknob, my feet planted in place. I fear if I move an inch he'll disappear.

“It'll save me I think.”

“S-save?” I stutter. “How? Why?”

“The last time I saw you, you were lying on a stretcher half dead. I thought that was it….this is the last time I'll have the opportunity to speak to you, touch you.” He shrugs and diverts his gaze. “And I didn't want that to be how I remembered you. At least now I can see you in your element, have this to hold on to.”

“I'm a mess.” I point out.

“You're not-” We hear a grunt at the end of the hallway and turn towards the noise.

“Do you boys mind!?” The lady shouts. “Some of us have work in the morning!!” My neighbor huffs and proceeds to slam the door closed. I cannot help but cringe.

“You heard the woman let me in.” He smirks.

“This is a bad idea...I know it. We still have a lot to discuss so don't get any ideas.”

“I promise I won’t...try anything.” He smirks.

“Ugh... whatever. Come in.” I reluctantly turn around and walk back inside my apartment. “It's not the Taj Mahal but it's home.” I say showing him my studio. “And it certainly doesn't have a gold plated bathroom.”

“It's perfect. It's you.” He walks further in, removes his coat, drops a small satchel I just noticed he was wearing, and runs his fingers through his cropped hair. It's surreal having him standing in my living room, having him with me and filling my nostrils with his scent. _I honestly thought I was never going to see you again_. “I don't like my father's apartment. It's too empty.” _Which hurts more than it should._

“You needed to personalize it that’s why. It reminded me of one of those model apartments you see in a magazine.”

“No, it was too much in general. This I like.”

“It's a closet with a shit view.” I chuckle. He abruptly turns around and his irises are impossibly green, boring into my soul. It's a little unsettling. “What?”

“Your laugh.” He tentatively approaches. “Can you do it again?”

“You...have to make me…?” It's magic. I'm struck. He licks his lips, runs his tongue along the pink flesh and I can't breathe. It's like the air is stuck in my throat or its closing up on me. “Uhm...uh…” His hands are beckoning to me, reaching forward, nearly touching my skin.

“Lou?” He asks.

“Yuh?”

“Can I kiss you?”

“Uhm…” I close my eyes. _I promised myself._ “Harry I-”

“God you know what that does to me.” He grazes my forearm. “It makes me ache for you, forces these outlandish thoughts into my brain and I can't make it stop.”

“How?” I choke. It's all I have really.

“I need you and not just in bed. I need you as a whole, as a person, as mine.” He lets his hand fall and drops down onto the sofa.

“Yours? You want me to be-”

“I hated the idea of that dating profile, you know.” He begins leaving me at a loss.

“What?”

“I was hurting someone, hurting you, making you believe I was real. Well I am but you know what I mean...my intentions were wrong, all wrong. But when I got to know you? It was instant. And when I saw you in person outside the bank? My mind was made up then. I was fucked from day one, so far gone I literally lost myself, was so enamored with your scent and being it was all I could think of. But I had a job to do and I couldn't let my feelings get in the way. So I tried my best to be the captor, be your worst enemy, tie you up and watch you suffer. However it only made it worse, made me realize I am mentally injuring an innocent man, causing unnecessary hurt towards a person who wanted no part in this.” He swipes at his nose. “And what was it all for really? _Fucking_ money!? I was hurting you for money to pay off my father's debt!? What is that!? What have I become? Where was my dignity?” He looks up at me and I gasp. _He's crying_. “So I changed my part of the plan, decided right then I wanted to save you...give you comfort and make you feel human.”

“Oh.” I turn away from him.

“But it wasn't shutting my brain off. That was working overtime. I couldn't get you out of my mind, couldn't stop thinking about you and your perfect skin. You are a beautiful person, Lou.” I interlock my fingers into a tight grip. “You drive me wild.”

“H-how?” I scrunch my eyes closed. “Why? I need answers.”

“I'm giving them to you. You're just choosing not to believe me.”

“But how could I trust you? You tied me up.” I swallow a sob. “You went back on your word, told me things to...to believe you...to sleep with you.”

“I didn't fuck you for information! What kind of person do you think I am? Yes I am the son of a world-class bank robber but that didn't influence my upbringing and it doesn't now. I am still a human, I have feelings, feel towards others, have compassion. I would never stoop that low or expose you to such poor treatment.”

“I... couldn't trust you! You were my captor! And then you kissed me randomly.” I grip my fringe in anger. “So I assumed you wanted to move things along.”

“Why didn’t you stop me then?”

“I uh…I couldn't.” I take a deep breath. “I didn't want to actually.” He stands up, towers over me, grips my forearms.

“Would you stop me now?” His face is so close, I can feel his breath brush my cheeks, can feel his heat. And it's what I craved, it's what I know I need and will continue to yearn for until I feel satiated. _We need to talk though!_

“No, Harry I couldn't-” He captures my lips, breathes me in, grips my forearms with vigor. I collapse into him then unable to stand on my own two feet. He's so warm, familiar, compassionate, his touches sincere it makes my head fucking spin. I reciprocate his moves with just as much passion, slink my fingers under the hem of his t-shirt and savor the smooth skin. He's just the way I remembered and tasted, how my body responds to him instantly. He moans against my mouth, cups my cheeks as I pinch the flesh right above the waistband of his jeans. He deepens our kiss then, ruts his hips into me, massages my neck and face. _Don't stop...don't stop-_

_We need to talk though. We need to…_

I gently push away.

“W-wait.”

“What's wrong?” He whispers. “I thought-”

“Harry we need to talk.” I take a much needed step back. I finally find his eyes and they're displaying his hurt.

“I know but I-”

“No! We can't just fuck and pretend everything is fine!! We need to talk!”

“What else is there to discuss?” He sounds peeved as if I've thrown a wrench in his plans.

“ _Everything_.” How I feel, how you make me come alive, how your smile brightens my spirits.

“Then take the floor. _Talk._ ” He snaps.

“Don't get fucking pissy! This is necessary!!” I point my finger in his face. “We barely know each other, hardly know our likes and dislikes! How is this supposed to work!?” Harry runs a hand through his hair.

“Lou, how do you feel about me?” He stares directly into my eyes. “What are you hiding? What are you not telling me?” His tone is eerily calm, cool.

“Hiding? I'm not hiding anything.” I lie. _I know what it is._

“Open up to me, damnit! Why is it so difficult!?” He takes a step back.

“Because... _because_ -” The words are lodged in my throat. I grip my fringe as my underlying fear surfaces.

“Maybe this was a mistake.” He starts. “Maybe I was wrong...maybe you are just as Simon said. _Desperate._ ” My mouth drops, my gut twists, my mind explodes. “I guess he was right.” _Desperate? “_ I guess he knew first hand because he fucked you, right? Wanted the free sex? And you willingly gave it to him just like...me?” _He used me too._ “And the underwear...the fucking-” I remain frozen in place as Harry searches the contents of his bag.

“H-e...he…” I rub at my eyes. Attempting to even explain is going to be difficult.

“Take these, I don't want them.” I barely register what he's doing until the cotton is thrown against my chest. _My shirt._ “You forgot it.” _My...the stupid lace._ “I should have known.” He zips up the satchel and puts on his coat. “See you around.”

“I...w-wait.” I choke.

“No.” He's at the door in two long strides.

“Simon approached me.” I manage and he freezes. “He...he told me he wanted me.” When Harry doesn't turn around I continue. “He made promises...gave me a promotion for allowing him to...for giving in to him-”

“ _Enough_!!” He drops the bag and grips his ears.

“No! You want the fucking story, here it is! I allowed him to use me, listened to his lies...believed his every word!! I bought this stupid underwear for _him_ , to make him jealous, to make him want me!! But it didn't work! Nothing did because it was a _lie_. I was all part of a plan, a key component for him to rob the bank we work for.” I throw my shirt down and turn away from him. “I'm having difficulty admitting my feelings because...when I did with Simon, he threw it back in my face and made me feel insignificant. Made me feel like I was wrong...” I swipe at my cheeks. “I was easy. Stupid. So stupid. And...then you came along and sort of...did the same thing. So it was hard. It is hard.” _Did he leave?_ “I felt cheap.” _He must have at some point._ “But I never felt that with you, Harry. You didn't make me feel this way no matter how hard I tried to think otherwise. You wanted my pleasure, wanted to touch me, wanted _me_ as a person. And I know deep in my heart I felt it. I was just too afraid.” I sniffle. “Afraid of getting hurt again.” _He must have left._ “I-...” I'm about to turn around when he encircles my waist and pulls me against his chest.

“Why didn't you say no to him?” He asks directly into my ear.

“I... thought I was in love with him that's why. I physically couldn't turn him down. And now that I am able to sort through my feelings I know it to be true. I was falling in love with a man I conjured in my dreams, a man I thought existed and would leave his wife for me.” I grip his arms. “For a while I even convinced myself we were using each other to make myself feel better. It didn't help though...in the end I was hurt anyway.”

“Well, I meant every word, Lou. I want you and not just your body.” He hugs me, transfers his warmth to me. “I want all of you.” I lean into his touches and get lost in him, feel the change in his body language.

“I think I've known the entire time I just had so much doubt.”

“Still?” He whispers in my ear. I shake my head no.

“No, I know you're serious.” I smirk. “I can _feel_ your honesty against my back.”

“Good.” He kisses my temple and turns me around. “No more crying.” He runs his thumb under my eyes.

“I won’t have a reason to any longer.” I smile and run a hand through his hair. “So soft and pretty.”

“Why thank you.”

“Well I meant your hair...but your face is pretty too.”

“Hey!” He playfully pinches my ass and I cannot help the giggle that escapes past my lips. “Yeah, Lou I can't-”

“Kiss me.” I demand and close the distance between us without waiting for a reply. I connect our mouths and allow myself to let loose. I decide to take the lead this time, walk Harry backwards towards the sofa, and push him onto the cushions.

“W-woah.” He stutters. I sit between his legs and grip his belt. “Lou-”

“Lift your ass.” I order. I tug at the waistband, pull the slacks free along with his boxer briefs. “No surprise?” I mock. “What if I wanted lace too?”

“You can prance around in yours I wouldn't mind.” I look up into his eyes and I know...I _know_ he wants me.

“Not now.” I refocus on his erect cock and hungrily lick at my lips. Without much thought I take him.

“Fuck!” He bucks his hips up, shoves his cock further down my throat, incites my gag reflex, and I don't care. I want him to choke me with his manhood, allow me to taste every inch of him. It's hot. _You're hot._ “God...God yes.” He whines and gently runs his fingers through my hair. I hollow my cheeks and pull with my mouth, lick up the side of his cock, grope his balls, knead his upper thighs. _Feel me._ I lick vigorously at his shaft, graze my teeth over the sensitive flesh. “Fuck...Lou I wont-” I work harder, place my hand at the base and jerk him, match my movements with my mouth and tongue. He's getting it from all sides, all angles... every bit of bare skin my playground. _Take it!_ “M-my...Fuck...fuck!” I sneak a finger between his ass cheeks just in time, hear him gasp aloud, feel the excitement spirt into my mouth and down my throat. “Holy...holy fuck.” He relaxes into the couch as I release him. “How…” He swipes at his forehead, gasps for air. I find his hooded eyes. “That was the most intense blow job I've ever had.”

“Better than your hand?” I smirk.

“You'll never let me live that down.”

“Nope. But I have to admit, I was rock hard after I heard your moaning.” I say.

“Who wouldn't be?” He's smiling, revealing his adorable little dimple, giving my heart a break.

“Ha-ha…” I kiss the inside of his thigh and move to stand.

“Where are you going?” He asks as he stares hungrily into my eyes. _Now I can't tell if he's famished for food...or my ass._ I shrug as I attempt to decipher his mood. I want to jump into bed with him, have some great sex, lay next to him all night and watch...sappy movies. _Well why not? Why can't we?_

Because I'm an adult and have a job.

“Well, it's late...and I do have to wake up tomorrow morning…” I pick up his boxers _only_ and hand them to him. _Did he just pout?_

“Thanks.”

“I'd offer you sweatpants but I don't think they'd fit you.”

“Are you calling me chubby?” He slips on his boxers and swiftly removes his shirt. _Wow...wow!!!_ His body never ceases to amaze me.

“Never! You're just girthy.” I wink. “Alright well-”

“Let me see you.” He grips my waist and pulls me close. “Take this off.” He slides his hands underneath my t-shirt and grazes my lower back, runs his fingers just beneath the waistband of my pajamas. I lean into his touch, rest my forehead on his shoulder, take a deep inhale and allow his smell to flood through my veins. I am content once again, standing in the very place I know where I belong. He pulls my shirt up and over my head. “Now these.” My bottoms are off next. “Oh man I really hoped for floral panties.”

“What? Do you think I have a draw full of lingerie?” I look up at his face.

“As a matter of fact…” I slap his arm.

“I don't! I only have the one pair and I'm happy you brought it back.”

“And you do always wear tube socks.” He takes in my red socks with two white stripes circling my calves.

“I said my feet get cold!” I push away from him and head to my bed to turn down the comforter.

“No you said _feets._ Your feets get cold.” He kisses my neck.

“I know I did. That was me being cute.”

“You are cute...and still black and blue.” He whispers and kisses me again.

“I uh…” I instinctively rub at the back of my neck where his lips just were. “I thought it would all be gone at this point.”

“No...no it's still there.” I crawl under the covers and scoot to the end. “Does it hurt?” I watch him follow suit.

“Only when I think about it.” I confess. “I don't want to so let's talk about the size of my mattress. It's a full and clearly too small for us.”

“Good, another excuse to snuggle.” He kisses my lips and turns away from me. “Now spoon me.” He rests his head against my pillow, tucks his hands underneath. “My back is cold!!” He whines like a child.

“Hold your horses. I have to turn off the light.” I reach towards my nightstand and do just that. “Now-”

“Wrap your arms around me.” He continues.

“I've spooned before.” I remind him. “I've got it.” I lay behind him, kiss between his shoulder blades and drape my arm over his abdomen.

“I won't fear you leaving tonight. It's comforting.”

“Leave?” I close my eyes and rest my forehead on his back, feel the reverberations of his heart beat. “When did I...leave?”

“I thought you would escape when I was asleep. But you didn't. You didn't leave. That's how I knew you felt something towards me. Well I had inkling you did.”

“I guess...I guess I felt secure enough to not even though it would have saved me a lot of pain.” I block out the blood, the headaches, the lack of oxygen. _His grubby hands._ I suppress a shiver.

“It would have crippled me and not just what Simon would have done. That would have been nothing.”

“I... I know. In a sense I'm relieved I stayed.”

“Me too...me...too.”

He falls silent and I know immediately he's asleep.

.

.

.

.

I'm stirred awake suddenly. It's stifling underneath the covers, almost too warm to be comfortable. I go to move the douve down when I feel a set of lips sucking lightly on my neck and collar bone. I must still be groggy because nothing is registering or making sense.

“Huh?” I croak and open my eyes.

He's lying flush against me, his elbows flanking my head, his body pressing me into the mattress. _That's why I'm so fucking hot._ His mouth does wonders as he works my skin, awakens my libido. I can't help but moan.

“Do it again.” He grinds his hips into me, pulls at my neck.

“F-fuck.” I stutter. “Oh my God.” I place my hands on his back, feel his muscles working underneath my fingertips, feel the way he tenses as I whimper from his movements. “Y-you really like to surprise me.” I close my eyes at the sensations and ignore the sweat we are both expelling.

He moves further down my torso, never removes his lips from my flesh, brings forth my pleasure and fuck...fuck I need it. I buck my hips up into him, feel my cock graze his stomach and I practically cum right there. He continues on his trek, swipes his tongue in circles on my skin in such a way it's becoming difficult to hold back my excitement. It's pathetic how I'm reacting right now, so sad. _He's just kissing me, rubbing himself all over my stomach_. He loops his arms around my legs and spreads them wide, sits directly between them and takes me in. 

“This time will be different, Lou.” His fingers are running the length of my abdomen, creeping eerily close to the base of my cock up to my neck and back down. It's devilish. _And I want more._

“How so?” I ask. _Where did my boxers go?_

“Because I want you to take me.” He confirms and I nearly jump out of my skin. _Me!? He's relinquishing control!?_ But I can't reveal my surprise.

“It's about time.” I smile and sit up on my elbows.

“Really?” He looks aghast, completely taken off guard. “I didn't know... I thought-”

“I'm joking. Now lay down.”

“I uh...no.”

“No?” He pushes me back down and nods.

“No.” He quickly hops off the bed.

“So I guess now that you're not my captor any longer you can show some weakness?” He searches the contents of his bag. “What are you looking for?”

“Being a bottom isn't weak.” He pads back over.

“I never said it was you just-"

“Shhh no more talking.” He straddles my hips and drops the lube on my tummy.

“You planned this?” I stifle a laugh. “What if I said no? What if I prefer a different brand?”

“Then I'd leave here with a boner and broken heart but you didn't so who cares?” I find his eyes.

“A broken heart?”

“Shut up. Take this and prepare me.” He slides the bottle towards my chest.

“A-alright.” I take it and squeeze some liquid on to my fingers. _Take the lead, Lou. Don't be afraid anymore._ “Shuffle closer and lay your head on me.” He obliges without protest, folds his legs in, practically collapses into me. It feels incredible. “Ready?” I ask.

“Don't ask me that.” He rests his head on my shoulder, places his face right by my ear, extends his arms above our heads. _He's fucking huge._ I feel around for his ass. “A little further down.” He whispers. _I know...I know!_

“Maybe I should-” _Sit up!?_

“No.” He hugs my neck and I resign to his wishes.

I eventually find his rear and hesitate no longer. I position my finger at his entrance, slowly sink it in and penetrate him. He tenses his arms and legs, his breathing picks up, his entire disposition changes. _Are you submitting to me?_

I begin to pump my finger, find he is _quite_ snug and can confirm he hasn't done this in a long time. _And then there's me…_ I push that errant thought aside and slide in and out, build his pleasure, open him wide. I want him to feel it, feel me, bring forth his ecstacy, maybe make him climax. I push my hips up, drive my finger in, use my free hand to massage his inner thigh. He needs to feel it.

I add a second finger, move my hand vigorously in and out, mimick what my hips will be doing soon.

“F-fuck...fuck fuck.” He chokes and tugs me close. “Yes...yes...God yes.” He moans directly into my ear. “Lou, you're p-perfect.” I relish in the comment and work him further, give him what he deserves. I sneak in a final finger and the whine that escapes his lips makes my mind reel. He's jerking his hips, pushing against my hand, poking me with his cock.

“Good?” I ask as I quicken my pace and scissor my fingers.

“Oh fuck... _fuck_. You're a goddamn beast.”

“I'm meticulous.” I drive in one final time, hear that delicate whimper and take that as my cue. I slowly pull free. “Sit up.” He unravels his arms, kisses me on the mouth, and sits astride my legs. “Let me get-” I turn towards the nightstand.

“No.” He reaches for me, pleads with his eyes.

“No what? Protection?” He vehemently shakes his head. “You're using that word a lot tonight.” I grumble.

“I want to feel you.” His voice sounds foreign to my ears, is laced with a need I have yet to experience before.

“Oh.” He hands me the bottle. “If that's what you want then sure.” I willingly agree. I squeeze some lube onto my palm and apply a liberal amount to my shaft as I replay that entire exchange in my head. _Is this his way of proving something to me?_ He's watching expectantly, waiting, taking me in as I essentially give myself a hand job. “Do you like what you see?” I finally ask because he hasn't removed his wide eyes from my hand.

“Yeah, I do but I want you.”

“And you'll have me.” I take hold of his hips. “All of me.” I can't break our eye contact, cannot seem to look away from him as he lifts and lowers himself down, find I am transfixed on his every move.

He bites down on his bottom lip the moment I poke at his entrance, scrunches his eyes closed when I penetrate, moans as I sink in past the muscle. The pleasure from his snugness erupts from my core, quickly kickstarts my orgasm as he continues his slow descent. I'm watching him come undone before me, feel the vulnerability radiating off of him as I take him, find his weakness displayed in front of me.

“Give yourself to me.” I say. “Open up and feel me taking you.” I buck my hips up and instantly hear his cries of pleasure, feel his body trembling as I repeat my action.

“Oh...fuck... _fuck!_ ” He shouts. I fuck up into him, lose myself in his snugness, watch his reaction as I exert myself, as I give him my all. His hands are resting on my chest, his hair obscuring his face as it falls in loose tendrils across his forehead, watch his skin break out in a sweat. He's outwardly moaning my name, gripping at my skin for leverage as I continue my onslaught of thrusts. It's just not enough though, I want him to be mind blown so I bend my knees, lay my fleet flat against the mattress, and tilt him forward to change the angle.

"Rest your hands by my head.” I order as I place my fingers on his ass.

“O-okay.” I lift my hips again and again, pulse them into him, use any and all of my strength I possess to fuck him the right way. As I thrust up, I push him down, and continue with this motion until my body is spent _. I can't stop_. I refuse to disappoint Harry, make him regret giving me an opportunity to take the lead. I _know_ he's enjoying it, can assume by his sounds and by how his body quivers when I graze a sensitive spot. “L-Louis...my God...please don't stop. _Louis!”_ His voice is my driving force, my stored up energy, my last few bursts.

It's just not enough though. _You're a big dude._

 _“_ Ride me.” I say as my legs nearly give out. I take hold of his face and kiss his pretty pink lips. “I want to watch you cum on my stomach, watch the pleasure on your face.” I say and swipe the hair away from his forehead.

“Y-yes, I want you to see what you do to me.” He slowly sits up revealing his flushed cheeks, exposing the man who was hidden underneath his impenetrable exterior. _This is who he truly is, the compassionate man I knew he could be._ And he's unabashedly bearing it all, speaking to me through his actions.

He rests his hands on my stomach for stability, looks me square in the eyes, and begins to work us both. _I'm entranced by you_. _You're my drug, my fix, potent to my senses...and I can't get enough._

His hips are skilled, his movements smooth and proficient, his entire body exuding perfection. He looks like a fucking masterpiece as he rides my cock and stimulates us simultaneously. I attempt to remain still to experience every swoop and turn of his hips but it's nearly impossible to do so. He just looks so delectable, so fuckable, so flawless I can hardly contain my pathetic whimpers or the movements in my hips.

“T-touch me.” He whines. “ _Please_!” I delicately place my hand on him. “ _Ah!_ Fuck...yes...I won't...I c-can’t-” He throws his head back as I pump my hand and buck my hips up ever so slightly. He's panting, unraveling before my eyes, relaxing the tenseness in his lower region.

“ _Harry!”_ I shout knowing how much it effects him. “Harry, let go. Feel me!” I give it to him a little harder and he quickly releases on my abdomen with a moan I'm sure my bitch of a neighbor heard. _He probably woke up the entire building_. But I don't care. _I did that._ He licks his lips and rests heavily on his arms, seemingly avoiding his cum.

“My...my God.” He nearly collapses over but I speak up before he is able to rest.

“My turn!” I smirk and sit up to switch.

“Yes it is.” He pants.

“I need your help though.” I flush. “I can't-” He simply smiles and grips my waist.

“Anything for you.” He plants a kiss on my lips and flips us over all the while maintaining our connection. “You're beautiful.” He admits.

“Even when I'm sweaty and covered in bodily fluids?”

“I think it adds to  the entire picture honestly.” I lightly tap his arm. “Sh! You're disrupting my concentration. Now put your hands above your head.” I grip his shoulders.

“Are you going to tie me up now?” His dimple is on full display.

“No but I can gag you!” I drive my hips forward to silence him.

“Ah!! Fuck!” He scrunches his eyes closed. “Point proven.”

I begin to pound into him, listen for his reassuring moans and sounds of ecstacy, remind myself he wants me, remind myself he isn't only here to fuck me because...he would have. _He would have thrown me against the wall and took advantage, fucked me on the floor, or sofa or any surface he found first._ But he didn't!! It has to mean something!

“Lou, you feel so good.” He stirs me from my thoughts.

“You're even better...you just don't know.” I whisper. I tighten my hold and pick up my pace then. My insides are thrilled, radiating with excitement, exuding my happiness and affection I feel towards this human. And it makes it that much more enjoyable, brings it to another level.

“Lou! Look at me, please.” I find his irises and am immediately drowning in his beauty and perfection. “I feel you. I want more...give me more!” I oblige and pound into his adorable ass, fatigue all of my muscles, fight the doubt looming over me. “Make me sore.” He grunts. “I want to feel you all over!” _You will. I'll leave my mark._

“D-don't ever leave me.” I choke as my emotions get the best of me suddenly. “Y-you...I want you to b-be mine.” I dig my nails into his flesh as I nearly reach my precipice, succumb to my orgasm that is begging me to be released.

“Never, Lou. I'm yours.” I lean over and kiss him senseless as I climax into him, moan into his mouth, finally feel sated. It's relief. It's satisfying. It's true.

 _No lies_.

I collapse into him and close my eyes.

 


	13. Epilogue

“Let go.” I grumble as we make our way down the block. “You're walking too fast and I can't keep up! And I'm hot! It's hot!!” I complain.

“No.” He tightens his hold.

“Please you’re hurting my hand.” I beg as a bead of sweat trickles down my forehead. “We've been walking for hours!”

“It's been ten minutes…”

“Well in this heat it feels that way!” I huff. “Now can we please stop for a moment!?”

“We're on a _tight_ schedule.” He mumbles.

“And what schedule is that? We're here for a week and have all the time in the world to- OOF!” I slam into his back then. “What the fuck!” I shout and pull my pained hand free. “Look, Harry, I get it! You're nervous, you're concerned how your mother will react when she sees you, unsure if she'll accept your apology but-” He walks towards a random stoop. “Where are you going!?” He plops down on the bottom step. “Is this even the right address!?” I throw my hands in the air in exasperation. “Where are we!?”

“Can you please sit down?” He asks quietly.

“No! I will not! I will not sit down on some random person’s porch or continue to walk in this heat while you piss and moan all afternoon.” I glance at my phone. “And we _were_ walking for an hour!!” I shout. “Ugh…” I run a hand down my face. “I'm so sweated and gross and now I'll be meeting your mother a disgusting mess. She'll think I'm unkempt. I wanted to _look good_! Impress her! Let her know her son picked a nice guy-” I find him on the steps with his head in his hands, shoulders hunched, composure deteriorating before my eyes. “I uh…” Suddenly my appearance doesn't seem so important. “Sorry.” I trudge over and join him on the stoop. “I know you're under a lot of stress but I think you're overthinking this entire meeting. She's your mother.”

“The last time she saw me I had a suitcase in my hand.”

“Uh...yeah but she's-”

“I never looked back.” He finishes.

“Why did you leave?” I ask. “ _How_ did you leave? Wasn't there set meetings between your parents? Something in the divorce papers?”

“She took my sister. My father took me.” He confirms. I nearly choke.

“Oh.”

“Yes.” He runs a hand through his curls. “Yes and I chose to not come back for visitation. I couldn't.”

“You should have. If that's part of the-”

“I mentally couldn't handle it.” He says. “I was afraid I'd miss it too much. Miss her too much…” He dips his head. “So it was easier to avoid her all together.”

“Oh.”

“Yeah.” He rubs his eyes. “She fought my dad, begged practically, wanted me away from the shit he did...wanted me to have a normal life. But my father is _good_ , had money, a convincing lawyer. He won.”

“Oh.” I repeat. _What do I say though?_ “Well why-”

“She called me on my birthday every year after that, called in the early morning knowing I'd be asleep. Make it random each time so I'd never answer or miss the call entirely.” He swipes at his eyes. “On my sixteenth birthday I decided it was time.”

“Time?”

“Yes to speak to her. So I stayed up all night and into the early morning hours when I know she'd call, watched my phone, was afraid to blink even!” He laughs to himself. “But it never happened. It was like she read my mind and called the moment I passed out from exhaustion. When I woke up a few hours later I cursed myself to the ends of the Earth when I saw the voicemail.” He swipes fervently at his eyes.

“What did she say?”

“The usual.” He says, keeping his eyes trained on the grass.

“And what's that?” I push.

“Happy birthday. I love you.” He states.

“I love you too.” I whisper and turn my head away from him in shame.

“She's the one who taught me how to make waffles you know.” _Didn't hear me._ I eye him from my periphery and see a ghost of a smile form on his lips. _I guess that's a good thing._

“I still think you have a secret stash of the frozen ones hidden someplace.” I lay my head on his shoulder wanting to hide my face. “I haven't found them yet.” _Hide my hurt._

“I showed you the waffle iron! I made them in front of you!” _Too soon._

“Yeah and those weren't as perfect as the ones you made when-”

“Don't say it.” He warns but recovers instantly. “I made like five batches before I was satisfied.”

“Is that why it took so long?”

“I had a sudden urge to impress you.”

“Or get in my pants.” I smile.

“Or make you feel comfortable.”

“I wasn't though.” I confess.

“I know. I'd like to think maybe it helped a little bit.” I release a deep breath.

“No... I mean...yes? I mean...I don't know.” I recover. “Let's not discuss it alright?” I rub at my wrists.

“Yes and please don't mention it to my...my...her?” He looks me in the face for what feels like the first time all afternoon.

“Ah there's that handsome face I've missed.” I drape my arm across his shoulders. I give a weak smile. “Hey.”

“Hi.” He faces forward again.

“What's wrong?”

“Really?” He grips his fingers. “Are you seriously-”

“Never _mind._ ” I rush out. “So what's our plan? What are we doing? Are we still-”

“How do you feel about me?” He asks. My mouth drops.

“Huh?” _Haven't I been...honest?_ “What do you-”

“I need your reassurance right now because I am not sure...how this will go. And if I have your-”

“What!? Have my what?” I ask forcibly.

“Strength. I need your strength right now.” _Oh... damnit._

“Of course you do. I'm not going any where.”

“Good...I…” He takes my hand in his. He's warm, smooth...so smooth. “Good.” He nods.

“Yeah.” I gently pull away. “And you know how I feel-”

“May I help you?” Harry's entire disposition changes, his aura, his very being. “You're...on my property.” I look at him, find the fear in his eyes, the longing.

“I um…” He starts and slowly turns around.

“Is that... who are you?” I bite my lip as the hurt crosses his face.

“It's... me. It's me.” He takes a deep breath and stands.

“Oh my God…” She gasps. “How...how...did you…”

“Can I…” He swipes his eyes as he faces his mother. “Can I...I mean-”

“Oh goodness my son.” I turn my head towards them, remain seated. She's tearing up. “My baby.” She covers her mouth in shock.

“It's me.” He whispers and closes the distance between them, wraps his arms around her in a tight embrace.

“My God. I thought I'd never see you again...I thought...I thought-”

“I wanted to speak to you, hear your voice, answer your phone call but I knew it would hurt so I...didnt and I know it was wrong of me to do that...avoid you, pretend I was fine when everything was just a fucking mess but it's...there's no excuse and I'm…” He stumbles. “I'm...so…” I hear the weakness in his tone, hear my heart break for him. “Sorry. I'm so sorry.” I quickly turn away then.

“I know...I... should have tried harder.”

“No...don't say that. I shouldn't have left-”

“You didn't have a choice. Your father was a conniving piece of shit, used his connections to hurt me...hurt you and anyone who got in his way!” She shouts. _I should leave._ “But that's what he does...hurts those he loves. And I apologize for that.”

“You're the last person who should be saying that.”

“What matters most is you're here...with me...with...Whose that?” I hear but ignore it. _I really need to_ _go. Right? Give them their time_? I'm about to stand when I feel a tap on my shoulder.

“Oh that's…Louis?” I freeze.

“Yeah?” I slowly turn around and spot his mother's tear stained cheeks. “Hi...it's a pleasure to meet you.” I stand and extend my hand towards her.

“Hello.” She smiles this ridiculous grin and gently takes hold of my fingers. “Well I see you've found yourself a lovely-”

“Mom…” He says, interjecting her. “He's quite lovely and very important to me so...” My heart skips a beat.

“So what, dear? I'm complimenting him.”

“Don't embarrass him is all.” He eyes me wearily. “You're making him blush.”

“Actually it's the heat. I'm...very warm.” I confirm.

“Then come in. Please.” She looks to Harry, silently pleads. “Stay. We have...a lot to catch up on.”

“Yes...yes I'd like that.” He says and grips my hand in his.

“Good.” She touches his cheek. “Welcome home.” I look to him then to catch his reaction.

“Yes... I'm home. Finally home.” He starts to follow her but pauses. “Lou?” He faces me.

“Yeah?” I touch his forearm.

“I love you, too.” My mind turns to mush at the admission.

“I... I thought...wait I-” I stutter unable to form a coherent thought.

“I heard you before.” He runs his thumb across my palm.

“Then why-”

“I like hearing you say it.”

“Oh.” I smile. “Well I-”

“Come on!” I hear his mother from inside.

“Ready?” He kisses my cheek.

“-love you.” I say. “I love you and yes...yes I am.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you!!  
> Thank you so much for reading.
> 
> This took me longer than expected...as per usual :) but yes...do come back again!
> 
>  
> 
> ...and I can't seem to break away from my Mumford & Sons theme !


End file.
